El reto
by Lillipop19
Summary: Pan y Bra están hartas de escuchar a sus amigas hablar de sexo. Y es entonces cuando se proponen un reto: antes de su próximo cumpleaños para llegar a la mayoría de edad, tendrán que perder la virginidad. Las reglas del juego han empezado y ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Cuál de las dos lo conseguirá primero? ¿Quiénes serán sus víctimas?
1. Noviembre: Felices diecisiete

_**Sinopsis**_: Pan y Bra están hartas de escuchar a sus amigas hablar de sexo. Y es entonces cuando se proponen un reto: antes de su próximo cumpleaños para llegar a la mayoría de edad, tendrán que perder la virginidad. Las reglas del juego han empezado y ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Cuál de las dos lo conseguirá primero? ¿Quiénes serán sus víctimas?

_**Aclaraciones: **_Ni dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.

-Esto es un universo alterno, aunque habrá "guiños" respecto al mundo dragon ball.

**El reto**

**Capítulo uno**

_**Prólogo. Noviembre: "Felices diecisiete"**_

—¡Despierta dormilona, hoy cumples diecisiete!— nota como la zarandea para que se levante de una buena vez— Oh mi pequeña Pan…y parece que fue ayer cuando te estaba cambiando los pañales.— suelta un profundo suspiro.

—Déjame Videl dormir un rato más por favor —susurra adormilada—, solo tres minutos más…

—¿Qué es eso de Videl? Yo siempre soy mamá— retira la sábana de una sacudida—; ahora prepárate para la ducha y vístete que vas a llegar tarde al instituto.

—¿Dónde está nuestra cumpleañera?— un sonriente Gohan acaba de entrar al cuarto de su hija— No me podía esperar más y quería darte mi regalo de cumpleaños.— se sienta en la cama dejando el paquete envuelto sobre el regazo de Pan.

—¿En serio? Qué es qué es…—se endereza como una bala y empieza a abrir el regalo casi desesperada, un poco más y parece que lo vaya a arrancar con los dientes— Oh… ¿_El retrato de Dorian Gray_? ¿Un libro?— su semblante pasa a ser decepcionante.

—Claro que sí—sonríe—; no te viene mal un poco de cultura, es un libro clásico muy bueno. ¡Y además viene en versión bilingüe, con su idioma original y todo! ¿No es un regalo genial?— dice con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Claro, genial Gohan— pone el libro en su escritorio, para después coger su ropa y dirigirse hacia la ducha —. Nos veremos en el desayuno— solo atina a decir.

Ya está. Un año más que se sumaba a la lista. Su amiga Bra los había cumplido también hace poco, pero ellas habían decidido celebrarlo juntas este fin de semana. La celebración tendría lugar en Capsule Corp, ya que teniendo en cuenta los miles de amigos que tenía Bra, era capaz de invitar a media ciudad entera y su casa era enorme y perfecta para ello. Debía darse prisa si quería llegar pronto al instituto. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre la fiesta con sus amigas de clase, aunque por una extraña razón presentía que cada vez se alejaba más de ellas.

Despejando sus pensamientos, cierra el grifo de la ducha y se viste rápido, para ir corriendo a la mesa del comedor donde un suculento desayuno la esperaba. Antes de decir nada, atrapa una tostada y unta mantequilla en el aire para metérsela en la boca, la mochila también y salir corriendo hacia el instituto. Ni tiempo le da a despedirse de sus padres, que ya acostumbrados observan la escena divertidos. Mirando el reloj de forma muy asidua y presintiendo que no iba a llegar a la hora, decide salir volando para llegar más rápido.

Bulma, la madre de Bra, era la inventora y científica más rentable y rica del planeta. Había conseguido fabricar cosas que solo en la imaginación humana existía. Y uno de esos inventos eran chips que se colocaban en los zapatos, y que con solo planear eras capaz de volar varios metros, incluso podías llegar a la nubes. Al principio era bastante complicado, y dependiendo de la habilidad y la destreza podías ir más rápido o lento, pero ella se acostumbró muy fácilmente. Eran bastante caros, y más para ella que procedía de una familia de lo más humilde, pero Bulma era amiga de su familia y se los obsequió gratuitamente. Además eran muy cómodos para viajar, ya no tenía que coger el bus y estar esperando varias horas para llegar a la casa de Bra.

Surcando el cielo y viendo a las personas de abajo como si fueran hormigas, al fin puede divisar el edificio: Orange Star High School. Ahí es donde sus padres se conocieron y se enamoraron, se lo habían contado tantas veces que podría recitar de memoria todo el proceso de "enamoramiento". De solo pensarlo daba hasta nauseas, eran ya demasiados años contando todos los detalles de su noviazgo. Sacudiendo la cabeza decide emprender la bajada hacia la entrada del recinto.

Cuando consigue llegar al suelo, alza la vista y puede observar una cabellera azul inconfundible. Corre todo lo que puede hacia ella. A pocos metros de la chica, la susodicha se da la vuelta y la reconoce.

—¡Hey Pan! ¿Cómo es que has venido tan temprano? Yo te veía durmiendo la mona todavía— dice Bra con sorna.

—Qué graciosa te levantaste hoy —responde sarcásticamente—. ¿No se te olvida decirme algo?

—Siempre soy graciosa además de guapa y estilosa— con una mano se echa el pelo hacia atrás, con una actitud narcisista, mientras que Pan rueda los ojos— ¿Olvidarme de algo? Eh…—se queda pensativa— Cielos es cierto, ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz!

—¡Pero no cantes gritando a pleno pulmón y menos aquí, delante de todos!— todo el mundo se les quedan mirando con cara de incertidumbre— Qué vergüenza tener una mejor amiga así…

—Que le den a todos esos estirados y aburridos —responde alegremente—; pues bien que me quieres como soy eh.

Soltando un largo y profundo suspiro, Pan se dirige junto con Bra a la primera clase del día. Maldita sea, tocaba matemáticas y ella no se había mirado las derivadas que le mandaron hace unos días. De nuevo se iba a echar una pequeña siesta, casi siempre pasaba.

* * *

Trunks Briefs está ordenando su escritorio nuevamente. La cantidad de papeles, archivos y carpetas están por toda la mesa y le costará un buen rato ponerlo todo en su sitio. Tras una hora intentando poner el despacho 'decente', decide sentarse un momento en su gran sillón de cuero negro para descansar un momento. Respirando de una forma lenta y pausada, decide cerrar los ojos un momento para saborear la tranquilidad de la mañana. Pero en su interior sabe que no se encuentra bien, necesita de algo que no sabe que puede ser.

En realidad si sabe qué es. A sus treinta años no sabe todavía cómo manejar su vida. Desde que se convirtió en presidente de la empresa más grande del mundo, su vida ha girado en torno a los negocios, las mujeres y por supuesto a su familia. Los primeros años fueron como la seda, se divertía todo lo que podía, cada día tenía una mujer diferente en su cama y todos lo adoraban y lo respetaban por ser quien era. Pero ahora eso ha dejado de entretenerle, siente un vacío enorme incapaz de llenar de nuevo. Había intentado tener varias parejas estables, pero todas al final eran iguales, solo lo buscaban como un juguete sexual o por su dinero y su fama.

Y ya estaba empezando a cansarse de todo aquello. Se había vuelto huraño y aburrido este último tiempo, apenas salía porque estaba todo el rato en su oficina, enfrascado en su trabajo. Y su amigo Goten le daba la tabarra todos los días para que se convirtiera en el Trunks de antes: el fiestero, alegre y mujeriego Trunks. Pero no había vuelta atrás, siente que esa etapa acabó para él desde el momento en el que traspaso la barrera del veinteañero.

Cuando pensaba que iba a tener una mañana de lo más relajada y tranquila, escucha como la puerta de su oficina se abre de sopetón y una persona se sienta en unas de las sillas de enfrente del escritorio. Es Goten de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa hermano?— le roza el brazo— Apenas te veo el pelo últimamente…ah ya sé bribón, debes de tener a otra mujer despampanante que no te deja dormir —se acerca a él para sacudirle la cabeza —¿Cómo es? ¿Es una rubia con pechos prominentes o una morena dulce…o te van los retos y es una pelirroja explosiva?

—Basta ya Goten, estaba muy relajado aquí sin ningún ruido y vienes tú y empiezas a gritarme sandeces —acomoda su pelo—. Y no, no tengo a ninguna rubia, morena o pelirroja esperándome —responde cansado.

—Mmm… ¡Bueno pues mucho mejor! Este fin de semana salimos de parrandeo y no quiero un no por respuesta— parece pensar en algo de pronto— ¡Maldición! El fin de semana tengo el cumpleaños de mi sobrina Pan, y será en tu casa —pone una cara triste—, pero después si podemos salir de madrugada, no me digas que no es un buen plan.

—¿Pan cumple años esta semana? ¿Cuántos tiene ya?— pregunta curioso, hacía un tiempo largo que no la veía.

—Su cumpleaños es hoy, pero decidió celebrarlo el viernes junto con Bra en Capsule Corp. Pues la edad de tu hermana o acaso no lo sabes.

—Ya ni sé qué edad tiene esa enana, siempre que puede me fastidia con sus niñerías de niña de papá caprichosa. Y lo peor de todo es que mi padre la consiente todavía más.

—Pues las dos cumplen diecisiete, aunque es cierto que Pan parece mucha más grande y madura que tu hermana.— suelta una risita de complicidad.

—Hasta las niñas de cinco años parecen más maduras que mi hermana—los dos se ríen—. Pues de verdad que no puedo hacer esos 'maravillosos planes' que tenías pensado, ese día tengo que ir a recoger a una amiga al aeropuerto y después ir a esa dichosa fiesta, acabaré agotado— dice con una sonrisa triunfal.

—No puedes hacerme esto— pone carita de cachorrito abandonado— ,era un plan genial toma vitaminas o como si te drogas para estar despierto pero tienes que… ¿Has dicho una amiga? Pero si tú no tienes amigas— exclama frunciendo el ceño.

—Aunque parezca mentira e inverosímil, _sí_ tengo una amiga— saca del cajón una foto vieja para entregársela a Goten—. Se llama Marron, y es la hija de uno de mis directivos, un tal Krilin. La conozco desde hace muchos años, pero sus padres la mandaron al extranjero para estudiar y hemos estado en contacto por medio de cartas.

—Hombre, aquí no podría decirte si es una monada o no —mira la foto con incertidumbre—, ¿has visto alguna foto de ella actual? ¿Está buena?

—De verdad Goten, hay veces que pienso que eres un enfermo del sexo, no te la pienso presentar para que la corrompas, que te conozco— le propina un puñetazo en el brazo.

—No seas así… yo te presenté a Saori, lo que pasa es que eres un egoísta y la quieres para ti solo.

—Si vamos, y mira como acabó la cosa —de repente su rostro se vuelve azul—; vaya amiguita tenías…

—Oh vamos, teníamos diecinueve años aún éramos muy inocentes para saber nada sobre tríos —replica pícaramente—; esa tía quería estar con los dos y lo consiguió, no me digas que no te lo pasaste bien.

—Tú perdiste la inocencia con diez años, cuando empezaste a levantarle la falda a las niñas—le mira ceñudo—. Olvídate de Marron, no te la pienso presentar.

—Eso ya lo veremos— responde alegremente, mirándole con cara de desafío.

* * *

—¡Esa semana en la cabaña fue genial! —grita Rika— Recuerdo que estaba esperándome en la entrada, guiado por un sendero de rosas rojas, velas aromáticas y una cama enorme de matrimonio de fondo, ains…fue el mejor polvo de mi vida.

—Vaya, no me digas que fue tu primera vez… yo aún la tengo demasiado reciente en mi cabeza, dios qué dolor— replica Tess.

—Vale que no fuera mi primera vez, pero como si lo hubiese sido, ¡creo que he encontrado al amor de mi vida!

—Siempre dices eso, según mi lista has encontrado doce veces a ese amor de tu vida —todas sueltan una carcajada—. Venga ya… ¿Os acordéis de cómo fue vuestra primera vez chicas?

Todas se miran entre ellas. Algunas ponen ojos soñadores, mientras que otras giran sus miradas a la nada para evitar que se les note el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, y en el caso de Pan y Bra ruedan los ojos y se mantienen al margen de la conversación, deciden que solo se limitarán a escuchar.

—Empieza tú Nicole, que me parece que fuiste la primeriza— la señala con el dedo Tess.

—La primera experiencia sexual de Nicole fue bastante curiosa: —comienza a relatar— Fue hace unos tres años —todas la miran con los ojos desorbitados—; vale sí, lo hice con catorce años… ¿Y qué más da? No me miréis así.

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre perderla con catorce años? ¡Si eras una mocosa y aún te meabas encima!— exclama Rika alarmada.

—Ains, no me interrumpas. En fin Nicole había quedado con Robert, el chico de intercambio americano. Después de varias citas y darnos el lote en el parque, decidimos pasar a mayores. Para evitar que nos vieran ancianos o los típicos niños molestos del parque, fuimos a parar a la parte de atrás, dónde están los matorrales y las plantitas hasta que se hiciera de noche y…—todas están atentas escuchando el relato— Bueno ya sabéis, entre una cosa y otra acabé haciéndolo allí.

—Madre mía, y parecía tonta cuando la conocimos— replica Tess—. Yo fui más tradicional, la mía ocurrió el año pasado en las afueras de la ciudad, junto con mi Kento en su coche.

—Sí, es de lo más tradicional —responde Rika irónica—. ¿Quién será la próxima, tal vez en un barranco o en una tienda de chuches? Ya nada me sorprendería que lo hicierais con público incluido.

—No me digas que el coche no es un clásico…

—No seas tan mojigata Rika, explícanos como fue la tuya, aunque ya me la imagino: —Nicole sonríe pícara— Seguro que tuvieron sexo loco y desenfrenado, si solo hay que mirarla…

—¡No fue así! —se sonroja furiosamente— Mi ex Mikel y yo tardamos seis meses en dar el paso, reservó una habitación en un hostal cercano y lo preparó todo a conciencia. —tiene estrellitas en los ojos de pura emoción— Era la primera vez para ambos, y estábamos muy nerviosos y torpes al principio, pero después las cosas fueron yendo a mejor.

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?— Pan no quiere seguir escuchando más sobre sexo a sus amigas.

—No seas aburrida si esto es lo mejor; por cierto no nos has contado tu experiencia— la mira levantando las cejas con curiosidad —. ¡Ya puedes estar soltándolo!

—Pero qué…yo no… ¡no pienso decir nada sobre ese tema!— exclama alterada y completamente ruborizada.

—No me lo puedo creer— dice tapándose la boca-, ¿aún eres virgen? Oh dios esto es muy pero que muy fuerte.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo es? Yo tampoco lo he hecho aún con nadie— replica Bra, que se había mantenido callada hasta ahora—. No le veo nada de malo.

—No, no, si no es malo… —Nicole parece emocionada— ¡Pero no sabéis lo que os perdéis chicas!

—Pero Pan, ¿qué pasó con Uub? —la voz de Rika suena rara —Yo pensaba que la habías perdido con él, como durasteis tanto tiempo…

—No me habléis de ese inútil. Él lo intentó, pero por alguna razón yo no estaba muy convencida de ello y le pedí tiempo para que estuviera preparada. Y el muy cerdo me engañó con la primera chica que se le ofreció…— responde apretando los puños.

—Oh, lo siento…

—No os preocupéis por eso, es agua pasada para mí —intenta una sonrisa forzada—. Sé que mi chico ideal está en algún lugar, no tengo prisa en encontrarlo.

Uub había sido el novio de Pan durante un año y medio. Él y ella se habían criado prácticamente juntos, eran casi como hermanos hasta que empezaron a sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro al inicio de la adolescencia. Pan lo conoció en la academia de artes marciales, propiedad de su abuelo Satán, que era uno de los campeones más respetados y admirados del mundo por su carisma y sociabilidad, aunque a veces se pasara de listo y se comportara como un fanfarrón. Pan era su alumna estrella, ya que empezó a luchar desde los cuatro años, hasta que llegó Uub, con siete años de edad. Consiguió vencerla en las eliminatorias y desde entonces se ganó su respeto y su amistad. Poco a poco ese afecto de amigos se convirtió en algo más y empezaron a salir juntos. Todo iba como la seda hasta que empezó el gran dilema: la sexualidad.

Uub, con veinte años de edad tenía claro que era la hora de dar el paso con su novia. Para él no era la primera vez, eso Pan ya lo sabía de antemano, pero nunca quiso adelantar nada, aún se veía demasiado niña —tendría quince-dieciséis— para llevar a cabo algo tan importante como el sexo. Tras ciertos rechazos ocasionados por ella, Uub dejó de insistir y su relación se volvió fría con el tiempo. Todo parecía ir hacia el cataclismo hasta que ella se enteró de una dolorosa verdad: él se había ido con otra.

Después de tal batacazo sentimental, decidió no saber nada de los hombres una buena temporada, al menos hasta que sus heridas cicatrizaran totalmente.

* * *

El día llegó y los invitados y familiares están entrando a Capsule Corp. Están todos ellos: Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Yamcha, Krilin junto a su mujer C-18 —era su apodo, en realidad escasas personas sabían su verdadero nombre—, Goku y Chichi— los abuelos paternos de Pan—, Gohan y Videl junto a Satán, y un namekiano llamado Piccolo. Algunos recibían el sobrenombre de guerreros Z, ya que en su juventud habían estado en campeonatos de artes marciales.

Al principio sería una bonita reunión familiar y sus amigos, para que después la dejaran montar la fiesta con sus colegas, ya entrada la madrugada. Iba a ser genial, Bra estaba segura de ello.

De repente, ve como su padre Vegeta se dirige velozmente donde se encuentra Goku, el cual estaba atacando tres bandejas de comida a la vez. Aún se sorprendía de la cantidad de comida que podía engullir en un momento, a veces pensaba que no era un humano.

—Kakarotto— le señala con el dedo—, he estado esperando este momento mucho tiempo, después iremos al jardín para…

—¡Vegeta! —una enfadada Bulma se acerca a ellos— Ni pienses que hoy vas a luchar con Goku, no es ni el momento ni el lugar.

—Hmp, calla mujer tú no entiendes de esto —ruge.

—Lo único que entiendo es que es el cumpleaños de tu hija y no quiero líos, ¿te ha quedado claro? O sino ya sabes que toca, te dejaré sin diversión esta noche y sin tu querida cámara de gravedad —esboza una sonrisa de triunfo.

Goku mira entre extrañado y divertido a ese par. Han pasado varios años, pero siguen peleándose como el primer día. Nunca se daban tregua entre ellos, siempre tenían batallas verbales inacabadas. Hace unos años él había vencido a Vegeta en un torneo de lucha, y desde entonces él se sintió derrotado y humillado, puesto que lo más importante para Vegeta era el orgullo. Siempre buscaba cualquier momento o situación para la revancha, y eso era algo que le encantaba.

—Bueno no pasa nada Vegeta, ya otro día podremos pelear más tranquilos —responde Goku con dificultad.

—No hables con la boca llena Kakarotto —se aleja de ellos y susurra por lo bajo—; maldita mujer, ya le haré pagar esta noche por todas y cada una de sus humillaciones —sonríe de medio lado.

Al otro lado de la sala, se encuentran Bra y Pan hablando de sus cosas. Bra tiene el regalo de Pan en el regazo, ha esperado todo este tiempo para entregárselo pero decidió cambiar de regalo a última hora…

—Toma— Pan le tiende el regalo a su amiga—, espero que te guste.

—Y tú toma el mío, estoy segura de que te encantará— Bra tiene un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Vamos a verlo entonces— empieza a rasgar el envoltorio—, mm tiene forma de… ¿libro? Por favor ya tengo suficiente con el que me regaló mi padre…

—Esto es algo muy diferente…—responde con una voz misteriosa.

—A ver si me sorprendes— cuando ya ha quitado todo el envoltorio, se queda varios minutos callada, mirando el título del cuaderno—. ¿Mi súper chachi diario del sexo? ¿Qué leches es esto?

—No te pongas paranoica, ¿acaso no es obvio?— su semblante se vuelve serio de repente— El otro día cuando estuvimos hablando con las chicas vi la luz. No te parece que ellas tienen razón y nos estamos perdiendo algo que según todos es sano y maravilloso.

—¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con esto?— señala el cuaderno desconcertada.

—¡Ese cuaderno marcará los meses que utilizaremos para perder la virginidad! Lo sé es una idea genial, todos los meses durante un año contaremos nuestros intentos para tener sexo, será nuestro reto.

Minuto de silencio.

—¿Esto es una broma? Hay una cámara oculta por algún lado y no me he enterado fijo— Pan tiene los ojos completamente desorbitados, sabía que su amiga estaba loca, pero no pensaba que tanto.

—No es una broma— no mueve ningún músculo de su cuerpo—. Yo te propongo una nueva forma de diversión: antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad tenemos que perder la virginidad, y ese cuaderno solo será la válvula. Tenemos que dejar de ser unas niñas y convertirnos en mujeres ya, ¡yo quiero sexo, sexo del bueno y saludable!

—¡Pero eso es una locura! De verdad que has perdido completamente el juicio. Además si yo aceptara semejante aberración, ¿quiénes serían nuestros objetivos?— pregunta dudosa.

—Si preguntas es que te lo estás pensando— suelta una risita—. Pues… tiene que ser una persona madura, alguien con experiencia que nos sepa trata con cuidado y delicadeza, por tanto los chicos de nuestra edad y los de la clase están totalmente descartados— sigue pensando—. ¡Y si es guapo y triunfador pues mucho mejor!

—Ahh, ¿pero eso existe? Yo ya te veía pidiéndoselo a Piccoro.

—Nah, demasiado mayor y verde para esto— responde Bra despreocupadamente.

De pronto una tos ruidosa sorprende a las dos chicas. Es Piccoro, que aunque esté a varios metros de donde se encuentran ellas, se le puede apreciar una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, y mirándolas con reproche y pánico. Maldito oído desarrollado de los namekianos, seguramente se había enterado de todo lo que estaban diciendo.

—¿Te encuentras bien Piccoro? Te noto muy acalorado— Gohan le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, preocupado.

—No te preocupes, solo me atraganté con este ponche— dice señalando el vaso que tiene en sus manos.

—En fin—Dejando de lado la escena de los otros dos—, será mejor que nos vayamos más lejos de ellos, ya pensaremos en posibles candidatos sobre la marcha.

—No sé por qué me meto en estos líos, te he dicho que yo no quiero saber nada de todo esto— su tono de voz es cansado.

—Oh vamos no puedes dejarme sola, te he regalado el diario exclusivamente para ti, y que sepas que yo tengo otro igual de diferente color— suspira contenta.

Cuando iba a decir algo, nota la presencia de dos figuras aterrizando sobre el césped del jardín. Son Goten y Trunks, que acaban de llegar de trabajar. Pan se fija prioritariamente en Trunks. Está tan atractivo con su pelo largo y su traje de trabajo, que la deja boquiabierta. Hacía un tiempo, alrededor de dos años que ni le veía el pelo. Estaba tan concentrado y ocupado con su trabajo que apenas estaba por Capsule Corp, y menos cuando había adquirido hace poco un piso solamente para él.

Bra mira el ensimismamiento de Pan y una bombillita imaginaria se enciende en su cabeza. Vale que fuera el inútil de su hermano, pero se acordaba que fue el amor platónico de niña de Pan, y era un candidato perfecto para el reto. Y si todo al final salía bien, incluso podrían convertirse en cuñadas. Quedando su vista en la nada soñando a saber qué cosas, un codazo de Pan la vuelve al mundo real.

—Te he saludado enana, ya sé que no es agradable para ninguno de los dos, pero no tengo más remedio que hacerlo— resopla Trunks con sorna.

—Oh cállate de una vez.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños sobrina, y para ti también Bra!— Goten les da un abrazo a ambas— No puedo creer como habéis crecido, sobre todo tú Bra.

—Oh Goten tú siempre tan amable y alegre, no como otros— le lanza una mirada asesina a su hermano—; espero que disfrutes de mi pequeña y humilde fiesta— le regala una sonrisa.

—Te hemos traído un regalo Pan— Trunks saca una pequeña cajita de uno de sus bolsillos—. Espero que te guste mucho, cuando lo vi pensé inmediatamente en ti.

—¡Es perfecto para mí!— es un colgante con forma circular de un dragón rojo— Muchas gracias por el obsequio.— se retira el pelo y se da la vuelta para que Trunks se lo amarre al cuello.

—¿Y para mí no hay nada?— resopla Bra con un puchero.

—¿Acaso querrías un regalo mío hermanita?

—La verdad es que no— gira su vista hacia Goten con ojos enojados—. Pero de ti no me lo esperaba Goten, que sepas que has perdido puntos conmigo.

—Al contrario de tu hermano, yo sí me he acordado de ti— se saca de la chaqueta una pequeña pulsera—; puede que no sea la más cara o lujosa, pero...

—¡Es maravillosa!— grita emocionada— Tú si tienes un buen sentido del gusto.

Bra se acerca a Goten para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla, a lo que él responde con una sonrisa tierna. Después de ver que los dos han entrado en la sala para saludar a todos los demás, Bra se aproxima a Pan para susurrarle algo al oído: _Creo que ya hemos encontrado a los candidatos perfectos__._

* * *

**Notas de autora**: ¡Hola a todos! Y aquí está mi nueva historia, la primera larga que haré de dragon ball jiji. Iba a subirla mañana, pero como es mi cumpleaños y no tendré apenas tiempo para hacerlo, y como me encuentro de buen humor la subo hoy (ohh mañana 9 de julio esta pequeña lectora y autora cumple 19 añitos, ains que rápido pasa el tiempo...) En fin, me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido, la verdad es que no me esperaba que con mis otras historias de este anime tuviera tan buena acogida, gracias de verdad a todos los que leen y comentan *_*

Este fic se lo dedico enteramente a mi amiga Cris, que aunque no esté registrada en esta página es una fiel lectora y sigue mis historias jiji, además de que ella me dio la idea del relato.

En cuanto al fic en cuestión, la historia tendrá unos 15-16 capítulos, cada uno de ellos tendrá un mes correspondiente, como si fuera un diario (wuajaja Bra está completamente loca, y la pobre Pan no puede hacer otra cosa que seguirle el juego xD). El próximo capítulo será diciembre, y las navidades de la familia Son será de lo más entretenidas porque, por causas del destino y el azar (ejem...) las pasarán ¡con la familia Briefs! Pobre Trunks y Goten, no saben la que les espera a esos dos xD

Acepto toda clase de críticas, si ven que hay fallos en mi forma de escribir (demasiadas expresiones repetidas, faltas ortográficas...) háganmelo saber para intentar mejorar, de eso se trata ¿no? Aunque revise el capítulo mil veces, nunca me quedo convencida del todo, no me fio¬¬

Aún quedan muchas cosas que descubrir, tiene que aparecer Marron y otro personaje que me encanta (baba), yo no haría conjeturas tan rápido para saber quiénes serán los objetivos principales de estas dos chicas. Ya no me enrollo más, ¡que disfrutéis la historia y saludos! Nos veremos pronto :)


	2. Diciembre: Dulce Navidad

_**Sinopsis**_: Pan y Bra están hartas de escuchar a sus amigas hablar de sexo. Y es entonces cuando se proponen un reto: antes de su próximo cumpleaños para llegar a la mayoría de edad, tendrán que perder la virginidad. Las reglas del juego han empezado y ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Cuál de las dos lo conseguirá primero? ¿Quiénes serán sus víctimas?

_**Aclaraciones: **_Ni dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.

**El reto **

—_¿Y para mí no hay nada?— resopla Bra con un puchero._

—_¿Acaso querrías un regalo mío hermanita?_

—_La verdad es que no— gira su vista hacia Goten con ojos enojados—. Pero de ti no me lo esperaba Goten, que sepas que has perdido puntos conmigo._

—_Al contrario de tu hermano, yo sí me he acordado de ti— se saca de la chaqueta una pequeña pulsera—; puede que no sea la más cara o lujosa, pero..._

—_¡Es maravillosa!— grita emocionada— Tú si tienes un buen sentido del gusto._

_Bra se acerca a Goten para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla, a lo que él responde con una sonrisa tierna. Después de ver que los dos han entrado en la sala para saludar a todos los demás, Bra se aproxima a Pan para susurrarle algo al oído: __Creo que ya hemos encontrado a los candidatos perfectos__._

**Capítulo dos**

_**Diciembre: "Dulce Navidad"**_

_**Hace poco más de un mes**_

Estando en la cafetería con Marron, Trunks le está relatando todo lo acontecido en su vida últimamente. Era una amiga de fiar, se conocían de hacía varios años y aunque ella no hubiese estado allí con él, sabía que podía confiar en ella. Hablando sobre trivialidades, ella le contó que sus años en el extranjero habían sido por una parte estupendos, y por otra un completo desastre. La mandaron a Canadá cuando solo tenía seis años, y acostumbrarse a un país, gente y cultura totalmente distinta a tan corta edad fue un suplicio para ella. Le costó al principio adaptarse, pero poco a poco se fue adaptando perfectamente.

A sus veintiséis años tenía un máster en empresariales y sabe hablar correctamente tres idiomas: el japonés —su lengua madre—, el inglés y el francés, y está intentando ahora aprender el alemán. Sus padres hicieron bien mandándola a una escuela extranjera, he aquí los frutos de ello. Y aunque a simple vista parece una chica atolondrada y algo torpe, cuando la conocías y hablabas con ella te podías dar cuenta de que era una persona culta e inteligente.

Trunks se había asombrado de lo mucho que había cambiado. Él recordaba a una pequeña niña rubia con coletas rojas y ojos achicados, sin poder apreciar bien sus preciosos ojos azules. Pero lo que estaba viendo ahora era una mujer hermosa, con un pelo rubio largo y sedoso —aunque estuviera ahora recogido en una cola de caballo—, los ojos grandes y una carita de porcelana que le otorgaba elegancia y porte.

—Aún me acuerdo de cuando intentábamos hacerle la vida imposible a tu padre, le llenabas de kétchup su calva— suelta una larga carcajada—. Siempre se despertaba y veía que algo le caía de la frente, y se pensaba que se estaba desangrando. Pobre hombre.

—Era muy divertido la verdad. Él se ponía a gritar como loco, y lo único que se le ocurre a mi madre para que no la molestaran en sus ratos de tranquilidad es darle un puñetazo para que se callara.— Marron se limpia las lágrimas de risa con un pañuelo—Eran buenos tiempos…

—Después de eso dejó que le creciera el pelo; normal que lo hiciera si yo tuviera una mujer como tu madre o la mía no hubiese sobrevivido por mucho tiempo.

—Hace siglos que no veo a tu familia, me dijiste hace años por carta que tenías una hermana menor ¿no? ¿Cómo es?— se acomoda en la silla con un deje de curiosidad.

—Un completo incordio— susurra por lo bajo.

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno, la verdad es que es un vivo retrato de mi madre, son idénticas. Creo que es por eso que es la favorita de mi padre. Hoy celebra su fiesta de cumpleaños con una amiga, las dos cumplen diecisiete.

—Interesante— le da un sorbo a su refresco—; tú tampoco tienes de qué quejarte Trunks, los dos sabemos que tú eras un niño de mamá…

—Y lo sigo siendo gracias— esboza una pequeña sonrisa—. Ahora que estás aquí en la ciudad, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Te quedarás a vivir aquí de forma permanente?

—Sí, tengo pensado irme a vivir con mis padres a Kame House hasta que encuentre trabajo y pueda pagarme un piso—ríe nerviosamente—. Aunque tenga un buen currículum tengo cero de experiencia, a ver si tengo suerte y me aceptan en un buen puesto…

—Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no trabajas en Capsule Corp? El puesto de secretaria se ha quedado libre por…—le aparece una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza— Bueno que más da, que está libre y lo puedes aceptar. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero puedes empezar desde cero si quieres obtener experiencia.

—¡Es una idea genial! No me importa si el sueldo no es lo que yo esperaba, incluso puede que tú me des mejor salario que si fuera a otra empresa—exclama contenta.

—Pues que no se diga más, desde mañana mismo si quieres te puedes incorporar.

Nada más decir esa frase, nota como una especie de escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral. Eso era señal de que nada bueno se avecinaba, y siempre que pasaban estas cosas, Goten estaba de por medio. Pero no podía ser, él sabía que iba hoy a recoger a Marron al aeropuerto, pero no donde iba a estar. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, intenta recobrar la conversación, sin embargo un torbellino de pelo negro y ojos oscuros aparece de la nada gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón.

—¡Trunks!— Goten está en la puerta de la cafetería echando un vistazo rápido— Sé que estás aquí, anda dime algo para que te pueda encontrar que este sitio es enorme.

—Oh no.

—¿Qué pasa Trunks? Parece que alguien te está llamando— señala al chico de la entrada- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Es tu amigo?

—Será mejor que nos vayamos enseguida— intenta cogerla del brazo para irse rápidamente, pero Goten se ha adelantado y los ha encontrado.

—¡Anda! Así que era cierto… tendré que agradecerle a la telefonista— toma una silla para sentarse junto a ellos, gira su vista hacia Marron y se queda observándola largo rato—. Oye Trunks, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu famosa amiga?

—¿Qué haces aquí Goten? Me refiero, es tan temprano que me extraña que no estés durmiendo todavía— resopla enfadado.

—Eh, eh, que no llegue puntual al trabajo no significa que esté durmiendo todo el día— replica como si estuviera ofendido—. Además no me quería perder la oportunidad de conocer a tu amiga, y la verdad es que he hecho bien…—le lanza una mirada seductora a Marron.

—¿Sois compañeros de trabajo?— pregunta Marron curiosa.

—Sí, y los mejores amigos, casi hermanos diría yo— llena su pecho de aire henchido de orgullo—; conozco absolutamente todo sobre él. Nos conocemos desde que tenemos doce añitos, qué dulce infancia. ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de cómo nos conocimos?

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya a trabajar…

—Oh vamos no seas aburrido.

—Es cierto Trunks, deja que la cuente me ha entrado la curiosidad, y tu amigo parece simpático— Marron se vuelve a sentar y se acomoda en la silla.

—Encima de guapa es una chica lista y encantadora. ¡Bien, empecemos entonces!

A partir de los once años, que fue la edad en que Marron se fue a vivir al extranjero, Trunks empezó a sentirse diferente, suponiendo que la causa era el inicio de la pre-adolescencia. Al principio le costó adaptarse a la situación, no lo quería reconocer, pero echaba mucho de menos a su amiga. Fue entonces cuando tuvo una época de aislamiento. Apenas hablaba con los niños de su edad, y en el colegio empezó a bajar sus calificaciones. Su madre, preocupada, decidió que lo mejor sería pagar a un tutor o profesor particular.

Y fue allí donde conoció a Gohan. Era el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su madre, y era profesor de ciencias de primaria y secundaria en una de las mejores escuelas de Capital City. Al comienzo se mostró reacio a obedecer al desconocido. Pero avanzando las semanas fue tomándole cariño a ese profesor paciente y carismático. En poco tiempo había ganado su total confianza, y con el paso de los años le consideraría como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

En una de esas clases particulares apareció Goten. Él también estaba teniendo problemas con las ciencias, y qué mejor que su hermano para ayudarle en la tarea. Aún recuerda lo nervioso que estaba el segundo hijo de Goku cuando fue a parar a Capsule Corp por primera vez. No paraba de abrir la boca de pura admiración, cada pasillo que pasaba de largo, más le gustaba estar allí. Lo demás es algo irrelevante y obvio, se hicieron amigos enseguida y fue el inicio de una amistad que duraría incluso hasta la actualidad.

* * *

Bra estaba de compras por el centro de la ciudad con su padre. Estaba totalmente histérica, quedaba solo un día para Nochebuena y aún no había comprado los regalos de Navidad. Como era de esperar, apenas quedaba nada en las tiendas, la gente estaba apabullada en los escaparates y en las entradas para ver si podían coger algo de última hora. Menos mal que quedaban las tiendas más caras y exclusivas, y allí la gente normal —la que no tuviera un poder adquisitivo como la de su familia— apenas entraba. Era alucinante que nadie de su familia se preocupara por estas cosas, vale que ella fuera una amante de la moda, pero ¿cómo era posible que su madre no se volcaba un poco en esto? Según palabras dichas por ella, estaba demasiado ocupada para encargarse de comprar regalos. Ains, menos mal que estaba Bra para solucionar todas estas cosas.

—Papi, ¿has pensado qué le vas a regalar a mamá? —le mira muy de cerca— Estoy segura de que espera algo de tu parte.

—Ni siquiera sé qué hago yo aquí, odio ir de compras— la fulmina con la mirada.

—Venga papi, ¿te hubiese gustado que hubiera ido sola a comprar con tanta gente de tercera clase empujándome e insultándome por conseguir una mísera prenda de ropa?—hace un puchero mientras se agarra a su brazo en posición de protección.

—Hmp, malditos insectos, tienes razón, jamás dejaré que vayas a tiendas típicas de perdedores.

—Claro que sí, si voy contigo todo será más rápido— empieza a empujarlo hacia una tienda de ropa interior femenina.

Había decidido renovar su ropa interior como diera lugar. Si quería parecer una mujer adulta, tenía que empezar primero por la parte interior de su cuerpo. Atrás se quedarán las braguitas con dibujitos con vaquitas y animalitos adorables, ahora buscaría tangas y braguitas semitransparentes, y por qué no un baby doll o un picardías. Debía estar preparada, ya que su plan para perder la virginidad aún seguía vigente. Tenía que convencer a Pan como fuera, ¡las dos tenían que perderla juntas! ¿Y qué mejor opción había de que ella la perdiera con su tío y su amiga con su hermano? Así todo quedaba en familia, y además que Goten siempre le había dando un morbo alucinante, y era cierto que donde hubo fuego…

Qué recuerdos aquellos. Cuando las dos eran unas mocosas que bebían los vientos por esos chicos tan mayores y apuestos. Siempre veía a Pan ir a Capsule Corp con la excusa de encontrarse con Bra, pero había veces que ni estaba en casa y se dirigía hacia la habitación de Trunks. Se hacía siempre la desentendida cuando él le decía que su hermana no estaba en la casa, poniendo el pretexto de que no tenía ni idea. Y en el caso de Bra para ver a Goten, siempre iba a las montañas Paoz con la excusa de que le gustaba la comida de la abuela de Pan, Chichi, aunque los alimentos que se cocinaban en aquella montaña eran de lo más raros y extravagantes.

Los recuerdos de ella comiendo chocolate con Pan por mal de amores cuando tenían doce años se esfumaron nada más ver una escena de lo más divertida: Vegeta tomando entre sus manos un sujetador con relleno. Al hacer contacto con él, sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso, para soltar con rapidez la prenda. Todas las personas que estaban alrededor mirando la escena se reían por lo bajo, mientras que algunas mujeres decían: _menudo pervertido _a regañadientes.

—¡Mocosa cuánto tiempo te falta! Termina ya de una vez o me iré sin ti— ruge completamente abochornado.

—Ya está, he comprado lo que necesitaba, y por haberte portado tan bien te voy a invitar a comer algo.

Después de recorrer varias tiendas y encontrar todo lo que necesitaba, se encuentra con su padre en una de las cafeterías más famosas de la ciudad. Se llamaba "El Pingüino" y se caracterizaba principalmente por sus espectáculos con los camareros.

—Este sitio es un asco, demasiada chusma aquí— relincha Vegeta entre dientes.

—No seas así, este lugar está bien, y es entretenido.

—¿Aún piensas que tienes cinco años para que te gusten estas estupideces?

—Papi, no nos vamos a ir de aquí si eso es lo que estás buscando con cabrearme— cruza los brazos— ¿o quieres que le diga a mamá la que has montado en la tienda de lencería? Menudo pervertido, el numerito que has hecho…

—No sé de qué diantres me hablas mocosa— le aparece una gran gota en la cabeza.

—Que sepas que siempre gano yo— esboza una sonrisa triunfal.

—Eso ya lo veremos— sonríe de medio lado—; ahora ve a la barra y pide algo de comer, que tengo hambre— el rugido de las tripas de ambos hacen que suelten una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Cuando llega al mostrador tiene que esperar varios minutos para que la atiendan. Casi todos los camareros están ocupados ya que el sitio está a tope. No era de extrañar, ya que era bastante popular. Por fin alguien ha llegado a la barra y la puede atender como es debido, se estaba cansando de tanto esperar.

—Al fin alguien que viene— se dirige hacia el hombre que tiene enfrente—, pensaba que nunca iba a llegar mi turno.

—¿Qué quieres?— pregunta fríamente con un tono de voz intimidante— Si no la hemos atendido antes era porque hay demasiado trabajo como puede ver con sus propios ojitos.

—Esto…- Bra se ha quedado paralizada, aunque estuviera disfrazado de pingüino no le quitaba lo intimidante— Estamos en la mesa 14, cuando tenga un poco de su tiempo…— traga saliva— ¿Podría atendernos por favor?

Ese tío parecía un gorila, era gigante. Tenía el pelo negro largo y las facciones maduras, Bra no le echaba más de treinta y nueve años, o como mucho cuarenta. Su mirada era fría y penetrante, capaz de partirte en dos con la mirada. Un poco más y podría asegurar que ese hombre daba más miedo que su padre cuando estaba enfadado, pero eso sería ya exagerar. Da la media vuelta y se dirige con el rostro desencajado hacia la mesa donde estaba su padre. ¡Era una cobarde! Se había dejado amedrentar por un cualquiera, si su padre la hubiese visto habría renegado de ella al instante.

—¿No has traído comida?

—Ya viene alguien a pedirnos nota, esto está a tope es normal que se tarde.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, el hombre intimidante hace su aparición en la mesa 14. Más es su sorpresa cuando alza la vista hacia Vegeta. _¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Ése era realmente Vegeta? Apenas había cambiado con los años _pensaba el hombre_. _Aún recordaba la fuerza y la voluntad de aquel que fue su jefe de escuadrón.

—¿Eres… eres realmente Vegeta?— tartamudea un poco.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿De qué me conoces? De todas formas me da igual quien seas lo que yo quiero es que me traigas la comida.

—¡Soy Raditz! Estuvimos juntos en el escuadrón de lucha hace años, cuando estábamos a las órdenes de Freezer.

—Ah sí, el estúpido de Freezer tuvo la mala suerte de que fuera asesinado por uno de sus hombres— suelta una carcajada—. ¿De qué te has disfrazado? No pensaba que tu vida fuera tan patética, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que eras un guerrero de tercera clase tampoco se podía pedir mucho de ti.

—¿Conoces a este hombre papá? ¿Erais amigos o algo por el estilo?— Bra se muestra asombrada.

—Yo no me junto con perdedores y lo sabes, si solo tienes que mirarlo, da auténtica lástima…

—Se ve que te alegras de verme. No creo que sea necesario esta humillación, está claro que los tontos siempre tienen suerte…—replica apretando los puños.

—Tengo entendido que si estás disfrazado de pingüino es que trabajas aquí… ¿Por qué no nos deleitas con un precioso baile de los vuestros? Los camareros aquí hacen espectáculos ¿no?

—Los espectáculos son solo destinados a los niños en fiestas de cumpleaños— sonríe con cara de desafío.

—Bueno, mi hija es una adolescente, pero en su interior sigue siendo una niña y sé que le encantará que bailes y cantes para ella— Radidtz intenta replicar, pero Vegeta se adelanta a él—. Si no lo haces puedes tener serios problemas con tu jefe, podían despedirte…yo que tú no replicaría a los deseos de un cliente…

—Está bien— mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un improperio, empieza a cantar—: _Soy un pingüino venido del polo sur, ¿qué necesitas tú? Tengo…_

—Parece que no me has entendido, quiero un verdadero show, así que ponte a bailar ahora…—le fulmina con la mirada.

—_Tengo, tengo, tengo de todo— _empieza a mover los brazos y las piernas, aunque era bastante difícil con el disfraz_— pídeme lo que quieras que yo a la velocidad del polo te lo conseguiré…_

—Ains Raditz, Raditz… empieza a cantar desde el principio mientras bailas. Venga te doy una última oportunidad…—Vegeta parece disfrutar de lo lindo.

Bra no podía parar de reírse. En el fondo le estaba dando hasta pena el pobre hombre, su padre podía ser de lo más antisocial y cruel con la gente. Pero recordando la escena anterior y lo grosero que había sido con ella, decidió dejar que su padre jugara un poco más con él, en fin no perdía nada por un poco de diversión.

* * *

Hoy, veinticuatro de Diciembre, se había decidido que se llevaría a cabo una pequeña comida en la casa de los abuelos de Pan, y la familia Briefs estaba invitada. La idea había sido de Bulma, que siempre se quejaba de que nunca se veían y que cada dos por tres tenía que inventar excusas estúpidas para verse más a menudo. Chichi decidió poner todos los platos típicos de las montañas Paoz, y no sabía por qué Bra ya no se mostraba tan decidida a comerlos como hace unos años… bueno tampoco era muy relevante eso ahora. Había puesto comida por lo menos para dos regimientos, ya estaba acostumbrada al voraz apetito de sus hijos y el de su marido. Solo hacía falta poner los grados en el horno y el plato principal estaría listo, debía tener cuidado, su marido era incapaz de tocar los botones del horno solo para abrirlo y comerse la comida al instante. Y eso arruinaría todo, pero no… ella no lo permitiría…

En uno de los sillones se encontraban Gohan y Goten, el último estaba medio sobado en el sofá, aburrido por la conversación que mantenía con su hermano, algo sobre física cuántica. Bra y Pan ayudaban a poner la mesa junto con Videl, y Bulma estaba en el jardín chillando a toda voz por el celular. Seguramente estaría hablando con Vegeta, ya que se escuchaba:_ ¡Pues si quieres comer prepárate tú la comida que ya somos mayorcitos!;_ Todos estaban ocupados menos alguien en especial… Goku no se encontraba en ningún lado. ¿Dónde había ido a parar?

—Oye Pan, ¿dónde está el diario que te regalé? ¿Ya has escrito en él?— pregunta Bra terminando de poner los cubiertos en sus respectivos sitios.

—Y qué leches voy a escribir ahí, ya te dije que paso de todo ese tema psicótico y pervertido tuyo— Pan rueda los ojos y se dirige hacia una de las cómodas del salón.

—Oh vamos no seas así… la idea es buena y la verdad lo más difícil de todo era encontrar a los candidatos perfectos— se sienta al lado de ella—. Pero todo ha salido como yo quería, no me digas que no son buenos partidos…

—Bra, estás hablando de mi tío y de tu hermano… ¿Te estás escuchando? Pensaba que estabas de broma el día de nuestra celebración de cumpleaños.

—Mira Pan, no me vengas haciéndote la sorprendida ahora y digas que es una completa locura que te pongas a seducir a mi hermano… ¡Él te gustó demasiado, y durante mucho tiempo además, como a mí tu tío!

—¡Teníamos doce años!— grita exaltada— Eso no cuenta ya, éramos unas niñas…

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de que el primer amor nunca se olvida? Dices que ya no sientes nada por Trunks ¿verdad?— Pan le lanza una mirada ceñuda— He notado que hay veces que te sonrojas fuertemente, y te poner nerviosa cada vez que está cerca… —intenta decir algo, pero la interrumpe—¡Y no me lo niegues!

—Eso debe ser a causa de la costumbre, porque como tú misma has dicho, él fue mi amor platónico durante mucho tiempo— suspira resignada.

—¿Y por qué no volver a desenterrar el sentimiento? No está muerto, solo sigue ahí dormido… esto es totalmente diferente de cuando éramos pequeñas, no podíamos hacer estas cosas, pero hemos crecido y madurado y creo que esta vez sí podemos conseguir que caigan en nuestras redes…

—¿De verdad piensas que voy a _desenterrar_ un amor de pre-adolescente? No he perdido la virginidad con Uub, que fue mi novio durante un año y medio, y ahora insinúas que lo haga con Trunks… estás completamente chiflada.

—¡Olvídate de Uub! Ese es un canalla de mucho cuidado, y tuviste suerte de no entregarle tu virginidad a un cerdo como lo es él. No me vayas a comparar al insulso de tu ex con mi hermanito, porque…—al ver que Trunks ha llegado, saluda con la mano y se dirige hacia el sillón donde se encuentra Goten, se acerca a ella para susurrarle algo al oído— Nada que ver monada.

—La que se debe de olvidar del plan eres tú, ya te lo dije, haz lo que quieras pero no cuentes conmigo para esto— se levanta del sillón y va en dirección al comedor dejando a Bra con la palabra en la boca.

Bra está rabiosa. Convencer a Pan para que siguiera el reto le estaba resultando más complicado de lo que pensaba. Pero ella no era de las que se daban por vencida tan fácilmente, sabía que lo conseguiría, tarde o temprano Pan cedería. Pero tenía que ofrecerle un aliciente, algo para que se animara para llevar a cabo el paso definitivo. Bah, ya pensaría en algo. De momento decide mirar hacia donde está Goten, por favor parece que le hayan dado varias palizas seguidas, Gohan debe de estar torturándolo con sus temas y lenguajes tan técnicos y precisos. Pensó que era la hora de rescatarle…

—¿Quieres que venga a ayudarte? Te noto muy fatigado— Bra se sienta al lado de Goten con una pose algo provocadora.

—Seguro que es mucho más entretenido tener que aguantar a mi hermano con compañía que solo— sonríe.

—¡Oye! No sé si os habéis inmutado pero estoy delante de vosotros— Gohan hace como si estuviera muy ofendido—. Un momento… ¿No oléis a quemado?

De repente, en unas milésimas de segundo se escucha una gran explosión en la cocina. Todos se sobresaltan alarmados mientras se dirigen hacia el exterior de la casa, el estruendo ha sido tan grande que ha obligado a llamar a los bomberos. En pocos minutos prácticamente casi toda la casa estaba en llamas, el fuego se había expandido con una velocidad alucinante. Aún no sabían que había causado el accidente, pero viniendo de la cocina algo tendría que ver con la preparación de la comida.

—¡Oh dios ahora qué voy a hacer!— se lamentaba Chichi— Estoy segura de que esto ha sido obra de Goku…

—¡Qué! Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto— su boca estaba abultada, intentaba no abrirla para que no le vieran que tenía comida, pero sin éxito.

—¡Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer! No podías estarte quietecito como todos los demás, tenías que ir a coger comida y toquetear todos los botones del horno—estaba muy nerviosa, parecía que le iba a dar un colapso de un momento a otro—. Una vez…. Una maldita vez que salgo para guardar la ropa de la colada y tienes que hacer de las tuyas. ¡Y ahora por tu culpa nos hemos quedado sin casa y sin Navidad!

—Lo siento mucho Chichi, sabes que hay veces que no me controlo y además se tardaba mucho en comer— se rasca la cabeza despreocupadamente.

—¡Ni que tuvieras cinco años!

—Bueno chicos tranquilizaos, no todo es tan malo— Bulma intenta tranquilizar a Chichi dándole palmaditas en el hombro—. Podemos buscar una solución a todo esto.

—¿Una solución? ¡Nos hemos quedado sin casa! —lloriquea— Siempre celebramos la Nochebuena y la Navidad allí y…

—¡Pues veniros a Capsule Corp a celebrarla este año!— exclama eufórica— Nunca lo hemos hecho, será un buen recuerdo que lo celebremos todos juntos. Además la familia de Krilin también estará, ¡será genial!

—¿En serio va a estar Krilin? Si él está eso quiere decir que Marron también…—Goten se muestra pensativo— Qué calladito te lo tenías Trunks.

Trunks le devuelve una mirada llena de resignación y cansancio. Desde que había llegado Marron de su viaje y trabajaba en su empresa, Goten no había parado de acapararla todo lo que podía. No era que le molestara que ellos fueran amigos y por qué no algo más, pero sabía perfectamente que Goten desde hacía unos años se había vuelto un mujeriego de cuidado. Chica que se ligaba un día, al siguiente la dejaba y se buscaba a otra. Lo único que intentaba era proteger a su amiga, él sabe que ella no es la clase de chicas con las que frecuentaba su amigo y no quería que le hiciese daño. Maldita fuera esa mujer que destrozó el corazón de su amigo hacía tanto tiempo ya…

—No podemos aceptar Bulma, es un buen ofrecimiento y nosotros estamos agradecidos por ello, pero no queremos abusar…—Gohan se siente contrariado— Ya nos la apañaremos, en mi casa podemos hacer algo, aunque sea una pequeña reunión…

—¡De eso nada! Vais a aceptar y no quiero un no, y sabéis que hago lo que sea para conseguir mis objetivos— esboza una última sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

—¡Ni pienses que me voy a poner eso mujer! —zarandea el traje de etiqueta— Voy a parecer un pingüino, ¡y yo soy un príncipe! Y mucho menos cenar con tus estúpidos amigos, sobre todo con Kakarotto…

Todos los años pasaba lo mismo. Desde el primer momento en que le conoció siempre decía la misma frase. Ya estaba harta de escuchar que venía de una gran estirpe de guerreros de artes marciales. Su padre, al que apodaban rey Vegeta, había sido el jefe supremo de una de las escuelas más importantes y prestigiosas, y desde entonces a él, por ser su hijo, le denominaban príncipe, aunque no tuviera un título que lo afirmara.

—Vale, vale, si el gran 'señor' no quiere ponerse el traje, voy a tener que recurrir al plan b— se dirige un momento hacia su pequeño bolso y saca una cápsula—, ¿sabes lo que es esto verdad?

—No te atreverás…—intenta quitárselo de las manos, pero Bulma es más rápida y deja su dedo en el botón de la cápsula.

—Yo que tú no lo intentaría, si mueves un solo dedo para quitármelo, le doy al botón y tu querida cámara de gravedad se irá a tomar viento.

—Me da igual lo que hagas con ella, me iré a entrenar a otro sitio— suelta una pequeña risita de burla—; no te creas que me vas a doblegar mujer, esta vez ganaré yo.

—Oh bueno, entonces tampoco te importará que no te de mi regalito de Navidad adelantado esta noche— se acerca con voz insinuante—, y yo que me había comprado un modelito de lo más sexy para ti…

—Hmp— toma con violencia el traje ante una feliz Bulma—, espero que merezca la pena.

* * *

—Está todo muy bien decorado, buena elección el dorado, para cambiar un poco el tradicional verde y rojo navideño— Marron está deslumbrada por la decoración.

—Según mi madre, esta velada era 'especial' y al saber que la familia Son iba a estar aquí, en menos de cuatro horas llamó a los mejores diseñadores de interiores de toda la ciudad— ríe por lo bajo—. Lo cierto es que han hecho un trabajo excelente en tan poco tiempo.

Marron estaba deslumbrante. Llevaba un vestido negro de seda con lazo blanco a juego, que le llegaba a las pantorrillas, que no dejaba ver unas largas y esbeltas piernas, unos tacones de aguja negros y su pelo rubio lo había dejado suelto, pudiendo admirar su largo y lacio cabello. El maquillaje era bastante discreto, solo un poco de sombra en los ojos, y un poco de brillo en los labios.

La conversación es interrumpida cuando escucha la voz de su madre gritando: _¡Trunks han llamado a la puerta, ve a abrir tú anda!_

Con pereza, se levanta del sillón para ir en dirección a la entrada. Al abrir la puerta se queda anonadado con lo que ve, que no es poco. En primer lugar, los únicos que podían pasar desapercibidos eran Gohan, Videl, Goku y Chichi, que tenían los típicos trajes de chaqueta. En cuanto a Pan… ¡cómo había cambiado la niña! Nunca la había visto tan… ¿femenina? Es cierto que la vio en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero en esa ocasión la había visto con ropa de calle y no podía apreciar bien su cuerpo. Llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico de volantes sin mangas con un cinturón a juego rodeándole el diafragma. No tenía puesto tacones altos, más bien eran de tacón bajo plateados, el pelo suelto con tirabuzones y flequillo en el medio. El maquillaje era prácticamente escaso, solo llevaba colorete en las mejillas y se había pintado los labios de rojo. Estaba realmente preciosa.

Estuvo varios minutos admirándola con la mirada hasta que vio a la persona que iba detrás. ¿De dónde había sacado ese horror de corbata Goten? Iba vestido formalmente sí, con la camisa blanca y la chaqueta negra, pero la corbata era amarilla con estampados de tomates. Cielo santo. Cuando ya había saludado a todos y decirles que fueran al comedor para sentarse, llevo a Goten a un rincón para hablar con él.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa hermano? ¿Quieres tu ración conmigo a solas?— se acerca en ademán de propinarle un besito— Ya sabes que tú eres mi mejor amigo y que no funcionaría… Además Marron se sentiría violenta ante esto.

—¿Pero tú te has visto? ¿Qué coño haces con esa corbata? No es que yo sea un seguidor de la moda, pero eso es un espanto— dice señalando la prenda.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? He visto en una revista para hombres que es lo último en la temporada.

—¿Y desde cuando lees tú revistas de moda para hombres?— se muestra alucinado.

—Desde que hablo con Marron por las mañanas antes de ir a mi puesto de trabajo. He descubierto que le encantan los hombres con estilo y dispuestos a probar cosas nuevas mm… Y como yo soy un hombre complaciente…—se lame los labios.

—Te lo aviso desde ya— le señala con el dedo—: no te acerques a Marron con esas ideas, ¡porque no lo voy a permitir! Ella no es el tipo de chicas con las que estás…

—La verdad es que no, ¡es mucho mejor! Venga Trunks… déjame acercarme a tu amiga, quiero conocerla y demás. Puede que sea ella la que me haga asentar la cabeza— se restriega las manos con una mirada diabólica.

—Te estaré vigilando muy de cerca, de eso no lo dudes.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? Vamos juntos al comedor de una vez que allí están todos— Bra ha aparecido de repente y mira un momento a Goten— Oh estás muy guapo pero… ¿y esa corbata tan fea?

—Bueno ya está me la quito— se la arrebata del cuello y la guarda en uno de los bolsillos—. ¿Contentos?

El vestido de Bra era muy similar al de Marron, pero era de color amarillo claro y el lacito negro. A diferencia de las otras dos chicas, ella se había recogido el pelo en un moño elegante, dejando caer pequeños tirabuzones.

—Joder tío, pero si no fuera tu hermana y no fuera menor de edad— susurra Goten a Trunks cuando Bra se ha alejado un poco—, le haría un pequeño favor.

—Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi hermana depravado. Si no te dejo acercarte a Marron, a Bra simplemente te pondría una orden de alejamiento— le da un codazo en el estómago en son de broma.

* * *

Después de tener una _amena_ reunión a la hora de la cena, donde hubo gruñidos por lo bajo, toses indiscretas, miradas fulminantes en algunos e insinuantes en otros y acabar en una batalla campal de comida para el descontento de Bulma, Bra está pensando detenidamente mientras se dirige a la cocina.

_Mi madre ha hecho un buen trabajo invitando a la familia Son aquí, ahora podré llevar a cabo el primer intento de seducción para el reto. Estoy segura de que Goten se encontrará en la cocina intentando comer algo más, ya que le escuche por lo bajo que aún tenía apetito. Es un buen momento, estoy bastante arreglada para la ocasión y me he puesto la ropa interior sexy que me compré ayer. ¡Bueno, allá voy!_

En efecto, Goten se encontraba en la cocina, mirando en la despensa para a continuación abrir la nevera y empezar a comer el pollo que sobró al mediodía. Está tan concentrado devorando que no se inmuta de la presencia detrás de él.

—Qué apetito más voraz, ¿en eso toda la familia Son es así? Pensaba que nada me sorprendería viniendo de tu padre, pero al verte a ti cambié de idea— se sienta encima de la encimera de la cocina en una pose insinuante.

—¡Bra! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?— intenta tragar rápidamente la comida, pero se atraganta en el intento.

—El suficiente para ver un buen espectáculo; ¿te gusta el pollo verdad Goten?— susurra dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Bueno…— se rasca la cabeza— La verdad es que me encanta, si fuera por mí me lo comería hasta con plumas.

—Ah, ¿y qué te gusta más, la pechuga— pone una mano en su abdomen, subiendo y bajando lentamente— o el muslo?— mientras que con la otra se sube un poco el vestido y deja ver gran parte de sus muslos y se inclina levemente hacia él.

—Eh…esto…—traga de nuevo saliva, pero esta vez con dificultad— Bueno la verdad es que no te… No tengo preferencias…

—Interesante— poco a poco se va acercando a él hasta queda a pocos centímetros de su rostro—, me viene bien saber eso.

Solo atina a decir eso para después alejarse y bajarse de la encimera para salir rápido de la cocina, no sin antes lanzarle a Goten una mirada seductora. El hijo de Goku se ha quedado completamente estático, no puede mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, ya que los tiene totalmente tensos, sobre todo una parte en especial. Dios, ¿qué le había pasado a la hija de Vegeta? ¿Habría bebido? Toda esa escena no había sido normal. Decidió pensar en esa excusa y no tomarlo demasiado a pecho. Maldita sea, se le habían quitado hasta las ganas de seguir comiendo.

Por otra parte, ya en el salón estaban reunidos todos hablando del incidente del mediodía.

—¿Al final que haréis para solucionar lo de vuestra casa? ¿Ha sufrido muchos daños?— Bulma se muestra muy preocupada.

—Pues la verdad es que sí— Chichi lanza una mirada asesina a su marido—; está completamente quemada, y tendremos que buscarnos otra, los daños son irreparables.

—¿Y dónde vais a dormir entonces?— pregunta alarmada.

—He decidido que duerman en mi casa durante un tiempo— Gohan ha retomado el habla—; aunque sea pequeña nos las apañaremos por un tiempo. Pueden dormir mis padres y Goten perfectamente allí.

De repente a Bra se le enciende la bombillita de las ideas geniales. No entendía como podía tener una mente tan privilegiada, era perfecto y así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro. Miraba a Pan, que estaba absorta mirando a saber donde, y luego a Goten, que lo que menos hacía era devolverle la mirada.

—¡Tengo una idea genial!— grita Bra contenta— ¿Por qué no se vienen Pan y Goten a dormir a Capsule Corp? Así habría más sitio, Goku y Chichi podrían ocupar la habitación de Pan, y en cuanto a Goten bueno… El pobre no tendría que dormir en el incómodo sofá.

—¡Es perfecta! Entonces a partir de ahora viviréis aquí. Siempre le he tenido mucho cariño a esos dos— Bulma se abalanza para abrazar a Pan y a Goten.

Los susodichos miran a Bra expectantes, saben que no trama nada bueno, y más después de lo ocurrido últimamente. No sabían la que les esperaba en esa casa…

* * *

**Notas de autora**: ¡Hola, holaaa! Uf larguito el capi ¿eh? Bah lo he hecho exclusivamente para vosotros, además estoy feliz por las buenas acogidas que he tenido con mis fics de dragon ball. Bueno, no creo que haya nada que aclarar ¿verdad? Menuda escenita le ha montado Bra a Goten o.o jajaja. En cuanto a Raditz, no pensaba introducirlo en la historia, pero leí la petición de Bego-Bura y se me ocurrió esta loca idea (demasiado rara creo u.u), aunque fuera que tuviera un pequeño cameo. Para ver los vestidos de fiesta pondré el link en mi profile. El próximo mes será enero así que estad atentos muchachos. ¡Bye!


	3. Enero I: Clases particulares

_**Sinopsis**_: Pan y Bra están hartas de escuchar a sus amigas hablar de sexo. Y es entonces cuando se proponen un reto: antes de su próximo cumpleaños para llegar a la mayoría de edad, tendrán que perder la virginidad. Las reglas del juego han empezado y ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Cuál de las dos lo conseguirá primero? ¿Quiénes serán sus víctimas?

_**Aclaraciones: **_Ni dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.

**El reto**

—_¿Y dónde vais a dormir entonces?— pregunta alarmada._

—_He decidido que duerman en mi casa durante un tiempo— Gohan ha retomado el habla—. Aunque sea pequeña nos las apañaremos por un tiempo. Pueden dormir mis padres y Goten perfectamente allí._

_De repente a Bra se le enciende la bombillita de las ideas geniales. No entendía como podía tener una mente tan privilegiada, era perfecto y así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro. Miraba a Pan, que estaba absorta mirando a saber donde, y luego a Goten, que lo que menos hacía era devolverle la mirada._

—_¡Tengo una idea genial! —grita Bra contenta— ¿Por qué no se vienen Pan y Goten a dormir a Capsule Corp? Así habría más sitio, Goku y Chichi podrían ocupar la habitación de Pan, y en cuanto a Goten bueno… el pobre no tendría que dormir en el incómodo sofá._

—_¡Es perfecta! Entonces a partir de ahora viviréis aquí. Siempre le he tenido mucho cariño a esos dos—Bulma se abalanza para abrazar a Pan y a Goten._

_Los susodichos miran a Bra expectantes, saben que no trama nada bueno, y más después de lo ocurrido últimamente. No sabían la que les esperaba en esa casa…_

**Capítulo tres**

_**Enero I: "Clases particulares"**_

—¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? Deberías estar feliz por vivir con tu mejor amiga, y qué decir de Trunks…— le da un codazo con forma insinuante.

—Ya estamos de nuevo con el temita, ¿no te cansas nunca de insistir? Estoy preocupada por mis calificaciones— suelta un enorme suspiro—; economía lo llevo no mal, fatal diría yo…—le entrega el papel de su examen último— Como siga así mis padres me van a matar…

—Lo cierto es que lo que has hecho en este examen es de verdadera bazofia— Pan la mira como asesinándola con la mirada—. Eh, eh no me mires así, sabes que es verdad. Deberías, no sé… ¿Tomar clases particulares? ¿Tu padre no es maestro?

—Sí lo es pero de ciencias, de economía está incluso más verde que yo— mira de nuevo el examen con semblante dubitativo— como no apruebe el examen que es dentro de dos semanas me voy a ir olvidando de tener vida social.

—No te preocupes, seguro que encontramos una solución más rápido de lo que crees— detiene a Pan al ver que se levanta de la silla—. ¿A dónde vas? Termínate la tostada hombre, no me dejes desayunado sola aquí— hace un puchero.

—Quiero darme una ducha rápida antes de ir al instituto, y si no me doy prisa no podré hacerlo y tú siempre desayunas al ritmo de una tortuga…

—Oh vamos.

No puede terminar la frase al ver como alguien entra en la cocina. ¡Cielo santo! Goten está solo con un pantalón de chándal y el torso descubierto donde su mirada se perdería horas y horas sin cansarse y el pelo totalmente enmarañado. Se le veía tan adorable recién levantado… pensándolo mejor tenía que dejar que Pan se fuera, se le acaba de ocurrir un tema para debatir con Goten, ya que desde la insinuación en Nochebuena no había tenido otra oportunidad para estar a solas con él. Y qué decir que el tema en cuestión iba a ser muy pero que muy interesante…

—Bueno Pan, no tenías que irte a ducharte, no sé a qué esperas.

—Pero si tú antes me has dicho…—intenta replicar confundida.

—Qué más da lo que te haya dicho, pensándolo bien ya no tengo tanta hambre, nos vemos en la entrada para ir juntas al instituto eh, te esperaré— esboza una sonrisa.

—Ya veo ya— mira a su tío y después a Bra, que tiene una miradita de cordero degollado que no piensa hacer ningún tipo de travesura—. Espero que la que no tarde mucho seas tú, no te entretengas— dice antes de marcharse con un tono de burla.

A continuación, al ver que Pan se ha marchado y que Goten se está echando un poco de café en la taza, se acomoda en la silla y toma un poco de aire antes de continuar. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca por hacer lo que tenía pensado, pero oye, una buena excusa era decir que era inexperta en el tema y que necesitaba de gente experimentada y madura… y Goten siempre se le había considerado una persona noble y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, sí.

—Buenos días Bra, ¿cómo has dormido? Yo hacía siglos que no dormía tan bien, esos colchones tan cómodos y acogedores me hacen dormir de un tirón varias horas seguidas.

—¿Cómo perdiste la virginidad?— suelta de pronto.

Sonríe internamente al ver como Goten escupe con violencia el café que se estaba tomando con tanta tranquilidad. Sus ojos están completamente desorbitados, y no puede articular ningún tipo de sonido durante varios minutos. Cuando ve que Bra sigue estando igual de impasible como siempre, retoma el habla.

—¿Perdón? Vaya, creo que el sueño todavía me hacer escuchar cosas raras —se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente—, no te entendí bien…

—He preguntado que cómo perdiste la virginidad, no es una pregunta muy difícil— suelta una pequeña risita mientras le mira fijamente, esperando la respuesta.

—Joder…—respira entrecortadamente— ¿Se puede saber qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿No eres muy joven para preguntar esas cosas?

—Pues no sé, la típica pregunta la cual me gustaría saber la respuesta, sino no tendría sentido que lo preguntase.

—¿Y no crees que eres demasiado pequeña para hablar de esas cosas todavía?— su semblante está totalmente serio al ver como Bra niega con la cabeza

—He pensado en varias formas, y en cómo me gustaría perderla, ¿sabes cómo?— acerca su silla a dónde está el hijo de Goku.

—¡No! Y no me gustaría saberlo tampoco— empieza a sudar por la incomodidad— y si tienes que contárselo a alguien, es a una amiga, a tu madre…o yo que sé a una orientadora sexual, pero a mí _no_— intenta alejarse un poco, pero le es imposible ya que Bra se acerca más a él.

—Me gustaría hacerlo por la noche, a la luz de la luna— empieza a acariciarle lentamente, subiendo y bajando su dedo por el torso—, que los dos estuviésemos abrazados mirando las estrellas, al aire libre porque eso de la cama está muy visto ya…

—Pero bueno Bra ¿tú te has vuelto loca o qué? ¿Quieres que llame a Trunks o a tu padre y se lo contamos? No sé qué diablos te pasa últimamente que estás tan rara— se aleja de forma violenta de la silla y se pone de pie.

—A mi hermano le dará igual porque pasa de mí, pero yo no se lo diría a mi papi— suelta una carcajada—. No se mostraría muy _pacífico_ porque se preguntaría como es que te pones a hablar conmigo de sexo, estoy segura de que no le haría ninguna gracia.

—Bueno…—traga saliva con dificultad— Pero es que no sé por qué me cuentas a mí esto, yo soy el tío de tu mejor amiga, es como si fueras una sobrina política para mí.

—Eh, eh, tanto como sobrina política tampoco porque no nos une ningún tipo de lazo familiar—se vuelve a acercar para estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro— es que no sé con quién me gustaría perderla sabes…—hace uno de sus famosos pucheros— No sé si con alguien de mi edad o alguien pues más mayor, con experiencia que me trate con cariño y delicadeza— vuelve a acariciarle el torso—; y si es alguien cercano pues mucho mejor diría yo…

—Maldita sea, qué mañanita llevo— es lo último que atina a decir antes de marcharse velozmente de la cocina ante una Bra satisfecha por sus logros. Había conseguido ponerle nervioso, y mucho.

* * *

El agua caía sobre su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento de relajación y paz mientras se duchaba. Siempre que estaba en la ducha, sus pensamientos se aclaraban con mayor facilidad, y más teniendo que pensar sobre el comportamiento de su amiga últimamente. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir la disparatada idea de que ella perdiera la virginidad con Trunks? Era algo absurdo, un disparate, una locura… de pronto pensó en Uub. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Seguro que pasándoselo genial con su nueva novia o lo que fuera que tenía en el momento en que lo pilló con ella. Aunque no lo reconociera, el dolor seguía estando vigente ahí, cada vez dolía menos pero aún no había salido del todo. Él había sido el perfecto bálsamo para curar sus heridas producidas por ese amor imposible que sentía por cierto chico de cabellos violeta. Trunks siempre había sido un ejemplo a seguir para ella, lo admiraba tanto desde que tenía memoria… y cuando descubrió que un nuevo sentimiento desconocido para ella estaba aflorando en su interior, todo cambió. Ellos se entendían a la perfección, y aunque se comportara a veces como una niña caprichosa y gruñona, él había tenido la suficiente paciencia para soportarla y apreciarla tal como era. Jamás había sentido nada igual por nadie y seguramente no lo volvería a sentir. ¿Era cierto entonces lo que dijo Bra de que el primer amor nunca se olvida? Bah, ya estaba pensando en tonterías de nuevo.

Ese amor de infancia y de pre-adolescencia se esfumó cuando Uub empezó a acercarse a ella. Al principio eran simples roces, miradas inocentes sin ningún tipo de malicia. Se lo pasaba tan bien con él y la hacía sentir tan única y especial que hubiese sido imposible no haberse sentido atraída por una persona de sus características. Y si además le añadimos que le encantaba la lucha igual o incluso más que ella y que era un partido excelente por lo guapo que era, entonces era ya el chico perfecto. Pero a la larga de la relación que mantuvieron, ella se dio cuenta de ciertos detalles algo desagradables: Uub podía llegar a ser la persona más dulce y cariñosa con ella, pero también era demasiado posesivo y sobreprotector. Eran incontables las veces que si daban un paseo y un hombre la miraba más de la cuenta, la vena de su novio se ponía hinchada de la rabia y los celos, incluso llegó a golpear a algún pobre desgraciado que miró un momento el trasero de Pan. Y algo que no toleraba Pan es que la trataran como un fino objeto capaz de quebrarse a la mínima de cambio y que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer todo el rato. Pero esas cosas incluso llegó a dejarlas pasar con tal de no tener demasiados problemas con su novio, aunque nunca sabría que al final lo que les separaría fuera el tema del sexo. Estaba tan decepcionada y triste por no corresponder los sentimientos de Uub por ese tiempo…y ella como una tonta fue a su casa para que hablaran las cosas, porque al fin y al cabo no quería perderle. Maldita fuera el día que encontró a su novio desnudo en la casa, con la respiración algo agitada y con una chica a su lado…

Él intentó excusarse varias veces alegando que ella había tenido la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido, de que si no lo hubiese tenido a dos velas tanto tiempo esto no hubiese pasado. Fue ahí cuando algo se rompió definitivamente y entendió algunas verdades. Durante un año y medio dejó que la amedrentara, su carácter fuerte había disminuido para convertirse en una persona débil y sumisa, incapaz de contradecir los deseos y las órdenes de su pareja. Él era de carácter dominante, y ella un alma indomable capaz de parar. Cuando se interpuso la barrera de la sexualidad y al no haber satisfecho sus deseos, decidió apuñalarla por la espalda de la manera más cruel. Y eso era de un auténtico capullo, descubrió que era demasiado inestable y cínico, y juró no volver jamás con él, aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas.

Apartando estos últimos pensamientos de su cabeza cierra el grifo de la ducha. El vapor que ha ocasionado el agua caliente hace que apenas se pueda ver nada, e intenta alcanzar como puede la toalla. Pero… ¡sorpresa! Había dejado la estúpida toalla en su cuarto y no tenía nada para secarse. Gruñendo de frustración, intenta pensar en algo para salir de ésta. Mientras pensaba y pensaba qué hacer, escucha el ruido de la puerta del baño abrirse, ¡no podía ser! Tenía que gritar o decir que estaba ocupado, y rápido. Sin embargo la puerta se abre demasiado deprisa y un Trunks somnoliento está ahí, observándola.

—¡Me estoy duchando!— se tapa como puede con sus manos las partes más significativas de su cuerpo— No abras por favor…

—¿Pan? Oh dios lo siento, me iré al otro no te preocupes por nada— tapándose los ojos para no ver nada y rojo de furia por la vergüenza, Trunks decide cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al lado contrario del pasillo.

—¡Espera! Esto… —se sonroja fuertemente— Es que no me he traído la toalla y bueno ah…No es plan de pasearme en pelotas hasta llegar a mi habitación, ya me entiendes…

—Descuida, iré si quieres a buscar una toalla— dice muy nervioso antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Estuvo varios minutos esperando a que regresara Trunks. Dios, se estaba congelando, no notaba los miembros de su cuerpo, los tenía completamente entumecidos ya que el vapor se había esfumado y el calor que inundaba la habitación cada vez se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Y estaban a pleno Enero… cuando pensaba que se iba a morir de hipotermia, escucha la voz de Trunks desde afuera diciéndole que ya tenía la toalla en la mano.

—Está bien, abriré poco a poco ni se te ocurra mirar…— abre la puerta, pero sin querer no ha visto el charco de agua debido al suelo mojado y tropieza llevándose a Trunks por delante.

La puerta se queda abierta de par en par, los dos son incapaces de moverse después del semejante trompazo. La imagen es del todo confusa y graciosa. Pan encima de Trunks completamente desnuda, mientras que él estaba debajo de Pan y con la toalla aún en la mano. Paradójicamente la toalla tapaba los atributos de Pan, al menos la parte delantera…se quedan varios minutos sin poder decir nada, solo observándose con la mirada fuertemente ruborizada por parte de los dos. Era extraño, pero Pan no podía siquiera alejarse de la figura de Trunks ni él la de ella, una fuerza invisible le imposibilitaba levantarse, para poder seguir hundiéndose en sus profundos ojos azules…

—¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa aquí?! ¿Qué hace la nieta de Kakarotto desnuda y encima de ti Trunks?— Vegeta acaba de hacer su aparición y mira la escena consternado, y algo divertido— Si queréis hacer porquerías iros a una habitación.

—¡Vegeta!— Pan se levanta violentamente llevándose la toalla a su cuerpo— Esto no es lo que parece, solo estábamos…

—¡Padre! ¿No pensarás que ella y yo…? Esto tiene una explicación— Trunks consigue levantarse como puede y mira a su padre asustado.

—Ahorrárosla, no me interesa en absoluto— solo atina a decir antes de marcharse, cuando los ha perdido de vista no puede evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante lo sucedido.

* * *

—¿Y dices que mi papi os pillo a ti y a Trunks en paños menores mientras salías de la ducha?— empieza a reírse escandalosamente— Es que es buenísimo. Lo que se le pasaría por la cabeza en ese instante. Bueno— ha dejado de reír y mira fijamente a Pan—, al final estás haciendo progresos con el reto…

—No tiene gracia— resopla enfadada— ¡me vio desnuda! Madre mía que vergüenza, ¿cómo voy a poder mirar ahora a la cara a Trunks y a tu padre? Y deja ya lo del reto ¿quieres? Estás empezando a cansarme, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no voy a participar en nada que tenga que ver con eso.

—Ains que aburrida, yo pienso que es una señal del destino, ese tipo de situaciones puede ocasionar otras más…interesantes…—su tono es de lo más insinuante.

—Lo tendré en cuenta gracias— responde sarcásticamente— Oh no… otra vez él no…— está mirando a un punto fijo de la calle. En la acera de enfrente se encuentra Uub.

—¿Qué ocurre Pan? —la zarandea para que reaccione pero sin éxito— ¿A qué estás mirando…?— de repente ella también se da cuenta del individuo que está en frente de ellas, e intenta hacer que Pan se mueva para que se vayan las dos corriendo de allí.

Parece que en un momento Pan reacciona y empieza a correr, ya que Uub se ha dado cuenta de su presencia y está llamándola a todo volumen. Lo último que le escucha decir antes de perderle de vista es _¡Pan, espera un momento necesito hablar contigo! _Pero ella no tenía nada de qué hablar con él. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la ruptura, y desde entonces él insistía en hablar con ella. Según palabras escritas en mensajes de su móvil, él se arrepentía de las cosas que le hizo cuando estaban juntos, y de su comportamiento tras su separación. Afirmaba que la seguía amando y que poco le importaba tener que esperar de nuevo, que haberse acostado con esa chica había sido un error que lo estaba pagando caro y que sufría muchísimo por todo lo sucedido. Pero ella ya no le creía nada, sabía que si le había sido infiel una vez, era capaz de hacerlo de nuevo y no tenía por qué aguantarlo una vez más, además de que ya no confiaba en él. Otro rasgo más para sumarse a la lista: era un buen manipulador emocional.

Sin darse cuenta, ya están a la entrada del instituto, la carrera ha hecho que acelerarán el paso y poder llegar a tiempo a la primera clase. Estando en la entrada, Bra y Pan se quedan varios minutos sin articular palabra.

—Bueno, al final llegamos antes de tiempo y todo— intenta hacer que desaparezca el silencio incómodo— ¿quieres que hablemos sobre lo que acaba de pasar o…?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— está algo acalorada— solo debía quitármelo de en medio, yo iré más adelante, la clase de Biología está a punto de empezar, nos vemos después.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…— antes de irse le propina una abrazo amistoso, lo cual Pan acepta gustosa y se aleja con una sonrisa.

Tras la escena emotiva, decide quedarse un poco más en la entrada, la idea de entrar ya y tener que ver de nuevo las paredes del instituto la deprimían sobremanera. De repente, alguien se estaciona cerca de donde se encuentra ella. Por las pintas y las formas, debía ser un hombre, tenía casco así que no podía verle bien el rostro. Parecía el típico macarra con la chupa de cuero, el pañuelo naranja rodeándole el cuello y la moto a juego.

—Hey Bra, ¿no entras?— Nicole se acaba de acercar y la saluda con la mano— ¿Qué estás mirando? Miras al chico de la moto eh, qué pillina yo también me había fijado…

—Oh por dios ¿quién estará haciendo tanto ruido?— mira un momento a unos metros de la entrada del instituto— lo que nos faltaba, otro motero toca narices, espérame un momento Nicole, ahora estoy contigo.

Después del numerito con el ex de Pan, Bra reconoce que la ha puesto de mal humor, ¿hasta cuándo iba a molestar a su amiga? ¿Acaso no conocía la palabra anti-acoso? Normal que Pan no levantara del todo cabeza, si el idiota de Uub estaba todo el rato comiéndole la oreja con lo de volver a ser pareja. Y lo que faltaba para rematar el plan era el típico pandillero tocapelotas que se ponía a fastidiar en las entradas de los institutos porque seguramente no habría pisado uno en su vida.

—Oye tú— le señala con el dedo— no sé si te has dado cuenta pero el ruido que hace tu moto es del todo desagradable, y hay gente aquí que le molesta, así que por favor no hagas más ese ruido atroz.

El desconocido se quita el casco y la mira de forma expectante. Al quitárselo, Bra puede apreciar unos preciosos ojos azules claros, facciones maduras —aunque le daban un toque infantil— y el pelo largo, más bien pasando un poco los hombros. Era guapo no lo podía negar, y era bastante joven, no le echaba más de veinte años.

—No sé quién te has creído para hablarme así niñita, si no fueras tan guapa te daría ahora mismo unos azotes en ese bonito culo que tienes— la estudia con la mirada y observándola de una forma arrogante y burlona— si no te gusta entra ya en el instituto y no tendrás que escucharlo monada.

—¡Esto es el colmo! No si aparte de macarra y maleducado eres un pervertido, no pienso seguir hablando con un tío que no sabe ni peinarse por las mañanas.

—Jum, si fuera un pervertido— ríe por lo bajo— ¡haría esto!— antes de que pueda reaccionar ve como el desconocido le da una sonora palmada en el trasero y reanudar la marcha con su moto— ¡Adiós culo bonito, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver!

Uno, dos, tres. Y Bra sigue estancada en el sitio. Pero… ¿cómo se había atrevido ese_ sucio, arrogante e inútil ente_ a tocarla? ¡Ella era Bra! Y no podía tolerar que desconocidos así de la nada aparecieran y le tocaran el trasero. Dios, se había quedado con las ganas de haberle propinado una fuerte bofetada…pero bueno así era la vida, y seguramente no volvería a ver a ese horrible —y por qué no hortera— hombre.

* * *

La cena en Capsule Corp era por así decirlo silenciosa, incluso se podría pensar que demasiado. Bulma miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué mosca les había picado a todos que estaban tan callados y ausentes? Hasta Vegeta parecía ido por a saber qué cosa. Intentando animar un poco el ambiente, empieza a hablar.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal os ha ido el día?— mira un momento a Trunks— ¿Mucho trabajo por la empresa?

—No mucho, como siempre de aburrido— responde desganado.

—Ya veo…—no muy convencida gira su vista hacia Pan— ¿y tú que Pan? ¿Cómo van esos estudios?

—Bueno, lo cierto es que…—mira un momento hacia donde está Trunks, sonrojándose en el intento al recordar la escena de la mañana— eh… Tengo ciertos problemas con una asignatura.

—Es verdad, Pan me lo dijo esta mañana— Bra interviene en la conversación— tiene problemas con economía y yo le aconsejé que buscara a un profesor particular, aunque no se nos ocurre nadie en mente.

—Mm…—Bulma se muestra pensativa unos segundos— ¡Ya lo tengo! Trunks podría ayudarte, al fin y al cabo dirige una empresa y estudió económicas.

—¡Qué!— gritan los dos susodichos al unísono—Espera, espera— Trunks es el que habla ahora—, como tú misma has dicho dirijo una empresa, no sé si tendré tiempo…

—¿Y por qué no?— se muestra confundida por su reacción— Por la tarde estás muerto del asco sin nada qué hacer, podrías ayudar a la pobre Pan, que lo necesita de veras— lanza una mirada de ternura a la chica.

—Eso hermanito pobre Pan, necesita de tu ayuda— Bra parece disfrutar de lo lindo mientras que Trunks la fulmina con la mirada.

—Déjalos mujer, a lo mejor de todo el tiempo que pasan juntos estarán hartos de estar cerca el uno del otro—su tono de voz es serio, pero con un deje divertido mientras mira a la pareja.

—¡Papá!— Trunks está completamente ruborizado.

—¿De qué hablas ahora Vegeta? No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso…—Bulma se muestra confundida.

—De nada ejem— Pan hace como si se atragantara con algo—. Por mí no hay ningún problema.

—Por mí tampoco— sonríe a Pan al desaparecer su antes notorio sonrojo—; ¿te parece que empecemos mañana mismo con las clases entonces?

Goten está mirando su plato ensimismado sin enterarse de la conversación, Bra y Vegeta se refunfuñan por lo bajo mientras que Bulma mira desconcertada a unos ruborizados Pan y Trunks que no hacen más que evitar que sus miradas se encontraran.

El día de Goten Son no había sido muy bueno y fructífero. Primero estuvo la escenita de la mañana con Bra. Cielo santo, ¿cómo era capaz de comportarse así una adolescente de apenas diecisiete años? Le había dado mil vueltas al asunto mientras caminaba junto a Trunks al trabajo, y la única respuesta posible es que estuviera jugando un poco con él. Debía de ser eso ¿verdad? Todos saben que Bra a veces podía llegar a ser algo… impulsiva e infantil, a lo mejor solo quería tomarle el pelo, necesitaba pensar que era eso porque si de verdad estaba actuando enserio tendría que hablar seriamente con Trunks al respecto. Olvidando esos pensamientos, de pronto se le vinieron otros mucho más perturbadores…

—_Estás muy callado, y eso es muy raro en ti— el hombre de cabellos lavanda rompe el silencio que se había producido entre ambos—, ¿te ocurre algo?_

—_¿Y qué me iba a pasar?_

—_¿Por qué respondes con otra pregunta?_

—_¿Por qué lo haces tú?_

—_Vale, vale, lo he pillado— suspira dándose por vencido—. Si no me lo quieres decir está todo bien, pero me preocupo, normalmente estás alegre y no paras ni un minuto de hablar, y hoy te veo tan apagado…_

—_Son tonterías mías, además tú también estás demasiado callado y ausente._

—_Cierto, supongo que hoy nos hemos levantado con mal pie eso es todo— le da una palmadita en la espalda en son de apoyo._

_El camino al trabajo se vuelve de nuevo en silencio. Suponía que los dos debían tener esa mañana ciertos ratos de tranquilidad y sosiego para hundirse en sus propios pensamientos. Todo iba bien, hasta que de repente una bici con una persona que le resultaba a Goten familiar hizo su aparición pasando por al lado de ellos. Como si de una cámara lenta se tratara, fijó su vista varios minutos sobre la muchacha que iba en ella, y lo más sorprendente es que la mujer en cuestión también se quedó varios minutos observándole. El corazón de Goten se paró por unos momentos. No podía ser, era prácticamente improbable que se tratara de ella…_

_No podía ser la Innombrable… era imposible._

_Hacía más de diez años que no la veía, trece para ser exactos, desde que se mudó de la ciudad tras "eso". A pesar de haber pasado los años, él era incapaz todavía de pronunciar su nombre, era algo que había tachado como prohibido, e hizo obligar a Trunks a que tampoco la nombrara. Era demasiado doloroso pensar en el pasado, demasiado sufrimiento… sin embargo no pudo evitar que su cabeza pensara su nombre._

_Pares._

—_Hey te has quedado ido, ya hemos llegado a la puerta de la empresa— le da un codazo para que volviera en sí._

—_Ah_— _se despierta de su ensimismamiento, cierto ya hemos llegado, menudo despiste— intentaba parecer despreocupado, pero lo que acaba de suceder lo había dejado trastornado. Tenía que ser una coincidencia, seguramente esa mujer se pareciera mucho a ella y nada más…_

_Trunks vuelve a mirarlo ceñudo, pero prefiere evitar el tema cuando ve a una sonriente Marron acercándose también a la entrada. Llevaba una cestita con comida entre las manos, e iba pulcramente vestida con una cola de caballo. Los saluda con la mano y se queda a pocos metros de donde están ellos._

—_¡Buenos días chicos!— siempre usaba su tono alegre y despreocupado— Oh vaya, sé que levantarse para ir a trabajar, y hacer eso una rutina es bastante triste, pero tampoco es para que me llevéis esa cara de funeral._

—_Estamos bien, solo algo distraídos no te preocupes._

—_Me alegro entonces— parece pensar algo de pronto—. Oye Trunks, he estado pensando y me gustaría conocer a tu hermana mejor. El día de Nochebuena me pareció una chica encantadora y me gustaría invitarla un día a Kame House, ¿se lo podrías decir de mi parte?_

—_Cuenta con ello— responde antes de que los tres se dispusieran a entrar a la empresa y ocupar sus respectivos lugares._

* * *

—Lo cierto es que me sorprendió tu invitación a tu casa Marron, pero me alegro de estar aquí.

—No hay de qué— esboza una sonrisa mientras le ofrece una taza de té—. Tu hermano y yo somos amigos desde hace muchísimos años y me sorprendió bastante cuando me contó por carta que tenía una hermana y bueno… en Nochebuena descubrí que tenemos cosas en común.

—Es cierto, ¿a quién en su sano juicio no le gusta la moda? Con mi amiga Pan no puedo hablar mucho de eso, es demasiado pasota y algo informal de gustos.

—¿Pan es la nieta de Goku no? Él es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, aunque yo no conozca todavía a Pan.

—Seguro que te cae bien, es una buena chica, aunque ha pasado últimamente por una época algo chunga— Marron la mira sin entender— es decir, mal de amores. Sin embargo no creo que sea peor que cuando tuvo una crisis de identidad al inicio de la adolescencia y se vistiera como un muchacho, dios mío era un horror, siempre que se lo recuerdo se cabrea y me saca la lengua. Menos mal que yo estaba allí para enmendar el error.

—Es bastante interesante, la próxima vez tráetela para que pueda conocerla. Ahora tengo estar atenta de la puerta porque mi tío va a venir de un momento a otro.

—¿Tu tío?

—Si bueno, aunque te parezca algo extraño, ¡es más joven que yo! ¿Te lo puedes creer?— su semblante se muestra alucinado— es una larga historia, pero bueno él ha vivido algunos años alejado de la ciudad, algo así como un ermitaño, y ahora va a quedarse un tiempo aquí. Dice que está harto de la vida rural y que quiere buscar empleo y todas esas cosas.

—¿Más joven enserio? ¿Cuántos años tiene 23 o 24 más o menos?— Marron asiente con la cabeza— No me lo puedo creer… ¿y es guapo o qué?— su tono recobra un interés nuevo.

—Qué pillina eres, pues la verdad es que no lo sé muy bien, me fui de aquí cuando era muy pequeña y él era prácticamente un bebé, pero por las fotos que he visto de cuando era adolescente y lo que me dice mi madre de que apenas ha cambiado desde entonces no está nada mal— su discurso es interrumpido cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta— ¡Debe de ser él!

Bra espera un rato sentada en el sillón. Está llena de curiosidad por saber cómo es el tío de Marron, esperaba que no fuera como su hermana 18, se la veía tan gruñona e intimidante…puede admirar como Marron se abalanza sobre una figura masculina para darle un cálido abrazo, sin embargo ella es incapaz de verle bien el rostro. Poco a poco Marron se aleja del hombre y lo puede ver con claridad, va subiendo de arriba abajo lentamente. Llevaba puestos unas deportivas, un pantalón vaquero ajustado, era de anchos hombros y… espera un momento, ¿eso era una chupa de cuero? Y el pañuelo naranja rodeándole el cuello y su pelo largo… ¡No era posible!

—¡Tú eres el motero pervertido!— grita de pronto asombrada señalando al hombre.

Marron mira a Bra sin entender nada, y el hombre se queda varios minutos admirándola con la mirada con un semblante serio. Poco a poco su rostro y sus facciones de la cara van cambiando, pasando de ser serio a uno de sorpresa y burla.

—Vaya, vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo— replica soltando un silbido de admiración.

* * *

**Notas de autora**: Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón por tardar tanto T_T es que he pasado una etapa algo...vacía y triste. Tenía una laguna mental sorprendente, y hubiese tardado mucho más porque no estoy muy contenta de cómo me salió el capítulo este, me ha parecido algo corto a comparación del anterior. No sé si este capítulo va a alcanzar las expectativas de los lectores, pero prometo que el próximo va a ser algo más largo e intentaré profundizarlo muchísimo más. Quiero intentar plasmar como se sienten los personajes y a veces me cuesta horrores, sin contar que hacer un fic de humor me está costando media vida porque yo soy más de drama. Si tienen alguna queja, duda, o apalearme por no haber conseguido el efecto deseado o no les agrada mi forma de escribir, háganmelo saber en un review. A veces pienso que soy demasiado exigente conmigo misma, aún así prometo no tardar tanto ¿de acuerdo? Por haber sido una mala autora y hacer esperar demasiado u.u os voy a dejar el título del próximo capi:

Enero II: "El tío de Marron"

¡Saludos y cuídense!


	4. Enero II: El tío de Marron

_**Sinopsis**_: Pan y Bra están hartas de escuchar a sus amigas hablar de sexo. Y es entonces cuando se proponen un reto: antes de su próximo cumpleaños para llegar a la mayoría de edad, tendrán que perder la virginidad. Las reglas del juego han empezado y ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Cuál de las dos lo conseguirá primero? ¿Quiénes serán sus víctimas?

_**Aclaraciones: **_Ni dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.

**El reto**

—_¿Tu tío?_

—_Si bueno, aunque te parezca algo extraño, ¡es más joven que yo! ¿Te lo puedes creer?— su semblante se muestra alucinado— Es una larga historia, pero bueno él ha vivido algunos años alejado de la ciudad, algo así como un ermitaño, y ahora va a quedarse un tiempo aquí. Dice que está harto de la vida rural y que quiere buscar empleo y todas esas cosas._

—_¿Más joven enserio? ¿Cuántos años tiene 23 o 24 más o menos?— Marron asiente con la cabeza— No me lo puedo creer… ¿y es guapo o qué?— su tono recobra un interés nuevo._

—_Qué pillina eres, pues la verdad es que no lo sé muy bien, me fui de aquí cuando era muy pequeña y él era prácticamente un bebé, pero por las fotos que he visto de cuando era adolescente y lo que me dice mi madre de que apenas ha cambiado desde entonces no está nada mal— su discurso es interrumpido cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta— ¡Debe de ser él!_

_Bra espera un rato sentada en el sillón. Está llena de curiosidad por saber cómo es el tío de Marron, esperaba que no fuera como su hermana 18, se la veía tan gruñona e intimidante…puede admirar como Marron se abalanza sobre una figura masculina para darle un cálido abrazo, sin embargo ella es incapaz de verle bien el rostro. Poco a poco Marron se aleja del hombre y lo puede ver con claridad, va subiendo de abajo arriba lentamente. Llevaba puestos unas deportivas, un pantalón vaquero ajustado, era de anchos hombros y… espera un momento, ¿eso era una chupa de cuero? Y el pañuelo naranja rodeándole el cuello y su pelo largo… ¡No era posible!_

—_¡Tú eres el motero pervertido!— grita de pronto asombrada señalando al hombre._

_Marron mira a Bra sin entender nada, y el hombre se queda varios minutos admirándola con la mirada con un semblante serio. Poco a poco su rostro y sus facciones de la cara van cambiando, pasando de ser serio a uno de sorpresa y burla._

—_Vaya, vaya el mundo es un pañuelo— replica soltando un silbido de admiración_.

**Capítulo 4**

_**Enero II: "El tío de Marron"**_

—Vale, esta es la última vez que lo intentamos por hoy ¿de acuerdo?— se rasca la cabeza y pone una de sus manos en su frente, en acción de cansancio—Para poder hacer bien los problemas y la parte práctica del ejercicio deberías primero estudiar los conceptos relativos a los proyectos de inversión que te proporcioné.

—Ya lo hice Trunks— resopla—, pero hay cosas que no me quedan bastante claras— toma aire antes de continuar—: los componentes son la duración de la inversión (n), el desembolso inicial(A), cobros o entradas de dinero (Ce), los pagos (Pi), Flujo Neto de Caja (FNC) y el valor residual (VR). Sin embargo me lio mucho porque hay veces que se me olvidan sus abreviaturas y no sé qué rayos poner en cada cosa para calcular el VAN*.

—Eso se soluciona haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios no te preocupes—sonríe satisfecho—, lo importante es que la teoría la llevas bien, además en los exámenes suelen dar algunas fórmulas para que puedas llevar a cabo la tarea. ¿Cuándo es el examen?

—Dentro de diez días, y aún faltan cosas por dar, pero es pura práctica.

—Lo cierto es que diez días es poco tiempo si tenemos que dar más temario, pero como que me llamo Trunks que tu apruebas ese examen, sino… ¿Qué diría tu padre de mi? No quiero que me tachen de mal tutor— suelta una risita nerviosa.

—Cierto, Gohan no te perdonaría que yo suspendiese un examen en el cual me ayudas tú, y eso que eres experto en la materia— ríe por lo bajo—; de todas formas has podido comprobar que soy una manta en cuanto a números y fórmulas— su semblante se oscurece de pronto.

—Es decir, que no te vamos a ver siendo una gran economista ni trabajando en la Bolsa ¿verdad? Oh vamos no seas melodramática— le da unas palmaditas en la espalda— cuando vayas a la universidad te quitarás esta materia de en medio, si es que eliges alguna carrera de letras. Tengo una idea, si apruebas el examen haré algo por ti ¿qué me dices Pan? ¡Iremos a algún sitio a celebrarlo!

—¿En serio me lo dices?— de repente un fuerte sonrojo se apodera de su rostro sin poder evitarlo— Bueno… ¡Está bien, me parece buena idea! Será mejor que empecemos con el Payback y el TIR* —aparta un momento la mirada hacia los apuntes— aún tenemos cosas que hacer con esto.

A Trunks le resultaba de lo más adorable la cara de concentración de Pan. Hacía ya cuatro días que habían empezado con las clases, y aunque al principio le resultó algo incómodo debido al "incidente" en el baño, ella rápidamente hizo que se sintiera de nuevo a gusto. Decidió por lo tanto no darle más vueltas al asunto, una metedura de pata lo podía cometer cualquiera, debía pensar que aunque de momento se sonrojara furiosamente al recordarlo, dentro de poco se convertiría en una anécdota para contar a sus nietos. Bueno, si es que alguna vez iba a tenerlos porque al paso que iba empezaba a dudarlo de veras…

—¿Cómo van esos estudios?— de la nada aparece una feliz Bulma con una bandeja con comida— He preparado algo, una pequeña merienda supongo que podéis tomaros un pequeño descanso. Ains…con esta escena es como si volviera a esos años de mi Trunks estudiante, con sus deberes y mis meriendas de la tarde. Qué viejos tiempos…— empiezan a brillarle los ojos.

—Mamá no tenemos diez años, no hacía falta todo esto de verdad— replica cansado y algo avergonzado por la actitud de Bulma.

—Pero no te muestres así hijo, yo lo hago gustosa siempre, y más para que nuestra invitada se sienta mejor que nunca mientras permanezca aquí. Por cierto, ¿no has visto lo genial que te quedan las gafas?— atrae a Pan con el brazo y señala el rostro de Trunks— ¿A que sí Pan? Debería ponérselas más a menudo, le dan un toque intelectual a la vez que sexy—le guiña un ojo con complicidad.

—Eh…esto…—su cara de pronto parece un tomate maduro.

—¡Mamá! —replica totalmente ruborizado—Ese no es el caso ahora. ¿Por qué no nos dejas con lo que estábamos haciendo? No podemos perder el tiempo…

—Oh vale, os dejo que sigáis con vuestras cosas, si me necesitáis ya sabéis donde encontrarme. ¿Portaos bien eh?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera articular palabra, Bulma sale pitando del comedor dando alegres brincos. Ayer mismo escuchó por casualidad decir a Bra algo sobre que Pan tenía que seducir a Trunks. Reconoce que dicha información la sorprendió sobremanera, y qué decir que pensó que era una auténtica locura. ¡Pan era aún una niña! Sin embargo…

_Tuve que sonsacarle a Bra todo lo relacionado con el tema, al principio se hizo la loca y me decía que no sabía de qué hablaba. Já, no sabe que Bulma Briefs hace hablar hasta a las piedras si hace falta. Finalmente me dijo no muy convencida que todo este plan que se le ocurrió de que Pan durmiera en nuestra casa era porque estaba enamorada de Trunks y le pareció muy tierno que vivieran juntos, así estaría más cerca de él, y que ella intentaría unirlos. De todas formas, siento que me está ocultando información importante, pero tarde o temprano la descubriré._

_Lo cierto es que siempre me parecieron una pareja que se entendían bien y eran buenos camaradas, pero de ahí a que tengan una relación… Qué demonios, aunque sea menor de edad ella cumplirá los dieciocho este año y si todo va bien… ¡La familia de Goku y la mía estarían unidas para siempre! Está claro entonces, yo también me apunto al club de unir a esos dos._

* * *

—¿Os conocéis? Esto es una sorpresa vaya— Marron mira escéptica a Bra, y luego a su tío, como esperando una explicación.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡El tío de Marron es el motero pervertido! Maldita sea, de todos los hombres molestos, maleducados, macarras y horteras y una larga lista de defectos ¿tenía que ser el que me encontré hace unos días? Aún puedo sentir como su asquerosa y sucia mano se posó en mi trasero para darle una palmada sonora. Juré que si lo volviera a ver me vengaría con una bofetada. Oye, al final no todo va a ser tan malo…_

Minuto de silencio.

—Lo cierto es que tuvimos un breve, pero intenso encuentro en la puerta de unos de los institutos de la Capital— pone sus manos en sus caderas y empieza a andar lentamente hacia donde está Bra— tuvimos una amena conversación, ¿verdad culo bonito? Lo malo es que me fui sin saber tu nombre pero ahora que estás aquí podrás decírmelo.

—¡De amena nada! ¡Y no lo cuentes así que se podían pensar cosas raras!— grita colérica

—Argg ¿qué son esos gritos? No sé qué pinta la hija de Vegeta gritando en mi casa— la fulmina con la mirada— a hacer escándalos a otro sitio niña.

—¡Hermanita! Oh qué de tiempo sin verte, te veo como siempre, tan seca y distante con las visitas, ¿acaso no vas a venir a recibirme como merezco? Después de un largo viaje es lo mínimo… ¿Y dónde está mi cuñadito? ¿Sigue encogiendo más de tamaño cada año?— pregunta con un tono de burla mirando de un lado a otro.

—Ah, hola 17, ya veo que tú tampoco cambias mucho, te sigo comportando igual de cuando eras adolescente— suspira cansada—; sigues siendo un niño rebelde y mimado incapaz de madurar a pesar de la edad que tienes.

—Ni que fuera una cuarentona amargada como tú, yo estoy en la flor de la vida. En mayo cumpliré los veinticuatro, déjame disfrutar un poco. Sabes que yo soy el eterno adolescente— mira con ojitos tiernos a 18.

—Si ya… pues nada siéntate, estás en tu _casa_, seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien durante tu estancia— diciendo esto con una voz obviamente sarcástica, decide volver de nuevo a lo que hacía antes.

—Antes que nada— gira su vista hacia Bra—, debería presentarme: Me llamo 17, soy el tío de Marron y voy a pasar una temporada en su casa, es un placer conocerte.

—No puedo decir lo mismo— susurra por lo bajo para que nadie la escuche mientras lo mira ceñuda—, pero como no me gusta ser maleducada, yo también me presentaré: Soy Bra Briefs, mi familia es amiga de la tuya, es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Muy interesante…supongo que perteneces a la familia de los Briefs de Capsule Corp— Bra asiente con la cabeza—. Vayamos a sentarnos en el salón, y sé que como mi querida sobrina me adora— ríe por lo bajo—, empezaré a relatarle todo lo sucedido hasta la fecha. Si quieres puedes quedarte también, más vale dos miradas de admiración que una.

Sin hacer caso a la mirada furibunda y ceñuda de Bra y al ruedo de ojos de Marron, 17 se dispone a dirigirse hacia el sillón más cercano para acomodarse y empezar a contar lo acontecido durante sus años de adolescencia.

La abuela materna de Marron, es decir la madre de 18 y 17, tuvo a la primera siendo una chica muy joven. Tras saber de su embarazo, el padre de la criatura se desentendió completamente del tema durante unos meses. Ella intentó localizarle, le suplicó cientos de veces que no la abandonara, que la situación la habían creado los dos y no ella sola, pero fue inútil todo tipo de intentos. Finalmente la recta final del embarazo empezó y al nacer 18, un atisbo de ternura y culpabilidad comenzó a aflorar en el interior del padre, haciendo que éste al final volviera con la chica que siempre había amado. Los años pasaron, 18 ya era una adulta hecha y madura con una familia que había construido con su marido Krilin y su hijita de apenas dos años de edad. Fue entonces cuando a sus padres les empezó a acecharles la soledad y la melancolía ya que su pequeña hija ya había crecido e iba a ir de ahora en adelante por su cuenta. Decidieron finalmente en tener otro hijo, ya que a esas alturas y circunstancias era diferente de lo que pasó con la primera, y fue ahí cuando nació 17.

Era un niño tan adorable y encantador en su niñez, que las personas que le veían pasar o tenían la posibilidad de conocerlo se encandilaban por su alegría y dulzura. Pero al terminar la bonita infancia, la adolescencia le pilló bastante desprevenido. Los cambios fisiológicos, la forma de ser y sus pensamientos dieron un giro abismal. No lo volverían a ver más como ese niñito dulce y angelical que podían perdonarle todo, y eso fue el detonante de su camino a la perdición. Se escapaba contables veces del instituto, traía calificaciones desastrosas, contestaba malamente a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino e incluso llegó a robar coches por diversión. Las malas compañías, el alcohol y las chicas de pago siendo un menor era su único mundo en esos momentos. Sus padres, desesperados por la radical actitud de su hijo de diecisiete años, decidieron mandarlo al bosque con un antiguo amigo de la familia, para que se alejara de los suburbios de la ciudad y que empezara a valerse por sí mismo. El D.r. Gero era un reputado científico que vivía de forma aislada del mundo en las montañas. Allí tenía su laboratorio y el sitio donde realizaba sus experimentos y creaciones. 17 se mostró demasiado reacio al desconocido pero poco a poco empezó a interesarse por la robótica y la mecánica y se convenció de vivir como un ermitaño. Los primeros años fueron bien hasta que…

—¿Hasta qué…?— animaba Marron para que continuara el relato ansiosa.

—Hasta que ese viejo loco perdió la cabeza y tuvieron que encerrarle en un manicomio— sus ojos se muestran chispeantes, aunque con un halo de odio que nadie es capaz de notar—. Y ya está, aquí estoy, decidido a buscar de nuevo un empleo y a volver a la ciudad tras mi paso por _el infierno_.

—¡Maldición!—grita Bra de repente— se me ha hecho bastante tarde, tendré que llamar a mi papi para que venga a recogerme.

—Podrías buscar una alternativa mejor— 17 sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Que alternativa?— Bra aún se muestra a la defensiva con el hombre, no se fiaba ni un pelo, y más con lo que acaba de contar de su pasado.

—Podría llevarte yo con mi moto, ¿te acuerdas de ella?— señala hacia un punto en la ventana— Seguro que te trae buenos y felices recuerdos, sobre todo por su agradable ruido.

—¡Ni loca me montaría en ese artefacto sacado del mismo infierno! Y qué decir del que me lleva, antes me tiro por un acantilado antes de ir contigo a ningún sitio— gruñe la princesa apartándole la mirada con desprecio.

—Oh vamos Bra no seas así, mi tío solo te está ofreciendo su ayuda no seas desconsiderada— Marron cruza los brazos en gesto de desaprobación.

—No pasa nada sobrina, si la pequeña Bra tiene miedo de subirse a mi moto yo no soy quien para obligarla a que la lleve, que llame a su "_papi_" y ya está, yo he cumplido y he sido amable jum— lanza una mirada de desafío a la hija de Bulma.

_Espera un momento, ¿había oído bien? ¿Acaso ese insignificante sujeto había dicho que yo tenía miedo? ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!_

—¿Dónde está el casco de la dichosa moto? ¡¿Y tú a que esperas para ir a por ella y arrancarla?! A mí nadie me llama cobarde y se queda tan tranquilo— le señala con el dedo con semblante amenazante—. Por cierto Marron gracias por tu visita me ha gustado mucho, espero que la podamos repetir otro día— su tono se vuelve dulce y tranquilo cuando se dirige a ella.

—Y yo que pensaba que este día iba a ser de lo más aburrido…—17 suelta una carcajada larga antes de que Bra salga por la puerta con el casco puesto y dispuesta a sentarse detrás de él.

—Sólo te aviso que esto no quedará así, y si intentas algún truco de los tuyos como el de la velocidad para que me aferre más a ti o intentar meterme mano de nuevo, lo lamentarás.

—Yo también me alegro de que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar— solo atina a decir antes de arrancar la moto.

* * *

**31 de Enero. 8:30 de la mañana**

—Guardad los libros, poned sobre la mesa solamente el bolígrafo y la calculadora, el examen está a punto de comenzar.

—Pan, ¿te encuentras bien? Venga ánimo, seguro que esta vez te sale bien, has estado varios días con mi hermano en sesiones intensivas de estudio— Bra intenta animarla con pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Esperemos que sí, he dado tanta lata a Trunks que sería para matarme si lo suspendo al final —suspira derrotada— tengo que relajarme y no perder la calma.

Fue lo último dicho por ella cuando la profesora de economía de la empresa empezó a entregar las hojas de los exámenes y a exigir absoluto silencio en el aula. Estaba tan aterrada… esperaba que le tocara alguna que otra teoría y poca práctica, aún puede escuchar en su cabeza las voces que le decían las fórmulas, tener en cuenta de que si tenía varios proyectos de inversión y tener que elegir cuál era el mejor, que siempre eligiera el de mayor rentabilidad…. Esto iba a ser un desastre lo sabía. Cuando escuchó decir a la profesora que ya podían darle la vuelta a sus exámenes, se tomó varios minutos para decidirse, era el ahora o nunca.

_¡Ostras! Esta vez ha elegido el método de las dos opciones para elegir el que mejor se puede dar, mm la opción A tiene una teoría bastante más fácil que la opción B, ¡y no piden el Payback! Oh dios es mi día de suerte. Venga Pan que tú puedes, esto está chupado y harás este examen tan bien y perfecto que tu profesora te tirará flores durante todo el semestre._

Con una fuerza y un optimismo renovado, Pan empieza a realizar el examen. No tarda ni quince minutos en desarrollar toda la teoría, sabe que no le tomaría demasiado tiempo y que la práctica era lo más complicado y lo dejaba para el final. El primero era bastante sencillo, tenía expuestos dos proyectos diferentes, solo debía calcular el VAN y decidir cuál de los dos era mejor inversión. Había ciertos conceptos que ya se lo daban en el ejercicio —tal como dijo Trunks—, tuvo que recordar que al darle el valor residual debía sumárselo al último flujo neto de caja, ya que al principio no veía bien por qué no le encajaba el resultado. Y el calcular el TIR fue un juego de niños para ella, sin embargo a la hora de saber si el proyecto era efectivo o no su cerebro se paró en seco un momento. Cielos, quedaban menos de veinte minutos para que sonara la campana del timbre y algo tan estúpido como eso no era capaz de recordarlo. Podría ponerlo a voleo, pero claro también exigía que explicara el por qué lo era o no. Maldita sea, si no decía nada pronto el cálculo del TIR sería inútil y no contaría nota en el ejercicio.

Después de sudores fríos y tics nerviosos en la mano que sujetaba el bolígrafo, no pudo hacer nada más ya que el timbre retumbó en sus oídos de una forma loca y apresurada. Con pesadez y derrota entregó el examen con la mirada cabizbaja y apesadumbrada. ¡Maldita rentabilidad! Ahora que entregó el examen se le vino a la mente la respuesta, tenía que verificar si la rentabilidad era mayor o menor que la tasa de capital, y ahí se sacaba si la inversión se podría efectuar. Sonaba tan estúpido… al menos podría consolarse que no iba a ser la primera ni la única que ha tenido una laguna mental transitoria y que la vuelta de información ocurriera tras terminar un examen. Pero seguía siendo demasiado injusto, y ella lo sabía.

**Pocos días después**

—Deja de temblar ya mujer, que te va a dar un colapso nervioso.

—Es que tú no lo entiendes, dejé una pregunta que tenía 3 puntos ¡y solo por un puñetero apartado! No sé con seguridad si el otro ejercicio me salió perfecto, y la teoría solo vale dos puntos y medio.

—Ains, nadie te va a matar por no haber hecho un apartado bien, eso le puede ocurrir a cualquiera no seas tan exigente contigo misma— replica Bra perdiendo la paciencia.

—No es tan fácil como lo pintas, ya sabes las consecuencias de mi suspenso: cero vida social y cero lucha— hace un gesto de desagrado—. Por cierto, ¿te has dado cuenta de que un chico de otra clase está mirándonos fijamente desde la puerta del aula?— mira disimuladamente hacia la entrada— ¿Qué diablos mira tanto?

—Oh no, otra vez dios como se puede ser tan pesado e insistente— cuando mira un momento hacia donde está el chico en cuestión gira en la cabeza en un rápido movimiento— Es Kaito Masaki de nuevo.

—¿Kaito Masaki?— Pan se muestra pensativa— Ah ya sé, es un chico de la clase de al lado, por lo que dicen de él es un buen estudiante y deportista, además de que su familia está forrada. De todas formas no sé por qué nos observa tan fijamente.

—Puede que su familia esté forrada y que se bañen en dinero, pero a cuanto a insistencia se refiere creo que tiene más. Lleva detrás de mí desde que comenzó el segundo trimestre, es decir hace poco. Supuestamente yo le gusto desde hace tiempo, pero ahora le ha dado por el rol de acosador incansable.

—¿Y cómo es que no te gusta?— Bra la mira sin entender— quiero decir, es más o menos tu prototipo: un pijo rico que se le da bien los deportes y los estudios. Suelo visualizarte con tipos parecidos a él.

—Es que le veo tan pretencioso… Hay algo que no me acaba de gustar de él eso es todo, además ya sabes perfectamente que mi objetivo prioritario es tu tío Goten— suelta un suspiro de enamorada—, ni aunque hubiese cientos de Kaitos puede superar a ese macizo.

Dándose por vencida ante el último comentario de Bra, y viendo que el susodicho Masaki se ha alejado por fin de la puerta con sus amigos, de pronto empieza a sentir ese temblor y nudo en el estómago cuando ve aparecer a la profesora de economía. Y los exámenes los tenía en la mano, seguramente corregidos. Debía cruzar los dedos y esperar tanto buenas noticias como malas. Piensa en Trunks un instante y no puede evitar recordar las palabras dichas por él si aprobaba este examen:

_Tengo una idea, si apruebas el examen haré algo por ti ¿qué me dices Pan? ¡Iremos a algún sitio a celebrarlo!_

Lo cierto es que sin ni siquiera entenderlo, una sonrisa en los labios aparece en ella, y un deseo de que al final todo saliera bien, ya que tendría su recompensa.

* * *

**Notas de autora**: Al final mentí y no hice el episodio más largo u.u en realidad iban a ocurrir más cosas, pero decidí dejarlo aquí y guardar lo mejor para el próximo. Prometo que será tan taaan emocionante, ya sabéis que el próximo es Febrero, y eso implica San Valentín wuajajaja. Habrá muchas sorpresas lo juro, nuevas escenas de Pan/Trunks y Goten/Bra. ¿Y qué me decís de nuestro androide 17? Habrá tantos piques con Bra jajaja, es un personaje que siempre me llamó la atención, pero como sale tan poco en fics dije pues aquí se va a hartar de aparecer…. ¿Qué le pasaría en las montañas con el D.r Gero? Eso se sabrá más adelante, no me gusta nada ese viejo loco (?).

-Kaito Masaki es un personaje creado por mí, tendrá algunas apariciones, no se vayan a pensar que se quedará con los brazos cruzados, y más si le gusta nuestra princesita preferida (?)

-En cuanto al tema de la economía:

En un proyecto empresarial es muy importante analizar la posible rentabilidad del proyecto y sobre todo si es viable o no. Cuando se forma una empresa hay que invertir un capital y se espera obtener una rentabilidad a lo largo de los años. Dos parámetros muy usados a la hora de calcular la viabilidad de un proyecto son el VAN (Valor Actual Neto) y el TIR (Tasa Interna de Retorno). Ambos conceptos se basan en lo mismo, y es la estimación de los flujos de caja que tenga la empresa (simplificando, ingresos menos gastos netos). Espero no haber aburrido con esto, pero era necesario aclararlo si alguien se ve algo perdido, además si Pan tenía que estudiar economía con Trunks, tenía que hacerlo bien y expresarlo como es debido.

Y por último, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Parece que a la gente le está gustando mucho este fic, y por eso estoy tan feliz, tiene bastantes visitas y estoy algo alucinada. Mil gracias de verdad *_*

Como suelo tardar en subir capítulos, os dejaré como regalo un pequeño avance:

_**Febrero I: "Un San Valentín de locura"**_

—_¡Pero no puedes ir a esa cita!_

—_¿Y por qué no? Le vi el día ese día en que estaba estacionado en el instituto y cuando estuvimos en la discoteca el otro día_— _Nicole se muestra muy emocionada_— _además no me digas que no es adorable que me haya invitado a cenar el día de los enamorados a un mexicano._

—_Ese tío es un degenerado y un enfermo, que solo se quiere aprovechar de nuestras pobres e inocente mentes, ¡es un pedófilo! Acuérdate de la edad, la edad_— _susurra Bra desesperada ante la despreocupación de su amiga._

—_Pero no me digas que no está cañón, tiene el culo más firme que he visto en mi vida, cielo santo como me gustaría tirármelo. Ni que fuera nuestro abuelo, si tiene veintitrés años_— _suelta una risita con una mirada pícara._

—_¿Así que un mexicano en San Valentín eh?_— _empieza a decir cuando ve que Nicole se ha marchado a hablar con otras chicas_— _pues como yo tengo una mente privilegiada se me acaba de ocurrir un plan. No dejaré que ese degenerado pervierta a mi amiga no señor_— _se restriega las manos de forma siniestra._

* * *

—_Vas a volver a salir conmigo, te guste o no, y no me discutas._

—_Pues que sepas que he encontrado a alguien mejor, más guapo y triunfador que tú._

—_¿Más guapo y triunfador que yo? ¿Acaso eso existe, dónde está si se puede saber?_

—_Oye Pan_—_Trunks ha aparecido de la nada, por lo que se puede notar anda algo mareado por la ingesta de alcohol_—, _tenemos que irnos ya, es bastante tarde y no me gustaría que tu padre me diera palizas por llevarte tarde a Capsule Corp._

_Sin previo aviso y totalmente decidida, se aferra fuertemente a Trunks y le planta un beso apasionado en los labios ante el asombro de Uub. Al sentir que Trunks no se aleja ni un ápice de su sitio y con los ojos totalmente desorbitados debido a la acción de Pan, decide profundizar el beso. Ni podía imaginar lo bien que se sentía al besar esos labios tan carnosos y sexys. Puede que al final no era tan mala idea el plan de Bra para seducirle, en esos momentos sonaba de lo más tentador y fantástico._

* * *

A disfrutar se ha dicho, ¡hasta la próxima!


	5. Febrero I: Un San Valentín de locura

_**Sinopsis**_: Pan y Bra están hartas de escuchar a sus amigas hablar de sexo. Y es entonces cuando se proponen un reto: antes de su próximo cumpleaños para llegar a la mayoría de edad, tendrán que perder la virginidad. Las reglas del juego han empezado y ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Cuál de las dos lo conseguirá primero? ¿Quiénes serán sus víctimas?

_**Aclaraciones: **_Ni dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.

**El reto**

**Capítulo cinco **

—_¿Y cómo es que no te gusta?— Bra la mira sin entender— quiero decir, es más o menos tu prototipo: un pijo rico que se le da bien los deportes y los estudios. Suelo visualizarte con tipos parecidos a él._

—_Es que le veo tan pretencioso… Hay algo que no me acaba de gustar de él eso es todo, además ya sabes perfectamente que mi objetivo prioritario es tu tío Goten— suelta un suspiro de enamorada—, ni aunque hubiese cientos de Kaitos puede superar a ese macizo._

_Dándose por vencida ante el último comentario de Bra, y viendo que el susodicho Masaki se ha alejado por fin de la puerta con sus amigos, de pronto empieza a sentir ese temblor y nudo en el estómago cuando ve aparecer a la profesora de economía. Y los exámenes los tenía en la mano, seguramente corregidos. Debía cruzar los dedos y esperar tanto buenas noticias como malas. Piensa en Trunks un instante y no puede evitar recordar las palabras dichas por él si aprobaba este examen:_

_Tengo una idea, si apruebas el examen haré algo por ti ¿qué me dices Pan? ¡Iremos a algún sitio a celebrarlo!_

_Lo cierto es que sin ni siquiera entenderlo, una sonrisa en los labios aparece en ella, y un deseo de que al final todo saliera bien, ya que tendría su recompensa._

_**Febrero: "Un San Valentín de locura"**_

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —grita de pronto— Has sacado en el examen un 6'5, madre mía esto es un milagro, un auténtico milagro.

—No me lo puedo creer ni yo— Pan mira estupefacta su examen mientras caminan hacia sus casas—, pensaba que iba a suspender por haber dejado inconclusa esa pregunta del demonio, dios no sabes lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón mientras esperaba la dichosa nota, creía que se me iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento—da brincos de alegría—. Incluso la profesora me ha felicitado…

—Un poco más y se le saltan las lágrimas, pobre mujer no estará acostumbrada a que saques notas así con ella— ríe nerviosamente.

—Me pasaré por mi casa a enseñarles la nota a mis padres, y después avisaré a Trunks de que al final no le defraudé y tiene que cumplir su palabra con lo de ir a celebrarlo por ahí— le aparece una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Espera, espera, ¿cómo es eso de ir a celebrarlo por ahí? Qué calladito te lo tenías, mala amiga— hace un puchero.

—No es nada del otro mundo— replica tranquila—Trunks me dijo que si aprobaba el examen, haría algo por mí, y que iríamos juntos a celebrarlo a algún lado, no le veo nada de malo en eso.

—No, no, si malo no es— suelta una risita traviesa.

Ignorando las miradas intencionadas que le echaba Bra, Pan decide ir primero a las montañas Paoz para darle la noticia a sus padres y sus abuelos sobre sus notas en economía. Ya se avecinaba aquella estampa familiar: Chichi la apretaría fuertemente contra sí llorando a mares y gritando emocionada ante un Goku tranquilo y afable, cuyo única acción sería una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una señal de victoria. En cuanto a sus padres, Gohan le daría unas palmaditas en la espalda y asentiría con la cabeza en pos de aprobación, mientras que Videl le daría un cálido abrazo y le susurraría_ sigue así_, _estamos muy orgullosos de tus progresos._

—¡Estoy tan feliz de que aprobaras! ¿Ves como no era imposible? Voy a tener que pagar a Trunks y todo para que siga dándote clases.

—No es para tanto Gohan, ni que hubiese sacado sobresaliente— Pan se siente algo abochornada por la actitud exagerada de sus progenitores.

—Pero lo importante es que no has suspendido, no seas modesta, has trabajado duro y lo has conseguido— siente como poco a poco se queda sin aire ante la muestra de afecto de Chichi, que la tenía aprisionada fuertemente contra ella.

Pocos minutos después de la emotiva escena, aparece en la entrada un Goten agotado por la dura jornada de trabajo, pero siempre mostrando la sonrisa característica de la familia Son. Bra siempre pensó que esa sonrisa era tan bonita y qué decir de esos hoyuelos tan perfectos… se quedó varios minutos observándole fijamente, hasta que nota un codazo de parte de Pan para que saliera de su ensueño antes de que alguno de los presentes se diera cuenta.

—Mira quien ha venido, la alegría de la fiesta— Gohan rodea uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros—, acércate y escucha la buena nueva: ¡Pan al final aprobó economía!

—¿De verdad sobrina?— pregunta asombrado— Eso quiere decir que perdí la apuesta que hice con Trunks, él tenía las esperanzas de que al final ibas a aprobar—muestra un semblante sombrío—. Es una lástima… pero bueno muy en el fondo me alegro de ello— le guiña un ojo con complicidad—; ahora él deberá cumplir su promesa de ir a celebrarlo.

—¿Él te contó eso?— por una extraña razón, la idea de tener una conexión con Trunks se truncó al saber que él lo había contado a su tío, y se sintió algo decepcionada de ello.

—¿Qué es eso de una apuesta entre los dos? ¿Acaso no confiabas en tu sobrina y no apostaste que lo conseguiría?— la mujer de Goku tira de las orejas a Goten en acción de reproche.

—Auch, eso duele mamá— se lleva la mano a la zona lastimada mientras realiza un puchero de descontento.

A continuación se puede escuchar grandes carcajadas por parte de todos los miembros que se encontraban en ese momento presenciando la escena. Esa mujer no cambiaba nunca, tenía un carácter sumamente fuerte y rigoroso, pero a pesar de ello era una buena persona, cariñosa y muy emocional. Se entregaba tanto a los demás que poco le importaba lo que recibía a cambio. Era alguien excepcional, todos ellos lo sabían y lo aceptaban tal como era. Recobrando un poco la compostura, Gohan vuelve a retomar el habla tras escuchar lo último en la conversación.

—¿Habéis dicho algo de una promesa de ir a celebrar algo?—indaga curioso— No entiendo bien eso…

—Oh bueno no es nada del otro mundo— Pan se encoge de hombros— Trunks me dijo que si aprobaba el examen podríamos ir a festejarlo juntos.

—¿Los dos solos?— la mira ceñudo.

—No empecemos Gohan, dios mío si ese chico ha sido tu alumno y tú su mentor y tutor—Videl rueda los ojos con espanto—; ¿no pensarás cosas raras de los dos verdad?

—Por muy alumno mío que haya sido, no deja de ser un hombre— replica.

—No seas carcamal y anticuado hermanito, si quieres para que estés más tranquilo puedo acompañarlos—se acerca para susurrarle algo—, y así evito que hagan cosas raras.

—¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? Ya soy mayorcita para que mi tío me vigile con quien puedo ir ¿no? Además estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho mi madre, Trunks es como si fuera uno más de la familia.

—Me parece una muy buena idea lo que dijo Goten— sentencia Gohan ignorando lo dicho por Pan—, además así evitaríamos los cuchicheos de la prensa, que ya sabes que este muchacho es una figura pública demasiado importante y no queremos que haya mediación ¿verdad?

—Supongo que tiene razón.

Lo cierto es que ella no había pensado en aquello, el presidente de Capsule Corp era por no decir el hombre más asediado y perseguido por los medios de comunicación. Y el morbo de la gente incrementaba a la par que él intentara llevar siempre con muchísima discreción su vida privada. Si ella salía a solas con él, era demasiado probable que los paparazzi estuvieran acosándolos todo el tiempo, y ella se convertiría en la comidilla del día, por no decir que podría llevar a un escándalo a Trunks si se enteraban de que era menor de edad, y la gente desgraciadamente ya era demasiado odiosa y cizañera para inventarse un absurdo romance entre ellos.

—¡Entonces yo también voy!— exclama de pronto Bra— Me apetece celebrarlo también, y ya que va Goten… no se sentirá tan solo y aburrido— lanza una mirada inocente al susodicho.

—¡Qué! Eh, eh, mi misión no es cuidar de dos mocosas, con una ya me sobra— su reacción es demasiado distante todavía con la hija de Vegeta.

—Ni que yo fuera a morder ni nada parecido— agacha la cabeza con gesto compungido, aunque nadie se diese cuenta que una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba por sus labios.

Otra vez tenía las de perder en cuanto comenzaba una batalla con Bra. Todos le estaban mirando como si fuera un monstruo insensible por tratar así a la pobre chica, aunque él sabía que de pobre y desvalida no tenía nada de nada. Lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos es sentirse derrotado soltando un largo suspiro de resignación.

* * *

—¡Ni sueñes que me voy a poner eso! Sabes perfectamente que no tolero los vestidos…

—Venga ya no seas así, en Navidad llevabas puesto uno y no fue para tanto— mira de forma expectante la prenda que tenía entre sus manos.

—Ahí me obligaron mis padres a llevar ese ridículo e inútil vestido, pero ahora es muy diferente— exclama no muy contenta—; ya te he dicho miles de veces que esto no es una cita, y más si te tengo a ti y a mi tío de chaperones.

—Por fa, póntelo solo una vez nada más para ver cómo te queda y déjame también que te maquille, si después de que te deje como una diosa no quieres saber nada, estás en todo tu derecho— ya vuelve a lanzar esa mirada de cachorrito herido.

Qué remedio que darse por vencida, si Bra se le metía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta que lo conseguía, y la verdad es que no quería tener que establecer una guerra de conversación toda la tarde, por lo tanto tuvo que dejarse hacer. Después de hora y media que tardaron en depilarse, arreglarse las cejas, el vestuario, el maquillaje… ¡hasta la elección de la ropa interior! Pan se quedó varios segundos ante el espejo apreciando el trabajo realizado por su amiga. Vaya…al final no iba a estar tan mal como pensaba. Ella no solía llevar vestidos, era una prenda que le resultaba innecesaria, se sentía desnuda y desprotegida cuando tenía que usarlos para algún evento festivo, donde quedaran unos buenos pantalones que se quitara todo lo demás. Pero en realidad, llevar esa horrorosa prenda la hacía mucho más femenina y elegante. Debía reconocer que el color y las formas del vestido eran bonitos, el púrpura siempre había sido uno de sus colores favoritos. Sin embargo todo este asunto de que la tela solo tapara hasta el final de los muslos no le pareció tan buena idea…

—Madre mía Pan estás…maravillosa— susurra Bra con un brillo intenso en los ojos.

—Guau, no me reconozco a mi misma en el espejo…—se acaricia la cara con cuidado para no estropear el esplendo maquillaje que había dado luminosidad a su rostro, y con la otra mano admira las caderas y las curvas que le provocan la prenda. La tela era tan suave que daba gusto tocarla.

—Ya te dije que yo obro milagros en las personas—respira hondo elevada de orgullo y satisfacción—. Eso sí, ¿no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión y te pongas aunque sea unos tacones bajos?

—Ya te lo advertí, puedo tolerar estas cosas, pero sabes perfectamente que los tacones y yo somos enemigos naturales, ellos no me comprenden ni yo a ellos— mira un momento hacia sus zapatos—. Me siento más cómoda con estos zapatos planos.

Si nada más que decir al respecto, cogen todas las cosas que les hace falta y se dirigen hacia el salón, rumbo a la puerta donde las estarían esperando los chicos. Mientras tanto, los dos hombres ya listos y preparados esperaban en la sala para irse de una vez.

—¿Y cómo es que vamos a ir a una discoteca? Estoy completamente seguro que esto es una estratagema tuya…—lanza una mirada acusadora a Goten.

—Venga ya, con lo aburrido que estás últimamente esta era la mejor opción— se acomoda mejor en el sillón—; seguramente tú pensabas en una pequeña merienda o esos rollos.

—Lo cierto es que sí, nada de ostentoso y muy tranquilo, sobre todo _tranquilo_.

—Qué se le va a hacer, esta oportunidad no se ofrece todos los días, necesitaba una excusa para que salieras de esta cueva y que volvieras conmigo de fiesta. Tu vida en este tiempo se ha vuelto muy triste.

—Es decir, que nos utilizas como chivo expiatorio a mí y a tu sobrina— le señala con el dedo—. Eres una mala influencia entonces, _tú eres la Mano Negra (1)._

Goten no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Aunque Trunks estuviera de lo más raro y distante de lo normal estos días, seguía manteniendo un buen humor y eso era buena señal para él. Sin embargo no puede decir más hasta que ve unas sombras acercarse a la entrada de la sala. Debían de ser las chicas. Primero aparece Bra, iba arreglada pero de una forma bastante informal: pantalones ajustados, una camiseta de mangas largas con estampados, tacones altos y el abrigo puesto. Pero al aparecer Pan todo pareció que se detuviera de un momento a otro. Ninguno de los dos pudo articular palabra alguna.

Las facciones de Trunks pasaron a ser todo un poema. ¿Desde cuándo esa chica se había vuelto tan…? No había palabras claras para definirlo. Estaba realmente preciosa, incluso más que en Navidad, y allí tuvo que reconocer que se quedó medio embobado en la entrada de su casa como adolescente atolondrado. Pero claro todo signo de ensoñación tuvo que ser interrumpida por la sonrisita maliciosa de Bra al ver la cara de panolis que se les había quedado a ambos. Apartó la mirada un momento de Pan —con gran pesadez por cierto— para cerrar la boca de Goten, que la tenía tan abierta de la impresión que estaba a unos pocos metros del suelo.

—En fin, después de estos minutos de reconocimiento— dice Bra mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa—, ¿nos podemos ir ya?

* * *

—Y he aquí la mejor discoteca de toda la ciudad— Goten alza los brazos en señal de admiración por el lugar—. Es muy moderna, y vamos a ver a más de algún chaval de vuestra edad, pero como le prometí a tu padre cuidarte…—sonríe maliciosamente en dirección hacia Bra y Pan, aunque pone más atención a la segunda— Voy a tener que espantar a todo hombre que se te acerque.

Bra estaba encantada con el sitio que había elegido. Siempre tuvo ansias de ir, pero debido a su edad jamás pudo pisarla, aunque sabía de antemano que muchas de sus amigas teniendo su misma edad se habían colado ya unas cuantas veces. No obstante gracias a su hermano pudieron pasar sin problemas. Sin embargo, no era lo que pasaba con Trunks y Pan. No eran personas que le gustaran muchos los bullicios y los lugares llenos de gente, en realidad la chica intentaba evitar como fuera todos los eventos con demasiada multitud para no acabar agobiada. Y en cuanto a Trunks bueno… ya se podrían imaginar quien era el que le incitaba a ir a los sitios más fiesteros, ya que Goten podría ser si quería una persona muy _persuasiva._

Dando vueltas por el lugar, y después de una que otra pieza de baile, cada uno se dispersa por diferentes direcciones: Trunks encamina hacia la barra para pedir algo de beber, mientras que Goten, Pan y Bra siguen bailando en el centro de la pista. La hija de Gohan debía reconocer que se lo estaba pasando bien, Trunks había bailado con ella y sin que su molesto tío soltara algún que otro comentario malintencionado. Solos ella y él… qué agradable podría sonar eso, y más el hijo de Vegeta la hacía sentir tan a gusto incluso en este tipo de sitios.

Nada más terminar la última canción Bra le susurra que la acompañase al baño. ¿Acaso no podría ir ella solita ya con la edad que tenía? Ella no necesitaba a nadie para ir un momento al baño, pero Bra parecía un animalito abandonado y asustado cuando tenía que ir sola. Qué remedio…

—Te lo estás pasando bien por lo que veo— empieza a hablar Bra mientras caminan hacia los servicios— tu vestimenta ha sido todo un éxito, me he reído un montón al ver la cara de idiotas que se le han quedado a esos dos al verte, sobre todo a mi hermanito.

—Eso parece.

Bra no está muy contenta con la escueta respuesta, pero prefiere dejarlo pasar ya que al ver su rubor pronunciado está más que satisfecha. Al llegar a los lavabos se sorprende de ver a dos rostros muy familiares: eran Nicole y Marron. Las dos estaban mirándose en el espejo acicalándose, seguramente arreglando el maquillaje y el pelo.

—¡Bra, Pan! ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? Esto es una verdadera sorpresa, sobre todo por ti— señala a Pan—. Nunca te he visto en este tipo de lugares— Nicole se muestra muy entusiasmada al verlas, mientras que Marron hace un saludo a Bra con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que te han dejado entrar?— indaga Bra con curiosidad— Seguro que has sobornado al de seguridad.

—Se podría decir que puedo a llegar a ser muy _convincente_ con mis argumentos para que me dejen pasar— lanza una mirada insinuante.

—Ya veo…

Después de las típicas presentaciones correspondientes con Marron, las dos chicas le cuentan el tema del examen y los motivos por los que se encontraban aquí. En cuanto a Marron, ella solo pudo decir que como su tío era nuevo por estos lares decidió salir con él de fiesta para que se entretuviera un poco y conociera gente. El semblante de Bra fue cambiando poco a poco tras recibir la información, eso quería decir que ese motero pervertido y egocéntrico estaba por aquí. Sin embargo su rostro no pasa a asombro total cuando interviene en la conversación Nicole, asegurando que lo había conocido ¡y que había bailado con él! Y eso no es lo peor de todo… con ese tono de voz y esas risitas querían decir que le había gustado. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

Goten se encontraba solo de repente en la pista, las dos chicas se habían ido al baño y parecía que tenía que haber una cola grande porque estaban tardando demasiado. Más es su asombro que entre el bullicio puede divisar una cabellera rubia muy familiar. Oh sí, hoy era su día de suerte. Tenía pensado una estrategia para pasar el fin de semana que viene con Marron, y todavía más si el viernes siguiente era San Valentín… tras acercarse a ella y entablar una amena conversación, era la hora de meter la baza.

—Oye Marron, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer el viernes que viene?—la seguridad con la que había hecho la pregunta dejó a la chica sin palabras.

—La verdad es que no tenía nada en mente— responde despreocupadamente.

—He pensando que podríamos ir a cenar a algún lado, como es el día de los enamorados y de la amistad y estamos tan solos…—hace un puchero intencionado— como somos amigos es lo que deberíamos celebrar en este caso, la amistad…—ríe por lo bajo.

—Claro que sí, la amistad es lo que hay que celebrar— ella también pone un puchero intencionado siguiéndole el juego—. Me parece perfecto entonces, ya la semana que viene hablamos de eso en el trabajo, ¿te parece bien?

Antes de que pueda contestar, Bra se acerca rápidamente a él y lo empuja prácticamente hacia la pista de baile con ella, exigiéndole total atención. Definitivamente nada podía hacer con esta chica tan activa. Al menos su objetivo principal había sido cumplido, y era lo único importante en estos momentos para él.

Pan intentaba localizar a Trunks dirigiéndose a la barra para pedirle aunque sea un último baile antes de marcharse. Sabía que ya era algo tarde y que se tendrían que ir en breve, así que mejor aprovechar ahora… no obstante no puede llegar a su destino sin antes fijarse en una figura en particular. Era un chico rodeado de un montón de gente, de entre la mayoría chicas esbeltas y hermosas. Parecía el típico grupo de populares de discoteca que arrasaban con todo lo que se les pusiera por delante. Y si encima el cabecilla era su ex pareja tenía toda las de perder.

Intenta apartar la mirada a tiempo y hacer que no la viera, pero sus intentos son en vano porque sus miradas se cruzan rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo, ve como Uub se aleja del grupo para acercarse a ella.

—¿Eres tú Pan? Estás tan…—la mira de arriba abajo— nunca te había visto llevar vestido, y mucho menos frecuentar sitios como éste— su tono de voz se vuelve de reproche.

—Bueno, como podrás ver la gente cambia, no creo que seas el indicado para decirme que debo llevar puesto ni a qué sitios tengo que ir— responde secamente apartándole la mirada.

—Fui tu novio durante bastante tiempo, eso me otorga algo ¿no crees?— de repente la toma del brazo con violencia, a lo que ella responde con un débil gemido.

—¿Perdona? Como tú mismo has dicho _fuiste, _es decir pasado, ya no eres nada mío ¡suéltame!

—Vas a volver a salir conmigo, te guste o no, y no me discutas.

—Pues que sepas que he encontrado a alguien mejor, más guapo y triunfador que tú.

—¿Más guapo y triunfador que yo? ¿Acaso eso existe, dónde está si se puede saber?

—Oye Pan— Trunks ha aparecido de la nada, por lo que se puede notar anda algo mareado por la ingesta de alcohol—, tenemos que irnos ya, es bastante tarde y no me gustaría que tu padre me diera palizas por llevarte tarde a Capsule Corp.

Sin previo aviso y totalmente decidida, se aferra fuertemente a Trunks y le planta un beso apasionado en los labios ante el asombro de Uub. Al sentir que Trunks no se aleja ni un ápice de su sitio y con los ojos totalmente desorbitados debido a la acción de Pan, decide profundizar el beso. Ni podía imaginar lo bien que se sentía al besar esos labios tan carnosos y sexys. Puede que al final no era tan mala idea el plan de Bra para seducirle, en esos momentos sonaba de lo más tentador y fantástico.

* * *

¡Al fin había llegado el gran día! Había esperado a este día en concreto para llevar a cabo su plan. Le esperaba una buena sorpresa a Goten, es lo que pensaba Bra mientras iba a su cuarto con una bandeja con un desayuno bien preparado y apetitoso. Sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, la abre lentamente y puede apreciar la oscuridad de la habitación. Sin embargo no es en ese punto específicamente en lo que fija, sino a un Goten dormido con la respiración pausada y lenta. Estaba tan guapo incluso dormido, quien fuera esa sábana y esa colcha que tapaba sus más que agradables y fuertes atributos…

—¡Buenos días dormilón! Levanta que hoy hace un día precioso— al ver que sigue igual de dormido, lo zarandea suavemente, pero sin éxito— ¡Goten despierta de una buena vez!

—¡¿Qué ocurre, qué pasa?! ¡Mañana mismo hago el informe lo juro!— exclama sobresaltado por el reciente grito.

—Tranquilo hombre que yo no soy tu jefe— suelta una pequeña carcajada— ¡Mira lo que te he traído!— canta alegremente.

—¿Y todo esto?— pregunta con admiración observando la bandeja con el desayuno—¿A qué se debe que me trates tan bien el día de hoy?

—Pues como hoy es el día del amor y la amistad pues…quería darte las gracias por llevarnos el otro día a Pan y a mí a divertirnos, te comportaste como un verdadero caballero con nosotras.

—No hacía falta mujer, yo lo hago con gusto, y no puedo negar que me divirtiera también…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y poder reaccionar, nota como los labios de Bra se aprisionan junto a los suyos en un beso que podía calificar de todo menos inocente. Tras la acción, reacciona violentamente llevándose el desayuno por delante poniendo toda la cama y parte del suelo hecho un auténtico asco.

—Oh mira como lo has puesto todo— la voz de Bra suena dolida—, y he tardado bastante en prepararlo.

—Pero qué demonios…

Una voz desde la puerta sorprende a los dos chicos que siguen estáticos ante el suceso. Ante ellos se encuentra un irascible Vegeta con los ojos desorbitados y con el semblante totalmente ceñudo. Parece que no fue muy buena idea dejar la puerta de par en par…

—¡Papi!— grita la princesa asustada— Vaya, no te esperaba tan temprano por aquí— ríe nerviosamente al ver que su padre sigue sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo—. Te preguntarás que hago aquí ¿verdad?

—Empieza a hablar, te doy diez segundos— dice tajante cruzando los brazos mientras le lanza una mirada asesina al chico.

—Bueno es que…—mira un momento a Goten, el cual también tiene una mirada de espanto hacia Vegeta— hace unos días vi que Goten no se encontraba muy bien y entonces…decidí ser buena persona y animarle un poco trayéndole el desayuno, ¡pero lo otro tiene una explicación!

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú le has traído comida como si fueras su sierva?— sus facciones se vuelven más duras— Yo solo vi que tiraba con violencia la bandeja dejando todo perdido. Y tú— señala con el dedo al hijo de Goku— ni sueñes que mi hija va a hacerte más de criada, y para que lo tengas claro hoy te esperaré después del trabajo para entrenar.

—Pero yo no…—intenta replicar pero lo interrumpe.

—¿Te ha quedado claro? Digo, para no tener más problemas, ¿verdad?…—lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Sí señor— se pone totalmente rígido.

—Bien— ahora dirige su mirada hacia su hija— contigo hablaré después también— es lo último que dice antes de echarle una mirada furibunda a ambos y alejarse de allí, no sin antes observar que Bra ha salido también de la habitación.

* * *

—Es que a quien se le ocurre hacer esas locuras Bra, tu padre tiene una habilidad extraña de aparecer siempre en los momentos más inoportunos la verdad.

—Mira quien fue a hablar de locuras, ¿y lo que pasó en la discoteca con mi hermano el otro día que fue?

—Eh, eh, eso fue un momento de enfado, solo lo hice para cabrear a Uub y para que me dejara en paz— se le suben los colores muy rápido sin poderlo evitar—. Además desde entonces has visto que me evita como si fuera la peste, ni siquiera he podido disculparme.

Algo le decía a Bra que Pan le estaba ocultando cosas y que no era del todo sincera con lo que decía, pero eso en realidad era bastante bueno, quería decir que llegados a un punto iba a seguir con los planes que había interpuesto para ella. Quién sabe si al final esos dos…no pudo pensar más ya que la figura de Nicole se acerca alegremente a ellas dos. La veía muy alegre, puede que demasiado.

—El amor es maravilloso ¿verdad amigas mías? Hace nada estaba más sola que la una, y pensaba que este año iba a ser mi primer San Valentín que iba a morirme del asco sin tener a nadie, y entonces… ¡Voilá! Creo que he encontrado al hombre de mis sueños…— suspira con los ojos brillándole.

—Me alegro de que haya gente que esté tan feliz y contenta, pero yo sigo pensando que el amor es un asco— Pan suelta un suspiro cansado.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿y quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conocemos?— Bra le da un codazo en son de complicidad.

—¡Sí! Es el tío de la chica esta que me encontré en la disco, ¿Marron puede ser? Tú debes conocer a 17. Hoy voy a tener una cita con él.

—¡Qué! ¡Pero no puedes ir a esa cita!

—¿Y por qué no? Le vi el día ese día en que estaba estacionado en el instituto y cuando estuvimos en la discoteca el otro día— Nicole se muestra muy emocionada—. Además, no me digas que no es adorable que me haya invitado a cenar el día de los enamorados a un mexicano.

—Ese tío es un degenerado y un enfermo, que solo se quiere aprovechar de nuestras pobres e inocente mentes, ¡es un pedófilo! Acuérdate de la edad, la edad— susurra Bra desesperada ante la despreocupación de su amiga.

—Pero no me digas que no está cañón, tiene el culo más firme que he visto en mi vida, cielo santo como me gustaría tirármelo. Ni que fuera nuestro abuelo, si tiene veintitrés años— suelta una risita con una mirada pícara.

—Creo que no eres la más indicada para hablar de pedofilia, ya que tú vas detrás de mi tío no te olvides— susurra por lo bajo Pan a Bra.

—Deberías hacerle caso a Kai, no me vengas con que no ha sido del todo dulce y adorable que te haya traído un osito de peluche hoy y una invitación a un recital de jazz. Tía tienes que aprovechar ¿no quieres un buen día hoy?— Nicole no para de dar saltitos de alegría.

—Pero es que Kai es… no digo que no haya sido un bonito detalle todo esto— agacha la cabeza un momento a su osito peluche—. No me veo yo…

—Oh vamos, aunque sea queda con él y le dices que la salida sea en plan amigos, no deberías hacerle el feo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilízate, saldré con Kaito un ratito.

—¡Genial entonces!

—¿Así que un mexicano en San Valentín eh?— empieza a decir cuando ve que Nicole se ha marchado a hablar con otras chicas— Pues como yo tengo una mente privilegiada se me acaba de ocurrir un plan. No dejaré que ese degenerado pervierta a mi amiga no señor— se restriega las manos de forma siniestra.

—No me quiero ni imaginar lo que está tramando esa cabeza loca— Pan niega la cabeza con desaprobación—, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que salga con ese hombre?— pregunta con incertidumbre.

—Es algo personal, ya te lo contaré… si me disculpas un momento, tengo que hacer una cosa— es lo último que dice antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada para encontrarse con un nervioso Kaito.

—¿Ya pensaste lo que quieres hacer? ¿Te gustó el obsequio que te di? Me he informado que te gustan mucho los peluches y el jazz, por eso me encantaría que vinieras conmigo al recital.

—Sí, son muy bonitos Kaito y la verdad es que…—no sabe qué decir—me gustaría mucho ir, acepto tu invitación.

—¿Hablas enserio?— al asentir Bra la cabeza, Kaito deja de temblar por unos instantes— Oh dios mío gracias, este va a ser el mejor día de mi vida…creo que lo mejor es que nos tuteemos ya, dime solo Kai— sonríe encantadoramente.

—Vale Kai, y no exageres tampoco es para tanto— sonríe también—. Por cierto antes de ir al recital, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento a la tienda de disfraces? Después tengo un asunto pendiente que hacer.

* * *

La palabra que definía su estado físico en esos momentos era _agotamiento_. Cielos que Vegeta no había tenido piedad de él y le había hecho luchar con él durante varias horas sin descanso. Sabía que todos los golpes que había recibido "cariñosamente" eran por aquella escenita con Bra por la mañana y el desayuno. Cuando acabaron de pelear, Vegeta le dijo textualmente: _Como te vea cerca de mi pequeña hija más de lo normal, acabarás muerto, ¿lo has captado? Conocerás lo que significa la palabra dolor._

No quería ni imaginar tener a un suegro como Vegeta, pobre de aquel desgraciado que intentara pasarse de listo alguna vez con Bra. Tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente, tenía que parar todo este jueguecito absurdo y sinsentido que le había dado a Bra. No podía permitir que siguiera haciendo preguntas indiscretas, que le trajera el desayuno con lengua incluida o que se insinuara descaradamente delante de él. Él no podía tolerar hacer daño a una pobre chica adolescente, que seguramente estaría confundida, ya que él sabe perfectamente lo que es sentirse atraído por una persona más mayor que tú…

Si no se daba prisa haría esperar demasiado a Marron, ¡al fin consiguió lo que quería! Llevaba meses tanteando el terreno, primero como un amigo confidencial y atento con ella, y después ya ir poco a poco acercándose. Sabía que no debía pasarse de listo por Trunks, que esta chica era muy amiga de él y no quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer gritar.

Rápidamente vuelve en sí y se dirige hacia los ruidos para saber que ocurría. Al llegar a un callejón, observa como un hombre enmascarado con un puñal en la mano tiene retenida a una pobre chica, pero debido a la oscuridad no puede ver bien su rostro. Parece ser que quería atracarla y quitarle el bolso, no obstante veía que seguía apuntándola con el puñal incluso después de haber conseguido el dinero.

—Ya le he dado todo el dinero, déjeme en paz por favor, no me haga daño— lloriquea asustada.

—De eso nada muñeca, ¿por qué quieres que me vaya tan rápido? Si vamos a pasar un buen rato ya verás, a todas las mujeres les acaba gustando cuando prueban mi sabor.

—No por favor, por favor juro que no le diré a nadie esto, pero váyase se lo suplico…—empieza a llorar más fuerte cuando nota que el asqueroso tipo pone una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Ante esto la muchacha cierra los ojos esperando lo peor ya que no se puede mover porque se ha fracturado el tobillo cuando intentó escapar de su agresor. Está varios minutos con los ojos fuertemente apretados, pero al ver que no ocurría nada decide abrirlos. Su sorpresa es mayor al ver a su agresor en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente, y al ver a un hombre alto al lado suyo, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita…?— al levantar la cabeza un momento y ver su rostro, siente como si todo se parase de repente— No puede ser, no puede…

—Tú, tú…—tartamudea la mujer— ¿Eres Goten? ¡Oh dios mío sí que eres él!

Sin previo aviso, la muchacha se aferra fuertemente hacia él, sollozando a más no poder. Goten no puede mover ni un músculo ni articular una sola palabra. Era imposible, esto tenía que ser una broma macabra del destino no… fuera obra de los dioses o no este encuentro, ahora tenía claro que iba a llegar tarde a su cita con Marron. Y que a partir de ahora las cosas iban a ponerse feas, pero que muy feas.

* * *

Para él San Valentín era otro día cualquiera, y más si este año lo pasaba totalmente solo, sin ninguna compañía femenina en particular. Claro que podría salir y acostarse con cualquier desconocida, si al final todas buscaban lo mismo de él. Pero este año no se encontraba de ánimos para llevar a cabo ese tipo de plan. ¿Sería esta la famosa crisis de los treinta? No iba a morirse por no tener a nadie ahora ni hacer planes para salir, lo mejor era quedarse en casa disfrutando de una buena película y de la tranquilidad del hogar. Hoy todos habían salido, así que tendría la casa para él solo, y eso era algo que le gustaba mucho.

Decide marchar hacia el salón y mirar a ver que podría ver en la televisión, cuando nota que ya está encendida ¿pero qué diantres…? ¿No era que no había nadie en casa? Se acerca sigilosamente para ver quien está sentado en el sillón, pero sin darse cuenta tropieza con una pieza de la mesita auxiliar y hace el bastante ruido para que la persona se gire rápidamente.

—¡Trunks! Pensé que estaba sola en casa hoy, eh… ¿Qué tal estás?— su tono de voz es incómodo y nervioso.

—Bien, no te esperaba aquí, pensaba que habías salido y todo lo demás— su tono es parecido al de Pan.

—Bueno pues…parece que hemos tenido la misma idea, yo había alquilado una película mexicana por cambiar un poco el género americano, si te apetece quedarte a verla…

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer— se encoge de hombros intentando parecer despreocupado—. ¿Qué película es?

—_Y tú mamá también, _me han hablado que el director es muy bueno, aunque me avisaron que tenía algunas escenas fuertes, pero vamos a mí con lo que respecta a la violencia tampoco me voy a escandalizar.

Él ya conocía esa película, y no es que fuera muy violenta que digamos, más bien era todo lo _contrario_. Pero no pudo advertirle de nada, ya que había puesto el disco en el DVD y había dado al Play, la película ya empezó a arrancar y decidió que lo viera ella por su propia cuenta. Nada más empezar, la primera escena era de sexo. Intenta mirar la reacción de Pan, que es de total asombro e incredulidad junto un fuerte sonrojo, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella sigue estática en el sitio, como si nada la amedrentara, aunque la escena en sí era bastante bochornosa de ver con más gente.

Nada más terminar esa escena, a los pocos minutos aparece otra, y ya ahí Trunks no se muestra tan decidido y controlado como antes. Aunque a él le hiciera gracia las actitudes de Pan, también debía reconocer que no era de piedra y que llevaba ya un tiempo sin "cariñito" como él mismo lo llamaba, aunque sonara de lo más cursi. Y tampoco ayudaba mucho que Pan llevara una camisetita ajustada para dormir y unos pantalones de pijama iguales. En cuanto a Pan, ella intentaba por todos los medios mantener la calma, ¿por qué las partes sexuales de la película eran tan gráficas? No era que no entendía que era lo que estaba viendo, pero el problema es que Trunks estaba a su lado, a pocos centímetros de donde se encontraba. Aunque no quisieran reconocerlo, los dos habían entablado un acuerdo silencioso de ver quien aguantaba más sin rendirse.

Menos mal que esas partes terminaron y la película fue ya directa al argumento, y los dos pudieron relajarse ya un poco. Joder, sus cuerpos se habían estado calentando demasiado al ver esas cosas, agradecían que la película les diera una pequeña tregua. Ya al avanzar y estar por la mitad, volvió de nuevo a aparecer otra escena, y era la más fuerte de todas ellas. Desde que vio que el chico se quitaba la toalla y que se acercaba a la mujer para que ella le hiciera… madre mía…

Trunks intentó de nuevo respirar profundamente, pero claro, a los hombres se les notaba más cuando estaban "contentos", por lo que disimuladamente puso uno de los cojines en su entrepierna para que no se le notara la incipiente excitación. Pan estaba totalmente absorta, no sabía dónde mirar ya, no podía mantener la vista en la película y mucho menos en Trunks. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente mientras que un intenso calor le recorre desde la cabeza a los pies.

Estuvieron toda esa parte de la película mirando a otro lado, no obstante cuando aparecieron los protagonistas montándoselo en un coche todo autocontrol se fue por un caño. Pan ve como Trunks se abalanza sobre ella para darle un beso apasionado, a lo que ella responde con la misma fuerza. La temperatura empieza a subir por cada milímetro de piel que empiezan a acariciar. Entre susurros bajos y débiles gemidos, ambos se recuestan en el sillón para estar más cómodos.

Y en ese momento nada importó quienes eran los dos, ni las consecuencias que podría traer todo aquello.

**Por otra parte en una de tantas celdas de la cárcel…**

—Déjenme salir, ¿oiga no me conoce? Yo soy Bra, y no voy a tolerar esta humillación.

—Vale mocosa lo que tú digas, pero vas a esperar a que tus padres vengan a recogerte— es uno de los guardias, que la mira entre ceñudo y divertido por las pintas que traía.

—Tenían que haber encerrado a ese delincuente enfermo y degenerado de 17, ¡yo solo soy una pobre víctima!

No entendía como había acabado así, era algo inconcebible. Este San Valentín se había convertido en un auténtico desastre, ella solo quería cerciorarse de que ese pervertido no se pasaba de listo con su amiga, y mira donde acabó al final…sin embargo antes de que pueda seguir lamentándose, ve como abren la celda y la dejan salir. Parece ser que habían pagado la fianza y que volvería a casa, pero al ver el rostro compungido de su madre y de decepción de su padre, prefirió volver a meterse en la celda y tirar la llave para no salir jamás.

—Antes de que me digáis cualquier cosa y estar toda la vida castigada— empieza a hablar con pánico—, lo único que diré en mi defensa es _que es muy difícil ser yo(2)._

* * *

**Notas de autora**: mmm ¿Hola? xDD vale sí, yo siempre prometo que actualizaré pronto, que el capi lo tengo medio terminado y que no tardaré ah ah…mil disculpas de verdad, pero ya empecé con los estudios y no tengo apenas tiempo, y demás cosas que pasaron u.u. Peeeero, lo hice bastante largo y no se pueden quejar ¿verdad? Ha estado bastante interesante la cosa entre estas dos parejitas jiji. Qué cruel soy por dejar lo de Pan y Trunks así… en el próximo ya será bastante más específico y extenso, ¡porque esto no acaba aquí! ¿Qué le habrá pasado al plan de Bra para que haya acabado en la cárcel? Lo iba a poner en este, pero me iba a ser super largo y para dejarlo en suspenso (soy mala persona e,e) lo dejé aquí. ¡Tomates no, plis!

En cuanto a Goten ufff, ya se irá viendo partes de su pasado y demás con esta chica, supongo que ya sabrán quien es ¿no? A lo mejor tardo un poco más de la cuenta, ya que no estoy en vacaciones, pero que quede claro que yo nunca dejo un fic inacabado.

¡Al fin llegamos a los 14 reviews en un solo capi! Wow, no pensé que tendrías tantos, estoy super contentaa*_* a ver si seguimos así mis queridos lectores. Especiales agradecimientos a todas esas personas que se molestan en dejarme un review y no puedo contestarlas sorry u.u lo agradezco mucho que se tomen algo de su tiempo en criticar mi trabajo.

_(1) Tú eres la Mano Negra _es una frase famosa de una serie española, _La que se avecina _y la que la dice es una actriz del reparto que me gusta bastante.

_(2) Qué difícil es ser yo _es una frase de la genialísima Mia Collucci de la inolvidable Rebelde Way*_* este año ha hecho una década de cuando empezó y dios…tenía que poner algo sí o sí, es la serie de mi infancia y pre-adolescencia jeje.

¡Saludos!


	6. Febrero II: El pasado siempre vuelve

_**Sinopsis**_: Pan y Bra están hartas de escuchar a sus amigas hablar de sexo. Y es entonces cuando se proponen un reto: antes de su próximo cumpleaños para llegar a la mayoría de edad, tendrán que perder la virginidad. Las reglas del juego han empezado y ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Cuál de las dos lo conseguirá primero? ¿Quiénes serán sus víctimas?

_**Aclaraciones: **_Ni dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.

**El reto**

_—Déjenme salir, ¿oiga no me conoce? Yo soy Bra, y no voy a tolerar esta humillación._

_—Vale mocosa lo que tú digas, pero vas a esperar a que tus padres vengan a recogerte— es uno de los guardias, que la mira entre ceñudo y divertido por las pintas que traía._

_—Tenían que haber encerrado a ese delincuente enfermo y degenerado de 17, ¡yo solo soy una pobre víctima!_

_No entendía como había acabado así, era algo inconcebible. Este San Valentín se había convertido en un auténtico desastre, ella solo quería cerciorarse de que ese pervertido no se pasaba de listo con su amiga, y mira donde acabó al final…sin embargo antes de que pueda seguir lamentándose, ve como abren la celda y la dejan salir. Parece ser que habían pagado la fianza y que volvería a casa, pero al ver el rostro compungido de su madre y de decepción de su padre, prefirió volver a meterse en la celda y tirar la llave para no salir jamás._

_—Antes de que me digáis cualquier cosa y estar toda la vida castigada— empieza a hablar con pánico—, lo único que diré en mi defensa es que es muy difícil ser yo (2)._

**Capítulo seis**

_**Febrero II: El pasado siempre vuelve**_

Nunca entenderá como han llegado a acabar de esa forma: las piernas entrelazadas, los brazos rodeando su perfecto y fuerte cuerpo contra ella mientras la besaba fervientemente. Por un momento decidió olvidarse de todo, de quien era él, de quien era ella, y de todo lo que aquello podría acarrear en un futuro no muy lejano. Bajó una de sus manos hacia el interior de los muslos de Pan, apretándola más fuerte contra sí para que notara su reciente excitación debido al calor provocado por las "cariñosas" imágenes de la película mexicana que veían. Ella solo pudo responder con un gemido ahogado dentro de su boca, sin apartarse ni un milímetro de él y al contrario de lo que se esperaba Trunks, no se asustó ni se sobresaltó por dichas acciones.

Una vez recostados en el cómodo sofá para tener mejor libertad de movimiento, Pan empieza a acariciar primero su nuca, dios como le encantaba sentir los largos y sedosos cabellos en sus dedos, era tan reconfortante… sin embargo tras haber hecho eso, Trunks se despierta de su ensueño cuando empieza a notar el descenso de los dedos de la chica hacia su pecho haciendo círculos en él. Abre los ojos de golpe, incapaz de saber qué demonios estaba haciendo, y más al encontrarse fijamente con la mirada de Pan. Jamás pudo imaginar que ella lo mirara de esa manera, con una mirada hambrienta.

—Pero… qué diablos… me ha pasado—se siente mareado y aturdido, y con violencia se aparta de la adolescente—. Pan, ¿qué se supone que haces? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Ella sólo se le queda mirando un largo rato sin responderle, aunque por sus acciones siguientes le dio a entender que es lo que quería, volviéndose a acomodar sobre él para besarlo con un ansia renovada.

—Trunks es que yo…—tartamudea sin poder contener su nerviosismo—yo te deseo con todas mis fuerzas…—sus ojos estaban tan chispeantes, y ese fuego era lo que le estaba quemando por dentro.

¿De verdad le estaba diciendo eso la hija de Gohan? No podía pensar con claridad, absolutamente nada, ¡era de locos! Él la había visto nacer, había realizado miles de travesuras junto con Goten para fastidiarla. No era posible que de buenas a primeras se le tirara encima y le suplicara con esa voz tan insinuante que la hiciera suya.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en Pan de esa manera, ¡era una menor de 17 años! Aunque sí que era cierto que en esos dos años que no la había visto prácticamente había sufrido un cambio de cuerpo considerable. Ahora su figura era la de una mujer… ¡Alto!

—Oye, esto no está bien, de verdad que no quiero ser descortés ni nada parecido, pero debemos pensar por un momento en nuestras familias Pan— se aparta completamente y toma un poco de aire—. Además eres como una hermana para mí…

—Estoy segura que a tu "hermana" no la tratarías así ni a la de tres— vuelve a recostarse sobre él mientras que toma una de sus manos para dirigirlas hacia uno de sus pechos—, fijo que no sientes lo mismo tocarme a mí que a Bra.

Maldición. El poco sentido común que le quedaba se estaba yendo al infierno. Visto lo visto, ¿a quién le importaba traicionar a su mejor amigo y a su mentor? La sangre en su zona íntima ya estaba demasiado acumulada, los sentidos se le empezaban a nublar y los dedos de las manos le temblaban como gelatina. Sin perder un segundo más, vuelve a acomodarse quedando sentado en el sofá, colocando a la muchacha sobre su regazo. Al notar la reacción de sorpresa y satisfacción de Pan, decide tomar de nuevo el control de la situación. No tarda ni dos segundos en arrancarle con desesperación la parte de arriba del pijama con dibujitos, para poder degustar el cuerpo femenino a placer. En ese momento pensó que esa prenda era de lo más adorable…

—Mmm… —la muchacha gime sin poderlo evitar tras sentir como las expertas manos de Trunks acarician con suavidad y delicadeza sus senos— por favor para…

Algo de lo que estaba totalmente seguro el hijo de Vegeta por sus años de experiencia es que cuando una mujer le decía que "parara" quería decir en realidad que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Por tanto mientras que con una mano seguía deleitándose con sus pechos, con la otra se dirigió hacia el cinturón de su pantalón para desabrocharlo de una vez por todas. Pan no se quedaba atrás, mientras que su "hermano" se disponía a quitarse prendas que le estorbaban, ella se dedicaba a realizar la fricción en sus cuerpos.

Un tiempo después y de todo lo que tuvo que soportar, ya que su cerebro se estaba empezando a colapsar, y le pedía a gritos que acabara por una vez por todas esa dulce y a la vez amarga tortura. Ella ya estaba completamente desnuda y lista para él, y cuando ella movió las caderas en son de invitación no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que pasaría a continuación. Nada más deshacerse de la última prenda que le molestaba, se introdujo en ella de una forma lenta y pausada.

Miles de sensaciones empezaron a aflorar el interior de Trunks, estaba haciendo todo lo que fuera posible para contenerse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas fuertemente en el respaldo del sofá. Sonrió internamente al ver el rostro de Pan, ella también tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar del momento tanto como él. Solo por presenciar esa escena se olvidó de todo por un momento, de la locura que estaba cometiendo, y que era el cuerpo de Pan-la sobrina de su mejor amigo, es decir, la chica Prohibida- el que estaba debajo del suyo… y en cierta forma él lo sentía, sabía que estaba tomando algo que jamás tenía que haberse acercado.

Pero le estaba gustando tanto…

Una vez que la escuchó relajarse entre sus brazos y empezar a mover las caderas al ritmo de él, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embistes. Los latidos de sus corazones se volvieron demasiado sonoros, el límite entre la realidad y la fantasía desapareció para poder llegar al cielo final, un auténtico gozo sin retorno y sin cese. Sólo faltaba un poco más…

—Trunks…

Apenas podía escuchar la voz de la chica, por cada minuto que pasaba, más tenue y lejana se volvía. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, solamente para poder disfrutar de los últimos instantes que le quedaban para terminar. Le encantaba sentir el aliento de Pan en su oído y su cuello, era una sensación deliciosa.

—Trunks— la escuchó por última vez gemir, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas para que sus cuerpos estuvieran más unidos, si eso era posible— ¡Trunks!

Notó una pequeña sacudida en el hombro, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—¡Trunks!

Y otra más…

Pero algo no iba del todo bien, una segunda voz lo estaba llamando a gritos también. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Juraría que esa voz le resultaba demasiado conocida, pero no era posible, ¿qué hacía su hermana llamándolo mientras estaba con Pan en esa situación? Acaso era que…

—¡Despierta!

La luz del día le cegó sobremanera, aún no podía ver con claridad nada a su alrededor. De repente se encontraba en su cama, rodeado de las cuatro paredes blancas que componían su habitación. Atrás se alejó la imagen de la sala de estar en el sofá viendo la dichosa película. Y en frente de él se encontraban unas confundidas Bra y Pan mirándole con incertidumbre.

—¡Al fin que despiertas hermanito!— Bra le roza el brazo en señal de sosiego— Estabas gritando palabras inaudibles en sueños ¿acaso estabas teniendo una pesadilla? Tu semblante era muy raro.

No era capaz de pensar absolutamente nada, su cuerpo no le respondía tampoco. Al mirar a su hermana y después a Pan… ostras, la sangre en su cuerpo afloró en sus mejillas demasiado rápido, que agachó su vista en un punto concreto de su anatomía. La presión aún seguía ahí, y lo cierto es que le dolía, y _mucho_ además.

—Apartaos— su tono de voz era demasiado bajo.

—¿Pero te ocurre algo? Te estás comportando muy raro…

—¡He dicho que os apartéis maldita sea!

Ni se inmuta del brinco que les produce a las dos adolescentes el grito que ha pegado, ya que sale pitando de la cama para ir directo a un punto concreto de la casa. Al escuchar el pestillo de la puerta del baño cerrarse, las chicas se quedan aún más sorprendidas por esa violenta y extraña reacción, y sus gritos dentro de ella.

_Maldición, ¿qué coño me pasa? ¡Mierda, mierda!_

—Tu hermano se porta de una forma algo extraña, ¿le habrá sentado mal la cena de ayer?— Pan pone su mano en la barbilla en son de duda.

—Puede ser, de todas formas deberíamos darnos prisa en salir para el instituto— se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente.

* * *

—¿Se puede saber qué leches has estado haciendo este tiempo? Desde San Valentín no te he visto el pelo los fines de semana y ya han pasado diez días desde entonces— Pan está sentada en la cama junto con Bra en el cuarto de ésta última.

—Mis padres me han castigado de por vida, y más por haber terminado ese maldito día en la cárcel ¡y todo por su culpa!

—¿Su culpa?

—De 17, fue por él y por no querer que le metiera mano a Nicole que acabase así— da un golpe de rabia a la cama— ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó?— Ante de abrir la boca para decir algo, la interrumpe— ¡Perfecto entonces! Haber por donde empiezo…

—_Bueno qué tal estoy, ¿me puedes reconocer?_

—_Eh…- dudaba que contestación darle a la chica— ¿Para qué quieres este disfraz, es porque los carnavales están cerca?— Kai se muestra contrariado y algo divertido al verla._

_Sólo a Bra podría ocurrirle cosas tan disparatas como esta, estaba totalmente irreconocible: Llevaba puesto un poncho con colores vistosos junto a un gran sombrero mariachi. Pero lo más gracioso era la peluca oscura con el bigote postizo. Todos en la tienda de disfraces la estaba mirando desconcertadamente, por un instante al verse en el espejo al ver la cara de alucine de su acompañante no le pareció tan buena idea…_

—_Sé lo que estás pensando en este momento— se mira de arriba abajo—, ¿crees que soy una versión mala de Cantinflas verdad?_

—_Estás… diferente— no puede contenerse más y suelta una larga carcajada._

_El plan en cuestión era genial. Como sabía de antemano que Nicole y el tío de Marron iban a ir a un restaurante mexicano, ¿qué mejor idea que infiltrarse en la cena haciéndose pasar por un mariachi? Ella sería capaz de desenmascararlo, haría algo para que entrara en cólera y montara una escena, haciéndole ver a Nicole lo peligroso que resultaba estar con ese sujeto. Nadie iba a dudar de la palabra de un simpático y carismático mariachi, era su palabra contra la de un delincuente juvenil. _

_Aún quedaba para que fuera a esa dichosa cita, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir a la tienda de disfraces después de haber ido al recital de jazz con Kai. Normal que el pobre chico estuviera algo absorto y confundido, todo esto rozaba lo absurdo y lo inverosímil. De todos modos era perfecto, no se reconocía a sí misma. Sin embargo había algo que se le había olvidado por completo… ¡no tenía ningún instrumento! Y un músico sin instrumento era lo mismo que un jardín sin flores. No obstante, había tomado la precaución de pedirle a Kai su guitarra o lo que leches fuera eso para poder hacer el avío._

—_En fin, ahora sólo falta colgarme la guitarra y dirigirme velozmente hasta el restaurante— dice con una sonrisa triunfal._

—_En realidad esto es un banjo— señala el objeto—. ¿Pero por qué lo necesitas ahora con tanta urgencia? Me gustaría que me explicaras las cosas porque no tengo ni idea._

—_Lo mejor es que te quedes sin saber nada créeme, no te preocupes que te devolveré el banjo cuando nos veamos en el instituto— recoge todas sus cosas y salen de la tienda—Ah se me olvidaba, me lo he pasado muy bien hoy— se acerca para darle un beso de despedida para después salir corriendo, dejando al chico sonrojado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Había estado barajando los distintos restaurantes que se encontraban por la zona, mientras caminaba todos la observaban entre incredulidad y cachondeo. Y para que después dijeran que Bra era una mala persona que no se preocupaba por sus amigas, todo lo que tenía que hacer por la amistad, hasta la mismísima humillación… porque ella no podía permitir que ese ser maleducado, gañán, arrogante y endemoniadamente guapo _—_¿perdón?_— _hiciera daño a su compañera. Después de acomodarse más de una vez el bigote, al fin puede ver a la pareja de lejos bastante reconocible. Con el frío que hacía y ellos estaban en la parte de las terrazas riéndose de a saber qué cosas, si es que hasta para eso era un inútil._

_Susurrando por lo bajo algunas palabras propias del dialecto mexicano e intentando practicar su acento se acerca lentamente a ellos, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Já, ella había visto demasiadas series y telenovelas, algo tendría que haber aprendido sobre ello. Al ver que ellos siguen a lo suyo y ni se voltean para mirarla, tose ruidosamente para que se inmutaran de su presencia. La pareja se voltea y se quedan varios minutos mirando al sujeto, especialmente 17, que tenía la extraña sensación que había visto aquella persona en algún lugar._

—_¡Hijole! Qué pareja más hermosa— esto lo dijo gruñendo entre dientes—, segurito festejando San Valentín._

—_Así es, qué amable de su parte gracias— es Nicole la que habla contenta—. ¿Es usted un mariachi?_

—_No mames, claro que sí, sino de que iba a estar vestido así— suspiro mental de Bra ante la pregunta innecesaria de su amiga._

—_Interesante— 17 sigue mirándola fijamente no muy convencido—. Yo he estado en México, qué decir que es un país que me vuelve loco, ¿de qué parte es usted? Su acento me resulta algo raro._

—_Eh, bueno... este yo…— 'y ese que leches va a viajar tanto si no tiene dónde caerse muerto' pensaba Bra— de la capital…_

—_Entonces eres del D.F… un chilango más eh— se acomoda en la silla y empieza a interesarse por la conversación—. A mí lo que más me gustó fue el zócalo._

—_¿El zócalo?— los dos le miran esperando una respuesta, y ella no tenía ni jodida idea que era eso— Ah claro el zócalo, sí, sí, me encanta la zona del mercado._

—_¿Hay mercado en la plaza de la Constitución?— frunce el ceño desconfiado._

—_Claro, por los alrededores, qué chingón que no se fijó en ese detalle— suspiro de alivio de Bra._

—_Ya veo— 17 sigue sin estar muy convencido, pero le divierte la situación por lo que decide seguir jugando un poco más—. Y qué le viene estar por aquí, ¿trabaja en este restaurante? Si es así podría cantarnos alguna canción._

_¡¿Cantar?! —tras la dudosa reacción, Nicole le observa con sorpresa e incredulidad, mientras que 17 intenta aguantarse la risa— Por supuesto, si se supone que a eso me dedico…_

—_Seguro que a mi acompañante le van a gustar las canciones de su país, como __**Cielito lindo **__o __**La bamba**__— el muy condenado parecía disfrutar de todo aquello._

—_¿Y no les apetece algo más como Britney Spears o Mariah Carey— se ríe nerviosamente, pero al ver sus expresiones de seriedad, vio que el tema iba muy enserio._

—_Es usted un mariachi muy raro— Nicole también empieza a desconfiar. El plan se le estaba escapando de las manos._

—_Es que yo soy un mariachi muy internacional— Bra imaginaba mentalmente que no podría haber dicho algo más estúpido…_

_Viéndose acorralada, tendría que improvisar alguna canción, por lo que se saca el banjo de su espalda y lo pone en posición para tocar alguna pieza. No podía cantar __**Cielito lindo**__ porque no se acordaba muy bien de la letra, ¿y si elegía a Celia Cruz? A ella le encantaba la canción de __**La vida es un carnaval**__. Diantres, esa mujer era cubana, tendría que inventarse algo, lo que fuera…_

_Pero antes de que pueda empezar a hacer cualquier cosa, se voltea para ver la figura de un policía observándole muy fijamente y con un semblante muy serio. Tenía la pinta de que no la quería allí en esos momentos, no obstante le puso una carita inocente para haber si colaba y la dejaba en paz._

—_Buenas noches, ¿sabía que la hora para la música ha acabado? Ya es tarde y no se permiten escándalos._

—_Disculpe señor agente, de verdad que termino en unos minutos y me voy— le lanza una mirada de obedecimiento—, deme chance ¿sí?_

—_Diez minutos y nada más— el policía se aleja, pero solo a unos metros de donde se encuentran ellos._

_El plan estaba descontrolado, en diez minutos no le iba a dar tiempo a sacar la cólera de 17 ¡estúpido policía! Él tampoco quería que desenmascarara a un delincuente, podría haberle dicho eso, que lo arrestaran a él por ir con una menor y además tener claros antecedentes policiales. Podría hacer que le dejaran más rato, a lo mejor ese policía entraba en razón si le daba una pequeña comisión… No puede pensar mucho más ya que al girar un momento su vista ve que en unas mesas más allá, dentro del local se encontraba Marron sola, suponiendo que esperando a su cita. Era muy curioso como sobrina y tío tuvieran telepatía para incluso ir a los mismos sitios. _

_Notaba a Marron demasiado nerviosa, miraba el reloj cada dos segundos. La sangre de Bra empezó a hervirle, ¿acaso algún gusano sin clase estaba dejando plantada a su recién estrenada amiga? De todas formas eso era algo que no le importaba en esos momentos, tenía que concentrarse en qué hacer para dejar en ridículo a 17. Sin embargo, la cita de Marron había llegado, y ella lo conocía muy bien. ¡No era posible que fuera Goten el que estuviera allí!_

—_¡Qué narices hace él ahí!-—los ojos los tenía totalmente abiertos del asombro— ¡Es una traidora, él es sólo mío!— esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja para que los otros no lo escucharan, aunque por desgracia 17 lo había escuchado, y ya empezaba a entender ciertas cosas…_

—_Oye señor ya le dije que fuera de revuelos, ¿acaso no me escucha?_

—_Cállese oficial de poca monta, tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos ahora mismo— iba a darle la espalda hasta que nota una presión metálica en sus muñecas_

—_Así que desafiando a la autoridad… pues no tengo más remedio que llevármelo a comisaria, chamaquito— dijo lo último con una voz claramente irónica._

—_Estará de broma ¿verdad?— Bra intenta zafarse del agarre— no es a mí a quien tiene que detener agente ¡y lo sabe!— empieza a entrarle el pánico._

—_Todo lo que tengas que decir a partir de ahora será en la comisaría, así que andando que no tengo suficiente paciencia— dicho esto, y tras las súplicas y las palabras malsonantes hacia su persona, sabía que nada bueno vendría._

* * *

Enfermo. Esa era la palabra con la que se definía últimamente. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas tan lejos? Es cierto que había sido un simple sueño, pero vaya sueño… no era capaz ahora de cruzarse con ella por los pasillos sin enrojecerse fuertemente y apartarle la mirada. Por eso decidió irse a dormir a su departamento cuanto antes, pero así evitar de nuevo _sucesos extraños. _Definitivamente la falta de sexo le estaba derritiendo el cerebro y otras cosas…

Y lo peor de todo es que tras lo que había soñado, tuvo que ir corriendo al baño para _serenarse _¡y a él no le gustaba para nada esos métodos! No le hacía falta recurrir a ellos ¿vale?

Decidió dejar de pensar un poco en todo lo acontecido en esos últimos diez días para concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo, que no era poco al verla cantidad de carpetas y contratos que tenía la vista. Diantres, no podía concentrarse por mucho que quisiera. Además desde hacía unos días notaba a Goten extraño, apenas reía ni hablaba… y pensar que al final había conseguido lo que quería y había tenido una cita con Marron. Al principio no le parecía tan buena idea, pero al verlo tan caballeroso y respetuoso con ella decidió dejarles en paz. Y sólo por eso era muy pero que muy raro que estuviera tan huraño. Bah, ya hablaría con él del asunto.

* * *

Ella había vuelto, de verdad que lo había hecho. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, un disparate. ¿Por qué tuvo que volver? El pensaba fervientemente que ya lo había superado, que la Innombrable formaba parte de su pasado. Pero después de haberla salvado en aquel asalto y verla tan desvalida y triste entre sus brazos, viejas emociones afloraron en el interior de Goten. Llegó tarde a su cita con Marron porque como ella se había hecho daño en el tobillo se molestó en llevarla en brazos hasta su casa. Y entonces no pudo evitar su mirada llena de remordimientos, de lucha y pesar por todo lo ocurrido años atrás.

Mete una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos para sacar una vieja fotografía de cuando él iba al instituto. Qué tiempos aquellos… se había prometido no pensar en esa época, puesto que con el tiempo la recordaba muy fugazmente. Era una foto con todo el grupo de clase y los profesores, en ella estaba un sonriente Goten rodeando el brazo en los hombros de Trunks a la derecha, mientras que a la izquierda estaba su entonces favorita profesora de inglés.

Pares

Seguía igual de hermosa que siempre. Es cierto que los años habían hecho mella en ella, pero seguía manteniendo ese semblante tan inocente e infantil de cuando la vio por primera vez. Sí, aquella primera vez…

—_Guau, parece que volvemos a coincidir en la misma clase hermano— un Goten de quince años se acerca a un también joven Trunks de dieciséis para sentarse junto a él en el pupitre._

—_Sí, sí que coincidencia— le devuelve una mirada ceñuda—, sé que has escogido las mismas materias que yo para que volvamos a coincidir que te conozco—los dos se ríen—. No sé para qué has elegido letras mixtas si odias las matemáticas._

—_Venga hombre no seas gruñón, si en el fondo sé que te alegras de verme todos los días. Y más siendo que este verano no te he visto el pelo casi._

—_Estaba con mi novia ya lo sabes._

—_No sé para qué tienes parejas, si somos jóvenes debemos estar cambiando chicas cada semana como mínimo._

—_A mí me gustan las relaciones serias Goten— responde cansado—. Lo que te ocurre es que nunca te has enamorado._

—_El amor es una chorrada que se supone que no te deja dormir, a mí ninguna tía me ha hecho levantarme empanado cada mañana— esboza una larga sonrisa pícara—. Lo mejor es el deseo de probar cosas nuevas, aunque viniendo de mí que sigo siendo tan puro e inocente— agacha la cabeza con pesadez._

—_Lo cierto es que me sorprende a mí también que siendo como eres no te hayas acostado todavía con ninguna chica._

—_Porque todas son unas estrechas, con la última que estuve me pasó una cosa bastante vergonzosa— sus mejillas se vuelven rojas de furia—: nos estábamos besando y tal, y cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo más interesante decidí dar el siguiente paso y tocar uno de sus pechos, que por cierto menudos pechos tenía— se le cae la baba recordándolo—; en fin, que lo único que recibí por mi acción fue una dolorosa bofetada en mi linda mejilla._

—_Es que no aprendes, con las tías hay que ser lento y cuidadoso, no tan alocado y con esas ansias de pervertido, ellas lo huelen Goten._

—_Tendré que hacerte caso, porque parece que a ti esas cursilerías te funcionan— Trunks lo mira avergonzado—. Venga cuéntame que se siente._

—_Siéndote sincero, mi consejo es que cuando estás enamorado es lo mejor que puedes sentir créeme. Hazme caso amigo, lo mejor es que la pierdas con una chica que verdaderamente te importe._

_Eso era para Goten algo complicado, él no se consideraba un misógino ni nada de eso. Pero sus hormonas a veces le jugaban malas pasadas, y ciertamente, estando en la edad que se encontraba tan difícil, se impulsaba más por el deseo antes que el amor. A él nunca le había pasado lo mismo que a su amigo. Trunks parecí estar en las nubes todo el tiempo, y según dichas palabras por él, nunca le había dolido la tripa sin un motivo aparte de aparentemente por falta de alimento._

—_Escúchenme un momento alumnos, es algo importante— el director acababa de hacer su aparición en el aula, por lo que inmediatamente todo el ruido producido por los alumnos se paró en seco—. La profesora de inglés que daba en esta clase se ha jubilado, por tanto hemos traído a una joven principiante que estará de prácticas durante los dos años de preparatoria._

—_Ya era hora que la cuervo se jubilara, esa tía me tenía una manía exagerada— susurra por lo bajo a Trunks._

—_Tú siempre dices que todos te tienen manía Goten._

—_¿Cómo será la nueva? Fijo que es la típica atolondrada fea y escuchimizada, nunca traen nada bueno._

_De repente toda la visión de Goten y de todos los chicos en general se plasmaron en una figura femenina. Incluso sus lentos pasos eran de una auténtica diosa. Cuando se paró en frente de la clase todos se quedaron mudos. Era una mujer alta, de melena castaña ondulada, unos ojos oscuros y con una figura capaz de arrebatar el aliento. Era muy joven, no le echaría más de veintidós años. Prácticamente era…perfecta._

—_Me llamo Pares O' Hara y seré vuestra nueva profesora de inglés, espero que todos nos llevemos bien y podamos sacar adelante la asignatura— su voz era tan dulce y su sonrisa tan cálida._

_Y fue en ese momento cuando Goten empezó a tener dolores de tripa, y no era precisamente por tener hambre._

—¡Goten!

—¿Huh?

—Vaya, te quedaste ido por un instante— Marron está detrás de él mirándolo con una sonrisa—. ¿Y esa foto? ¡Oh no me digas que ese eres tú y Trunks de adolescentes!

—Bueno… sí…—esconde rápidamente la fotografía ante el desconcierto de Marron por su brusca acción— ¿Qué tal estás? Creo que no me disculpe lo suficiente por tardar tanto el día de San Valentín…

—Ya te dije que no pasaba nada, ya me has pedido perdón como cien veces de lo que llevamos de semana—se sienta a su lado—; por cierto Trunks me ha pedido que te avise, que necesita hablar contigo porque te ve raro, y lo cierto es que yo también te lo noto, ¿ha pasado algo?

No podía, simplemente no podía y menos con Marron. Lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, nunca debió acercarse a ella. Con el tiempo la había tomado cariño a la amiga de Trunks, pero por la culpa de la Innombrable nunca podría ser feliz, y menos con una persona como Marron, que era tan buena y dulce. Lo había pensado concienzudamente durante esos días, y había decidido que lo mejor es que mantuvieran las distancias propias, el sería sólo su amigo. Única y exclusivamente su amigo.

Con una sonrisa forzada y unas palmadas en la espalda se excusó diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que solo eran rachas pasajeras pero que pronto se le pasaría. Aunque vio que Marron no estaba muy convencida y dudaba de que lo hubiese creído, se despide de ella para ir al despacho de Trunks. Tenía que desahogarse con alguien, lo necesitaba de veras.

—¿Me habías llamado?

—Claro, pasa y siéntate— el presidente de Capsule Corp le ofrece el asiento para que estén de frente para hablar—. Este tiempo te he visto demasiado apagado y triste, y eso no es propio de ti.

—Sé que he estado ausente y muy cabizbajo— suspira lentamente— pero es porque ha pasado una cosa inesperada.

—¿Le pasó algo a alguien? Por dios me estás preocupando.

—Ella está aquí— susurra con un hilo de voz.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién?

—Pares.

Trunks se quedó callado en un momento. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿la mujer que tanto daño hizo a su amigo estaba de nuevo en la ciudad? El sabía que poco después de lo que pasó entre ellos, esa mujer se mudó muy lejos y poco se sabía de su paradero. Y mira que Goten la buscó tanto durante una larga jornada de tiempo sin éxito alguno…

—Yo…estuve con ella hace unos días, hablamos y… me contó algunas cosas.

—No entres en su juego Goten, todo eso es pasado, pensaba que ya lo habías superado ¡maldita sea!

—Tú, tú no sabes nada… ella…—parecía que le quebrantaría la voz de un momento a otro— ella perdió a su hijo… y fue todo por mi culpa.

Por su maldita culpa.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Perdonadmeeeee, he tardado 3 meses en actualizar lo sé u.u pero advertí que tardaría más porque con los estudios no tengo apenas vida. Pero bueno las cosas se están poniendo interesantes ¿verdad? Pobrecito Goten, este capi era más de drama que de humor, pero como este fic no es el drama lo que abarca la trama lo compensé poniendo la parte de Trunks (una cosa de aclarar, el sueño tiene lugar la mañana del 14 de febrero) con ese sueño taaan…xD y con la parte de Bra. Tengo que poner esto porque es importante saber porque Goten se comporta de esa forma tan…horrible con las mujeres y su comportamiento está muy anclado por los hechos pasados con Pares.

Lo único que puedo adelantar es que el próximo capi tendrá lugar una fiesta de disfraces y estarán todos reunidos, incluyendo a nuestro malote favorito de 17 jeje. Habrá escenas tanto de 17xBra como de GotenxBra así que atentos que llega lo mejor y una cosita inesperada.

Y en cuando a nuestro pobre Trunks, ya estamos notando la atracción que está surgiendo entre él y Pan, intentará mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ella jajaja.

Las canciones que están en negrita no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

Espero que las frases o expresiones que puse en este capítulo (las típicas mexicanas) sean las correctas porque sino me da algo jeje. Nunca he estado en México, y la verdad es que me informé bastante sobre los lugares y los regionalismos de este país (el cual me encantaría visitar algún día), y claro lo que más me llamó la atención fue _el zócalo. _Si ha habido algún fallo, por favor háganmelo saber.

Resolviendo una duda que me ha hecho Mirak04 no son super guerreros, son todos humanos en esta historia. Me alegra mucho que cada vez haya más gente leyendo y comentando el fic. ¡Espero leerles pronto! Hasta la próxima y feliz año nuevo:)


	7. Marzo: La proposición

_**Sinopsis**_: Pan y Bra están hartas de escuchar a sus amigas hablar de sexo. Y es entonces cuando se proponen un reto: antes de su próximo cumpleaños para llegar a la mayoría de edad, tendrán que perder la virginidad. Las reglas del juego han empezado y ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Cuál de las dos lo conseguirá primero? ¿Quiénes serán sus víctimas?

_**Aclaraciones: **_Ni dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.

**El reto**

—_¿Me habías llamado?_

—_Claro, pasa y siéntate— el presidente de Capsule Corp le ofrece el asiento para que estén de frente para hablar—. Este tiempo te he visto demasiado apagado y triste, y eso no es propio de ti._

—_Sé que he estado ausente y muy cabizbajo— suspira lentamente— pero es porque ha pasado una cosa inesperada._

—_¿Le pasó algo a alguien? Por dios me estás preocupando._

—_Ella está aquí— susurra con un hilo de voz._

—_¿Ella? ¿Quién?_

—_Pares._

_Trunks se quedó callado en un momento. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿la mujer que tanto daño hizo a su amigo estaba de nuevo en la ciudad? El sabía que poco después de lo que pasó entre ellos, esa mujer se mudó muy lejos y poco se sabía de su paradero. Y mira que Goten la buscó tanto durante una larga jornada de tiempo sin éxito alguno…_

—_Yo…estuve con ella hace unos días, hablamos y… me contó algunas cosas._

—_No entres en su juego Goten, todo eso es pasado, pensaba que ya lo habías superado ¡maldita sea!_

—_Tú, tú no sabes nada… ella…—parecía que le quebrantaría la voz de un momento a otro— ella perdió a su hijo… y fue todo por mi culpa._

_Por su maldita culpa._

**Capítulo siete**

_**Marzo: La proposición**_

La pequeña de los Briefs había decidido pasar la tarde en el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad. Hoy le tocaba revisión y renovación de vestuario. Para ella era algo esencial cambiar de ropa cada mes, ya que si no lo hacía no era persona. Mientras subía de piso a través de las escaleras mecánicas, meditaba en todo lo referente a estos meses. De momento no había tenido demasiada suerte con Goten, él la esquivaba demasiado o bien la trataba de una forma infantil y parietal delante de todos. ¡Y ya estaba harta! ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que ya no era más una niña? Ella daría lo que fuera porque una sola vez él la mirara como lo que era: una mujer.

Últimamente estaba bastante deprimida, le había desanimado mucho ver la cita de su amor platónico con Marron el día de San Valentín. Aparte la casa de los Son ya había sido reconstruida tras el terrible incendio que la había devastado. Y como era de esperar, Goten y Pan habían vuelto a su casa, además de que su hermano estaba tan raro que se había ido también a vivir a su piso, dejándola sola y muy aburrida en Capsule Corp.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos anteriores, tenía que pensar en cómo hacer que el hijo de Goku le hiciera más caso, ya que sus múltiples indirectas parecen no funcionar demasiado, y eso que pensaba que lo tenía más fácil por ser Goten un mujeriego… ¿no es lo que todo hombre desea? ¿Que una chica joven y atractiva se le ofreciese en bandeja?

—Goten…

No pudo evitar susurrar su nombre, la desesperación la estaba invadiendo lentamente. Mientras seguía caminando hacia los distintos escaparates expuestos, pudo vislumbrar una figura bastante conocida para ella: ¡era él! Estaba en la otra punta del largo pasillo, observando su reloj y mirando de vez en cuando a los lados. Parecía estar inquieto porque esperaba a alguien, ¿acaso no sería Marron a la que esperaba? Decidió observar sus movimientos, ya que tenía curiosidad de saber con quién había quedado.

Después de unos diez minutos, que a ella le pareció eterno, pudo ver a una mujer saludando al hombre con un beso en la mejilla. Parecía más mayor que él, no demasiado, pero por los signos de su cara Bra podría echarle unos treinta y siete o treinta y ocho años. Su semblante se notaba algo… ¿triste? ¿Apagado quizás? Su curiosidad aumentó, y sabiendo que lo que hacía no estaba bien —y más que nada infantil— decidió seguirlos un poco.

—Tengo que averiguar quién es esa mujer, ¿acaso será una nueva conquista suya?— indagaba la chica empezando a andar para no perderlos de vista— No puedo permitirme más rivales.

Teniendo una distancia prudencial para no ser vista, Bra empezó a caminar. Se había olvidado por completo del plan inicial, ¡quién diría que abandonaría una tarde de compras por un hombre! Al final se iba a convertir en una acosadora peligrosa, y no era para menos…

Los dos susodichos finalmente se pararon en una de las tantas cafeterías del centro comercial. Para que Bra no pudiera ser vista con demasiada facilidad, decidió sentarse a unas pocas mesas, aunque no muy lejos para intentar escuchar algo de la conversación y taparse disimuladamente con la carta de pedidos.

—Pensé que no vendrías —la voz de la mujer hace que el pelinegro de un respingo—. Desde la última que estuviste, no has respondido a mis llamadas ni sabía de ti.

—No tenía pensado venir si te soy sincero— ante la respuesta, ella baja la cabeza disgustada—; recordé que me olvidé la cartera en tu casa y es por eso que decidí verme contigo, para que me la devolvieras.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación, la hija de Vegeta notaba que los dos estaban muy serios y rectos. Y también pudo notar cierta frialdad y distancia por parte de Goten hacia la chica. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Él nunca había sido así, y mucho menos con las mujeres. Estaba tan seco, tan cortante… aquí había gato encerrado, y ella no se iría de allí hasta descubrirlo.

—Yo pensé que habías venido para que hablásemos sobre…— se lo piensa un poco antes de continuar, pero con esfuerzo decide seguir hablando— ya sabes todo el asunto que no terminó ese día.

—Por mi parte no hay nada de qué hablar sobre el asunto, todo quedó muy claro.

—Pero Goten, te debo una explicación de mi comportamiento que tuve hace unos años —su voz empieza a temblar, y los ojos de Pares se ponen cada vez más rojizos—. Sé que te hice daño, eras apenas un chico y yo no fui capaz de enfrentar todos los problemas.

—No sigas —cortó—, no quiero ser grosero ni nada parecido, pero si has venido aquí a remover todo lo que ocurrió hace años pierdes tu tiempo— Goten intentaba serenarse, ya que la mujer que tenía enfrente le estaba causando un insano sentimiento de odio—. Siento mucho lo que te pasó, pero sabes que te busqué y no quisiste saber nada, desapareciste de repente y no te importó para nada mis sentimientos.

Se tapó la boca del asombro ante tal conversación. La adolescente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. A Goten, a ese chico tan mujeriego y adulador, le habían roto el corazón hace años, y nada menos que la mujer a la que estaba viendo. Todo encajaba ahora, él se había convertido así por culpa de esa tipa. Entonces, si ella estaba allí con Goten, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Volver a jugar con él? Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, y una rabia interna la abrumó.

—Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir, ¿quién se ha creído esa tía para hacerle daño a _mi_ Goten? Esto cada vez se pone más interesante.

—Aparte de loca y biónica, no sabía que tenías también vena de acosadora compulsiva— susurra una voz.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando fijamente a la pareja que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella. El personaje en cuestión estaba con la mirada puesta en ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. De todos los centros comerciales y cafeterías que había, tenía que encontrarse con él siempre. Cielo santo, ¡parecía una maldición!

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Es que no puedo estar en un sitio tranquila sin que tú aparezcas para molestarme— 17 no contesta a su pregunta, sino que aparta una silla para sentarse frente a ella—; oye, no te he dicho que te pudieras sentar conmigo.

—Ya lo sé, pero sé que deseas a gritos que me siente a tu lado— suelta una gran carcajada—. Además, ha sido ver de lejos a una chica de pelo azul intentando ocultar su rostro con la carta de menús, y sabía que tenías que ser tú.

—¿Ganas de estar cerca de ti? Por favor no me hagas reír— antes de continuar lo que estaba diciendo, ve que el mesero se ha acercado a la mesa, suponiendo que para pedirles nota.

—¿Ya han decidido que van a tomar?— el camarero esperaba que algunos de los dos hablase, aunque notaba el ambiente algo tenso.

—Yo quiero un café cortado gracias— después dirigió la mirada hacia Bra, que estaba roja de furia—, ¿y tú qué quieres?

Debía de contar hasta tres para que la muchacha no soltara un improperio y se pusiera a gritar como una loca. No era ni el momento ni el lugar de dar un escándalo, así que muy amablemente le dijo al camarero que no quería nada, intentando mantener una sonrisa ya de por sí forzada. A ella no le convenía que Goten se diese cuenta de que estaba allí, y mucho menos que la sorprendiera espiándolo.

Después de que les tomaran nota y al ver como se alejaba de allí, Bra le envió una mirada fulminante a 17. Él por su parte, no le hizo demasiado caso; bromas y burlas aparte, se había acercado a ella porque tenía un claro objetivo, y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

Hubo un largo silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper ese ambiente tan tenso y violento. Después de cinco minutos, el hombre se decidió a dar el paso y hablar.

—Vengo a proponerte algo muy importante, así que escucha con atención.

* * *

El día de hoy era tan aburrido que le daba nauseas. Lo único que podía hacer era estar tirada en el sofá, viendo un estúpido programa de vida callejera y conflictiva. _Mejor veo eso, que noticias y programas rosa o del corazón _pensaba Pan mientras tomaba el mando para cambiar y mirar de nuevo el panorama. Frustrada por no encontrar nada decente que ver en la televisión, tira el aparato de distancia con violencia sobre el sofá, para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto a su hogar, la casa de su abuelo ya había sido reconstruida, por lo tanto ya no tenía sentido seguir en la mansión de su amiga Bra. Era verdad que echaba de menos su cuarto y sus respectivas pertenencias, pero también debía reconocer que extrañaba el compartir los desayunos con Bra, y las ocurrencias de Bulma… ¡incluso echaba de menos el carácter taciturno de Vegeta! Pero todo eso también era eclipsado por haber compartido momentos con Trunks. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, con tan sólo decir que hubo una época que ni le vio el pelo, nada más ni nada menos que tres años. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que su madre la estaba llamando.

—Pan cariño, ¿no me escuchas cuando te hablo?— cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño al ver la desorientación de su hija.

—¿Eh?— de pronto vuelve en sí y mira a su madre, la cual no se le nota demasiado contenta— Perdona mamá, estaba pensando en mis cosas.

—Vaya, cuando me dices mamá es que estás muy rara— la mira con escrutinio, aunque decide dejar el extraño comportamiento de Pan y su rostro se vuelve más tranquilo—; te estaba diciendo que hoy viene Uub.

—Ah…

Videl observa el rostro de Pan esperando la reacción de su pequeña, y al no ser demasiado buena, pensaba que no entendía su actitud. Ella sabía que ese chico había sido su novio un largo tiempo, y parecía ya prácticamente de la familia. Ellos lo conocían desde que el muchacho era muy pequeño, incluso Goku le tenía una gran estima.

—¿Y no vas a decir nada?

—¿Y qué quieres que diga Videl? Me trae sin cuidado si viene o no.

—Venga hija no seas así. Mira, yo no sé porque rompisteis, pero se nota que el chico sigue sintiendo cosas por ti. ¿Acaso ya no te interesa absolutamente nada?

Pan no responde a la pregunta, simplemente suelta un _no te importa _y sube corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación.

Uub tenía a casi toda su familia embaucada, si ellos supieran como era él en realidad… delante de ellos se mostraba encantador, dulce y un tierno corderito. Pero la verdad era bien distinta.

Ella nunca mencionó el por qué de su ruptura con el moreno. Sentía demasiada vergüenza y humillación para contarle a su madre o a cualquier pariente que era una cornuda, que había sido una chica ingenua y estúpida.

Estaba tan furiosa que necesitaba descargar su ira con algo. Toma un libro que tenía puesto en su escritorio y lo lanza violentamente sobre la cama. Cuando se nota más calmada, se da cuenta qué libro es el que ha tirado, el título rezaba: _Mi súper chachi diario del sexo_. Ya ni se acordaba del regalo que le había obsequiado Bra en su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera se había molestado en abrirlo.

Al principio, todo el plan ese de su amiga de perder la virginidad le pareció tan descabellado que ni se le había pasado por la mente; pero, no sabía por qué últimamente meditaba mucho sobre ello. Pensar en tener entre sus brazos a un hombre como Trunks la llenaba de unas sensaciones muy ambiguas, tales como la excitación y el miedo. Y eso la asustaba sobremanera. Debía reconocer que en ese último tiempo, había vuelto a pensar mucho en él, y el beso que le había dado en la discoteca delante de su ex… no podía quitarse ese recuerdo de la mente. Había sido tan intenso, tan emocionante.

Pero tenía que dejar de pensar de esa manera de Trunks. Él era el pasado, y no tenía ganas de volver a recordarlo. ¿Para qué derrumbarse de nuevo por algo que jamás iba a suceder? Estaba harta de sufrir.

Soltando un largo suspiro, se sienta en la cama mientras toma entre sus manos el libro y lo observa con detenimiento. Sin embargo, ese momento de melancolía se ve interrumpido por el ruido de su puerta al abrirse. Pega un brinco de la cama al ver quién es el que está frente a ella.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? ¿Qué quieres?

—Qué arisca, podrías saludar al menos— el tono de voz del susodicho parecía dolido—;sólo venía a decirte que iré a entrenar con tu abuelo y él me pidió que te avisara, por si querías venir. Por eso había quedado aquí con él.

—¿Bromeas?

—Oye sé que esto no es lo que queremos ninguno de los dos, pero yo sólo te estoy preguntando— Uub parece muy impaciente ante la actitud de Pan—. Sé que desde que nuestro noviazgo se rompió no me he portado muy bien, pero de eso quería hablarte también, para que solucionásemos las cosas.

—Yo no tengo nada que decir— replica cortante.

—Quería pedirte perdón por cómo me comporté en la discoteca hace un mes, fue una desconsideración por mi parte— relaja los brazos y respira profundamente antes de seguir—. Mira, no te pido que seamos íntimos amigos ni nada parecido, pero sí que me gustaría que intentásemos al menos tener un mínimo de cordialidad; más que nada por tu familia, no quiero que nuestras rencillas sean motivo de disputa.

Pan titubea por un instante. No estaba del todo segura de si sus palabras eran sinceras, pero al menos había tenido el valor de ir a pedir disculpas por todo lo acontecido estos meses. Quizás no volvieran a ser amigos, pero sí que podría intentar tener dicha _cordialidad, _al menos delante de todos. Ella debía de pensar en ellos ante todas las cosas.

—Está bien— sacude la cabeza varias veces, reflexionando si había tomado la decisión correcta—, de todas formas no quiero ir a entrenar, déjame sola.

—Como quieras, me alegro de que hayas aceptado intentar que nos respetemos al menos…

Es lo último que atina a decir el joven antes de salir del cuarto. Sin embargo, antes de salir completamente se fija en un punto concreto de la habitación: el libro que estaba encima de la cama. Frunce mucho el ceño al poder leer el título del mismo, pero se abstiene de hacer cualquier comentario. Intenta suavizar las facciones de su cara, para que Pan no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez que ha salido, la nieta de Goku cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella un largo rato. Después de semejante escena, tenía un auténtico lío de ideas. No obstante, no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que el ruido del teléfono la sorprende. Rápidamente se dirige hacia la mesa para atender la llamada.

—¡Pan, amiga!— la voz de Bra resuena en su oído como un eco— Tengo noticias nuevas.

—Envidio mucho tu entusiasmo al hablar ¿lo sabías? Pero por favor, no me dejes sorda.

—Perdona— se escucha de fondo una risita maliciosa—. Te informo que dentro de una semana habrá una fiesta de disfraces en mi casa, irá gente importante y quiero que vengas.

—Sabes que no me gusta disfrazarme Bra.

—Pero vendrá Trunks…

Minuto de silencio.

—Bueno, en ese caso…— se queda callada un momento, a lo que Bra replica impaciente esperando una respuesta— tendrás que dejarme algún disfraz, ¿no te parece?

* * *

Trunks estaba preparándose para la fiesta de esa misma noche. Al principio no tenía pensado ir, después de todo, era una de las tantas celebraciones que su madre solía organizar y no estaba muy animado para ello. No obstante, Bulma había insistido tanto para que fuese, que sólo le había dicho que iría para que no le diese más la tabarra.

Le había dicho a Marron que fuese con él. A su amiga la veía últimamente muy aburrida, y decidió invitarla para que se divirtiera un poco. En realidad, todos estaban demasiados raros, incluido él mismo.

Y para rematar, no contento con estar irascible, se había vuelto un degenerado. Desde que su amigo Goten y Pan habían tenido que vivir en la casa de sus padres, habían sucedido encuentros y sueños _desafortunados_ con ésta última. ¡Incluso se había ido a vivir de nuevo a su apartamento porque no podía mantenerle la cara de la vergüenza! Menos mal que ellos habían vuelto a su casa.

Normalmente, no le gustaba estar en ese piso. Nunca lo reconocería delante nadie, pero a él le encantaba el calor del hogar, estar rodeado de gente, sobre todo de su familia. Y allí se encontraba tan solo y vacío. Desde hacía unos meses que se estaba sintiendo extraño… una sensación de melancolía y soledad le inundaba gran parte del tiempo y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. Anhelaba una paz interior que era incapaz de conseguir.

—Tengo que sacar todo esto que siento— hablaba consigo mismo—; no puedo seguir así, tengo que encontrar algo que me anime.

Mientras terminaba de acicalarse para salir, pensó un momento en Pan. Seguramente la vería en Capsule Corp, pero él estaba preparado para plantarle cara sin sentirse incómodo. Se acercaría a ella y hablarían con normalidad, y hacer como que nada de lo que había estado pensando —y soñado— hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

Los invitados ya habían empezado a llegar. En un momento todo el salón y el jardín de la casa de los Briefs estaban agarrotados. Bra y Pan esperaban en la puerta, charlando sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Hoy no hacía una buena noche que digamos, llovía a más no poder. Y Ni Goten ni Trunks habían llegado aún, y eso era algo que las irritaba.

—¡Estamos geniales!— grita Bra entusiasmada— Míranos, fijo que esta noche nos mirará más de uno.

—Tú siempre tan exagerada— Pan rueda los ojos mientras mira alrededor del salón— ¿de verdad va a venir Trunks?

—Ya te dije que sí mi dulce y sexy pirata— la chica de pelos azules le da unas palmadas en la espalda—, no seas tan impaciente.

Pan miraba a la puerta con una inquietud inusual en ella. En ocasiones normales, se controlaría y no mostraría demasiado sus sentimientos. Pero era solo escuchar el nombre de Trunks o saber que lo vería pronto, y todo el autocontrol se esfumaba por arte de magia. No podía negarse más que volvía a sentir cosas por él, o en su defecto, que jamás lo había olvidado. Mira que lo había intentado, e incluso hace una semana que estaba negándoselo, pero ya era un hecho y sólo tenía que aceptarlo con resignación.

Esperan varios minutos más, y al fin los susodichos hacen su aparición: Trunks iba disfrazado de caballero y llevaba puesto un antifaz, mientras que Goten iba de vikingo. Estaban tan asquerosamente apuestos que a las dos se les caía la baba.

Aunque la felicidad de una de ellas se le fue al caño demasiado pronto. El hermano de Bra iba acompañado de una rubia disfrazada de ninfa a la cual Pan no conocía. Y parecían muy cómplices el uno con el otro. De repente un calor inundó su cuerpo, ¡qué ilusa había sido! ¿Cómo iba a pensar que ella podría tirarle los trastos? Él la consideraría una cría, y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

—¿Quién es esa mujer?— preguntó Pan con un hilo de voz.

—Es Marron, una vieja amiga de la infancia de Trunks— Bra se muestra algo desconcertada a verla del brazo de su hermano—; ¡pero qué fresca! No se conforma sólo con Goten, sino que además también sale con mi hermanito, y yo que pensaba que nos llevaríamos bien…

La hija de Gohan era incapaz de escuchar lo que decía Bra. Toda la cabeza le daba vueltas, y no ayudaba el hecho de que los tres chicos se estuvieran acercando a ellas, suponiendo que para saludarlas. Tenía ganas de irse de allí, de buscar una excusa, la que fuese para no seguir viendo aquello.

—Vaya, como es que unas mocosas están aquí— Goten es el primero en hablar.

—¿No te cansas nunca de molestar verdad?— es lo último que dice Pan antes de retirarse del lugar, dirigiéndose al puesto de bebidas no sin antes echar un mirada furibunda a Trunks y a su acompañante.

—Qué carácter, si sólo estaba bromeando— se rasca la cabeza confundido.

—Eh… bueno creo que no le ha pillado un buen día eso es todo— Bra también mira ceñuda a Marron.

—Vaya…—Trunks se muestra algo confuso por la actitud de Pan— quizás debería hablar con ella.

—No conozco mucho a esa chica, pero yo de ti dejaría que se le calmasen un poco los humos antes de hablar con ella Trunks— interviene Marron.

—Supongo que tienes razón— Bra la mira recelosa, aunque al girar su vista hacia el pelinegro cambia su tono de voz— ¿os importa que me robe a Goten un ratito?

—¿Eh?— el susodicho no tiene tiempo a replicar, ya que la adolescente prácticamente lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra con ella hacia la otra punta.

Sin mirar siquiera la cara entre asombro y diversión reflejados en los semblantes de Trunks y Marron, Goten se deja arrastrar por Bra hasta el centro del salón. Se sentía algo contrariado, ya que le resultaba entre extrañeza y entretenimiento el desparpajo de la muchacha.

—¿Bailamos?

—Qué remedio, si se podría decir que me has obligado a estar aquí contigo— suelta una carcajada.

Era su oportunidad, la música que estaban tocando era bastante lenta y tendría una excusa para bailar pegada a su cuerpo. Notaba a Goten muy contento, y eso era buena señal. Suponía que había aclarado las cosas con esa mujer, aquella que vio cuando los siguió el día del centro comercial.

Por un momento pensó en lo que había ocurrido ese día. Al aparecer 17 no pudo seguir escuchando la interesante conversación que estaban teniendo Goten y esa mujer. ¡Y le daba tanta rabia! Quería enterarse de más cosas, pero eso de momento iba a resultar difícil. Mejor no pensar en eso ahora, y en mucho menos en lo que le había propuesto 17, no… hoy era para disfrutar junto a ese hombre que la volvía loca.

—¿No vas a decirme nada sobre cómo estoy vestida hoy Goten?— decía Bra mientras se abrazaba más a él— No todos los días ves a una princesa.

—Por supuesto, estás muy guapa Bra— solo atina a decir.

No está demasiado contenta con su respuesta tan escueta, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte y seguir bailando. Después, llevaría a cabo su plan, era el todo o nada. Debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía. Y si las cosas no le salían como ella esperaba, bien podría acatar el plan b.

* * *

Tras haberse alejado del grupo hacía dos horas, Pan estaba en la mesa de bebidas, tomando sin control todo aquello que se le pusiera por delante. La noche iba a ser larga, ¡maldita fiesta! Y maldita Bra, que la había convencido para venir y tener que presenciar cómo Trunks presume de nueva conquista. ¿Amigos? Já, quien iba a creerse eso…

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Se voltea muy deprisa, ya que dicha voz la ha hecho sobresaltarse. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Trunks, observándola con una mezcla de incertidumbre y ternura infinita. No soportaba que la mirara así, y menos estando ella algo mareada por la cantidad de mojitos que se había tomado.

—Déjame en paz.

—¿Qué rayos te ocurre Pan?¿Estás disgustada por algo?—susurra mientras intenta quitarle la copa de la mano.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí, sino por tu "amiguita", ¿dónde te la has dejado?— replica dolida y tambaleándose un poco, sin dejar que le quitase la copa.

El hombre se muestra confundido, ¿por qué hablaba de Marron de forma tan despectiva si no se conocían? La chica estaba demasiado rara, y él quería descubrir que era lo que la perturbaba.

—Marron está por ahí, hablando y conociendo a la gente.

—Oh ya veo, así que te gusta exhibirla como si de una mona de feria fuese— deja la copa en la mesa y empieza a aplaudir—; bravo, no me esperaba menos.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— sus ojos se abren como platos— Mira no sé qué te pasa, pero estás insoportable, deberías dejar de beber, no tienes edad aún.

—Creo…creo que me voy a ir ya— aún tambaleándose, empieza a dirigirse a la entrada de la casa para irse cuanto antes de allí—; que te vaya bonito.

Trunks estaba completamente atónito. ¿Qué narices había sido eso? Si no estuviera demasiado loco juraría que Pan le había hecho una escena de celos. Pero eso no era posible, no tenía ningún sentido. Antes de que pudiese pensar en nada más, decide seguirla para intentar pararla. No podía salir de la casa sola, y mucho menos por cómo estaba lloviendo afuera.

Lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa, aunque no sabía si era una buena idea. No era demasiado aconsejable que Gohan la viese en el estado en que iba, y mucho menos en una fiesta donde tanto su tío como él habían estado allí. Lo tacharía de irresponsable por haber dejado que se emborrachara de esa manera.

Cuando llega a la puerta ve que Pan no está por ningún lado, así que pensó que lo más seguro es que ya hubiese salido a la calle. Abre la puerta rápidamente y se la encuentra allí, en medio de la entrada mirando fijamente el cielo nublado, mientras que fuertes gotas de lluvia le empañan la cara. En el poco tiempo que había estado allí, ya se había empapado lo suficiente para coger una pulmonía.

—¡Pan!— se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros, pero ella no parece importarle.

Ella sólo gira la cabeza lentamente, sin hace ningún otro movimiento. Se queda varios minutos observándole, apenas escucha lo que Trunks le está diciendo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas sobremanera, sabía que se había pasado un poco con la bebida, pero eso no le importó en absoluto.

—¡Suéltame!— intenta forcejear con él, pero obviamente no puede hacer nada contra la fuerza de Trunks y su brazos se relajan— Quiero irme a mi casa…

—Dime qué carajos te ocurre, ¡tú no eres así!— estaba realmente preocupado al verla en ese estado sin razón aparente.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Eso es algo inevitable— replica enfadado y algo dolido.

—¿Por… por qué ella sí y yo no?— cambia de tema abruptamente. Apenas fue un leve susurro, pero fue lo bastante audible para que la escuchara.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

En realidad si sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero no quería aceptarlo. Pan estaba celosa de Marron, y esos celos estaban haciendo que se comportara de una forma inmadura e irracional. Tomando un poco de aire, intentaba tranquilizarse para poder hablar con ella. ¡Él no podía seguir fingiendo que allí no pasaba _nada_!

—Sí que lo sabes, no hay que ser muy despierto— le lanza una mirada llena de odio—. El perfecto e impecable Trunks, mi amor de infancia y adolescencia; siempre tan imposible, tan inalcanzable.

No podía estar hablando en serio, de verdad que no. Deseó por un momento, aunque fuera breves instantes, que supiera de verdad el cúmulo de ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza en ese último tiempo en que ella estuvo en la casa de sus padres.

—Yo…

—Ojalá no fuera una chica tan gris y simplona, ni que nuestras familias se conociesen. Fijo que si fuera más guapa e interesante, no tardarías ni cinco minutos en tirarme los trastos— sentenció cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar.

—¿Eso es lo que de verdad piensas?

Cuando iba a replicar diciendo que pensaba cosas horrorosas de sí misma, Trunks acorta las distancias impuestas entre ellos para juntar sus labios. Pan abre los ojos de la impresión, aunque no se queja, más bien se aproxima unos cuantos centímetros para estar más cerca de él y profundizar el beso.

¿Por qué la besaba?¿Por qué sentía la imperiosa necesidad de atraerla más a su cuerpo?

No entendía por qué diantres lo estaba haciendo, si hoy iba a ser un día completamente normal. Todos aquellos pensamientos que le habían estado torturando se suponía que debían de haber desaparecido… pero escuchar a Pan decir que ella no le atraía le había afectado de sobremanera. Él siempre había sido una persona cuerda y calmada, pero estar frente a ella le hacía perder el control.

No obstante, había decidido dejarse llevar aunque fuera por una sola vez, aunque estuviese mal lo que estaba haciendo. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que se había propuesto hacer para hoy se lo habían llevado los demonios.

* * *

Goten se encontraba en la sala de estar. Quiso alejarse por un momento del bullicio de la gente, para estar un rato solo. Y más que nada, porque estaba cansado de tanto bailar; Bra no lo había dejado descansar ni un minuto. Menos mal que puso la excusa de ir un momento al baño, porque si no iba a estar en la pista _mucho_ tiempo. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se ve trastornada al escuchar como alguien entraba a la sala.

—Así que estabas aquí, mira que he intentando buscarte por todas partes. Esta casa es tan grande que me pierdo— Marron hace su aparición mientras se acerca a donde estaba él.

—Quería tener un momento de tranquilidad eso es todo.

Para Goten, Marron estaba realmente linda esa noche. Su disfraz era muy sencillo, pero ya se había dado cuenta que más de uno se había fijado en ella al llegar al sitio. Apenas habían tenido contacto, sobre todo porque él desde hacía un tiempo la evitaba demasiado. El mes pasado se había prometido que por mucho que le gustara, debía alejarse de ella antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Aunque le estaba costando, ya que ella insistía en estar con él.

—¿Sabes? Tenía ganas de hablar contigo de hace tiempo— la mujer se mostraba algo nerviosa, tenía sus manos unidas y la cabeza cabizbaja.

—Bueno tú dirás, soy todo oídos—se mostraba totalmente interesado, aunque algo incómodo por la cercanía.

—Siento curiosidad por una cosa en concreto, aunque no sé como abarcarlo— respira profundamente—. El tiempo que llevamos siendo amigos te has comportado de una forma y ahora pareces diferente, eh…—no sabía cómo seguir el tema.

—Es cierto que he estado algo distante contigo—se acerca para quedar a pocos centímetros de ella—, pero no puedo decirte el por qué.

—Creo que sé que es lo que te pasa— replica sonriendo.

Sin timidez por delante, Marron disipa todas las distancias y le planta un beso al pelinegro. Era un beso muy apasionado, excitante y ardiente. Ella le había rodeado los brazos en su nuca para profundizarlo más aún.

Los sentidos de Goten se disiparon por un momento, y ciertamente estaba disfrutándolo, pero una voz interior le dijo que parara. Sin previo aviso, se separa violentamente de ella, alejándose un poco de su cercanía y mirándola con algo de pánico. La respuesta de Marron era bastante confusa, ciertamente no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de su amigo.

—¿Hice algo malo?— la chica se veía confundida.

—Por favor Marron, esto no lo vuelvas a hacer— intentaba recuperar algo de aire mientras miraba su cara de decepción.

—Yo pensé que te gustaba, todo este tiempo…

—Lo siento, mira me gustas mucho, nos lo pasamos bien y eres una chica estupenda pero…— cada palabra que soltaba era como una navaja clavada en la espalda. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir mucho de esto.

—¿Es por otra mujer?— él no contestó y eso fue suficiente para ella— Ya veo…

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo después de eso. Él intentó animarla, diciéndola que era alguien espectacular y que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se moriría por estar con ella. Pero no se dejó, se alejó aún con una sonrisa forzada tras preguntarle si esto cambiaría su amistad. Al menos se tranquilizó al confirmarle que eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Tras ver que Marron ha salido de la sala, se sienta en uno de los sillones y se tapa la cara con las manos. Hoy no era un buen día, aunque sabía que había hecho lo mejor, no se sentía demasiado bien.

No se da cuenta de que alguien está frente a él, observándole con escrutinio y detalle. La chica había visto salir a la rubia, así que decidió entrar y verificar si Goten estaba allí, aunque por la cara que le había visto a Marron, no parecía que hubiesen tenido una amena conversación.

—¿Goten, te encuentras bien?

—Ah, eres tú Bra— levanta la cabeza y la ve frente a él, parecía algo consternada—. No me pasa nada, sólo necesitaba estar un rato a solas ya sabes.

—Vaya… entonces mejor será que te deje tranquilo y que hablemos otro día— con desánimo, se da la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida del cuarto, pero Goten la frena tomándola del brazo.

—¿Tenías algo importante que decirme?

Bra tragó saliva nerviosamente. Si tenía cosas que decirle… ¡demasiadas cosas diría ella! Pero no sabía cómo empezar, todo era demasiado difícil de explicar. Tenía que jugársela, a lo mejor si ella le decía directamente que le gustaba podría tener una oportunidad con él. Si las cosas se ponían feas, ya sabría lo que tendría que hacer.

—Yo quería decirte algo muy importante, aunque supongo que ya te habrás dado una idea debido a mi comportamiento de estos meses.

—Ciertamente te has estado comportando muy raro, pero yo siempre he pensado que solo querías jugar un poco conmigo, ¿no es cierto Bra?— con el brazo la rodea los hombros en señal de ternura.

—¡Nunca te enteras de nada!— se aparta bruscamente y lo mira enfurecida— Por supuesto que no quería jugar contigo, ¿acaso tengo que poner un cartel en mi cara para decirte que estoy enamorada de ti? ¿Qué todos esos acercamientos era para que por tan sólo una vez me miraras?

El cerebro de Goten se paró en seco durante varios minutos. No era capaz de pensar en nada, ¡lo que acaba de decir Bra debía ser una broma! Debía de serlo, si no, las cosas iban a ponerse complicadas y muy feas. Dios mío, ¿por qué todo últimamente le salía tan mal?

—¿Acaso yo no te gusto nada, en absoluto?— la adolescente estaba a punto del llanto— ¿Por qué no eres capaz de mirar más allá de la hermanita de tu mejor amigo?

El hombre seguía estático, incapaz de reaccionar o de decir algo. Reconocía que era verdad que se había fijado en más de una ocasión en ella, sobre todo el día de Navidad, cuando le susurró a Trunks eso de que le haría un favor si no fuera su hermana ni _menor de edad. _Incluso ahora, en esa fiesta se había fijado. Lo único inocente que llevaba era la corona de princesa en la cabeza, porque el vestido era de todo menos infantil, con ese corsé tan ceñido al cuerpo… debía parar de pensar en eso, se estaba desviando del tema. ¡Jamás pensó en tener nada con ella por dios! ¿Qué diría Trunks? Y sin contar con Vegeta… con sólo imaginarlo le entraban escalofríos.

—Oye Bra, no sé qué decirte a eso, me has pillado completamente por sorpresa— no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada—. Pero debes comprender que esto no puede ser.

—¿Y por qué no? Ya soy mayorcita para saber con quién quiero estar.

—¿Y tu familia? ¡Tu hermano es mi mejor amigo! Aparte, eres una niña todavía…

—¡Ya te dije que no lo soy!— grita ofuscada— Este no es el cuerpo de una niña Goten, y tú lo sabes.

—Vale es cierto, no lo eres— está empezando a sudar por los nervios—, pero hay demasiadas cosas que…

—Sólo dime una cosa y te dejaré en paz, ¿te atraigo o te soy completamente indiferente?

Este era el momento de la verdad, si le decía que no todo acabaría. Esta vez hablaba muy enserio, y Goten se estaba dando cuenta de ello. Debía mantenerle la mirada y no amedrentarse, esperando lo que fuera lo que le dijese.

El hombre se quedó varios minutos callado, asimilando la información y todo lo que iba a decir en ese momento. ¿Ella quería sinceridad? Al final se arrepentiría de lo que diría, ¿pero acaso había dicho algo coherente esa noche?

—No me eres indiferente— soltó.

Y tan sólo con esa respuesta, a Bra se le abrió el cielo de par en par. No todo estaba perdido, pero aún no había ganado del todo. Sabía que para tener definitivamente a ese hombre a sus pies necesitaba ayuda. Ella se quedaría con él al precio que fuese.

Pensó en 17 y en su propuesta; después de lo que le había dicho Goten, no le pareció tan mala idea aceptarla, al fin y al cabo sólo era un juego. Un juego que beneficiaría a los dos.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Ya sé, ya sé… cuatro meses desaparecida por el fandom (soy mala persona) ¡pero aquí dejo un buen regalo por haber hecho un año en el fanfiction para que no me maten! Lo he hecho bastante largo y con sorpresitas y algo de suspenso ¿verdad? Tengo una buena explicación del por qué he tardado tanto de verdad: He querido replantearme muchas cosas de mi estilo de escritura, y he estado un tiempo informándome para intentar mejorarla.

He hecho varias modificaciones, además he recibido consejos muy buenos para mejorar la calidad técnica del fic. No estaba muy contenta con los primeros resultados, así que le he metido más narración para no abusar demasiado de los diálogos (¿ustedes creen que está mejor así?), aparte de otras cosas.

Pasando al tema del capi, la cosa se ha quedado bastante interesante, ¿qué creen que le ha propuesto 17 a Bra? Y esa escena de TrunksxPan muahaha. Vale, muchos seguro que me querrán fusilar por la escena de Marron y Goten, ¡pero era necesario! Menos mal que lo compensé después con la declaración de Bra (juju).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo. ¡Muchísimos saludos y bendiciones a todos los que leen y comentan la historia!


	8. Abril: Primera lección

_**Sinopsis**_: Pan y Bra están hartas de escuchar a sus amigas hablar de sexo. Y es entonces cuando se proponen un reto: antes de su próximo cumpleaños para llegar a la mayoría de edad, tendrán que perder la virginidad. Las reglas del juego han empezado y ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Cuál de las dos lo conseguirá primero? ¿Quiénes serán sus víctimas?

_**Aclaraciones: **_Ni dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.

**El reto**

—_Sólo dime una cosa y te dejaré en paz, ¿te atraigo o te soy completamente indiferente?_

_Este era el momento de la verdad, si le decía que no todo acabaría. Esta vez hablaba muy enserio, y Goten se estaba dando cuenta de ello. Debía mantenerle la mirada y no amedrentarse, esperando lo que fuera lo que le dijese. _

_El hombre se quedó varios minutos callado, asimilando la información y todo lo que iba a decir en ese momento. ¿Ella quería sinceridad? Al final se arrepentiría de lo que diría, ¿pero acaso había dicho algo coherente esa noche?_

—_No me eres indiferente— soltó._

_Y tan sólo con esa respuesta, a Bra se le abrió el cielo de par en par. No todo estaba perdido, pero aún no había ganado del todo. Sabía que para tener definitivamente a ese hombre a sus pies necesitaba ayuda. Ella se quedaría con él al precio que fuese._

_Pensó en 17 y en su propuesta; después de lo que le había dicho Goten, no le pareció tan mala idea aceptarla, al fin y al cabo sólo era un juego. Un juego que beneficiaría a los dos._

**Capítulo ocho**

_**Abril: Primera lección**_

Hoy no prometía ser un gran día. Pan se levantó de la cama con parsimonia, pero dicho esfuerzo se truncó al caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la fiesta de disfraces en la casa de Bra, y aún podía sentir el dolor de cabeza. Recordó que le había costado media vida estar en pie aquella mañana del día siguiente a las doce; no sólo le dolía la mollera, sino todo el cuerpo en general.

Apenas recordaba que había ocurrido para tomar la decisión de emborracharse de esa manera. Últimamente en su memoria le acechaban imágenes y visualizaciones en sus sueños, pero no sabía si había sido todo real o pura fantasía. En dichas visualizaciones ella le gritaba a Trunks bajo la lluvia que estaba enamorada de él, que ojalá ella fuera más bonita e interesante para que el hombre se fijara en ella. Lo que venía después se le antojaba borroso y lleno de dudas, ¿acaso sus labios habían estado pegados a los suyos? ¿Acaso era cierto que él le había confesado que se sentía atraído por ella? A veces, era difícil diferenciar los sueños de la realidad. Pero después de varios días comprendió que todos esos fantasmas que la habían visitado en ese tiempo no eran más que fruto de su imaginación.

Se levantó por fin y empezó a vestirse; escuchaba la voz de su madre desde afuera de su habitación, informándola de que ya estaba preparado el desayuno y que si no se daba prisa no tendría tiempo para acabárselo. Al terminar, echa una mirada rápida a su habitación: era un auténtico desastre, siempre había sido una chica bastante desordenada.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el escritorio; ahí se encontraba ese diario del sexo. Había meditado sobre qué hacer con él, y finalmente se decidió a escribir unas pocas líneas. Mientras salía de su cuarto, pensaba en lo que había escrito hace sólo cuatro días atrás:

_Al final te saliste con la tuya Bra, me decidí a escribir en tu curioso y malintencionado diario. Sabes que no he seguido tu plan desde un principio, eso de perder la virginidad antes de cumplir los dieciocho no lo veía; sin embargo, desde que besé a Trunks en la discoteca no he parado de pensar en ello. ¿Acaso me volví completamente loca? ¿Cómo será sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío? Que sepas que por tu culpa me volví una pervertida, y haré lo que sea para tener a ese hombre conmigo._

En ese momento tuvo un lapsus en escribir todo esa sarta de sandeces, ¿cómo iba a pensar en conquistar a Trunks si tenía la autoestima tan baja? ¡Eso debería acabar! Si quería que el presidente de Capsule Corp. se fijara en ella tendría que volver a ser como eran antes: una chica segura de sí misma y con fuerzas de tener todo lo que se desea.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, baja las escaleras velozmente para encontrarse con sus padres sentados a la mesa. Los dos se le quedan mirando tendidamente, extrañados por ese activo e inusual humor.

—¿Te ocurre algo hija? Hoy no aparece esa sombra taciturna y amargada que te rodea por las mañanas —sugestionó Gohan con curiosidad.

—Qué gracioso Gohan, ¿acaso no puedo estar alegre en esta mañana de primavera?

—Será verdad eso de que la primavera la sangre altera —añadió Videl con algo de sorpresa también ante la actitud de su hija.

—Exacto —sólo atinó a decir Pan antes de llevarse el croissant a la boca.

* * *

—Estás muy callada, ¿en qué piensas?

Bra caminaba por las calles con 17 en dirección al instituto. Lo había citado para que hablasen por el camino antes de que llegara a las clases. Finalmente se había decidido a aceptar su horrorosa —y a la vez necesaria— propuesta que le hizo el mes pasado. Aunque era una sucia y vil trampa por su parte, pensó que era lo más conveniente teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado con Goten recientemente. El trato era sencillo: Si ella le conseguía un trabajo en la empresa de su hermano, él la ayudaría a conquistar al hombre de sus sueños. La excusa que tenía 17 era que no quería vivir de la caridad de su hermana y su sobrina, por tanto necesitaba un trabajo; y de lo único que podía hacer se encontraba en la empresa de su familia.

Sin embargo Bra no le comentó nada sobre sus planes respecto al reto. Él sólo sabía que a ella le gustaba Goten y que quería que fuese suyo. Y pensaba que era mejor que no lo supiera. Al menos de momento.

—Te conseguí el trabajo como técnico y estructurador de robots. Empiezas mañana así que ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, sino mi hermano me la liará, ¿de acuerdo?

—Qué buena chica resultaste ser —soltó un silbido mientras la miraba con perspicacia—. Ahora que tú has realizado la parte del trato, ahora me tocará mover los hilos a mí supongo. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba el tío este de la cafetería?

—Goten —rodó los ojos devolviéndole la mirada—. No sé por qué acepté esta propuesta absurda, fijo que no tienes ni idea de cómo ligar —se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Seguro que sé hacer cosas más provechosas que disfrazarme de mariachi para acosar a chicos mayores, ¿no te parece? —dijo intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír.

Bra se quedó impactada. No podía ser… ¿él la había reconocido el día de San Valentín? ¡Pensaba en _tierra trágame_, se quería morir! Sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rojo intenso de la furia y la vergüenza. Decidió hacerse la loca, no perdía nada por intentarlo.

—De qué estás hablando, ¿yo vestida de mariachi acosándote? Venga ya, no inventes —dijo en un tono poco convincente—. Como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer…

—Pues ciertamente no lo parece, ya que yo nunca he mencionado que fuera a mí a quien acosabas —sin poder reprimirse más, suelta una gran carcajada ante el asombro de la gente que pasaba por allí.

—¡Está bien! Me has pillado —se resignó Bra aún ruborizada—; pero no te montes películas, sólo lo hice para vigilar que no te pasaras de listo con mi amiga Nicole.

Después de esa conversación todo se volvió silencio. Era extraño que 17 no nombrara para nada a su amiga. Ella tenía entendido que estaban saliendo juntos; ¿a su amiga le molestaría que él tuviera que estar ahora mucho tiempo con ella? De todas formas poco le importaba la clase de relación que tuvieran ellos, lo primordial era preguntar de una vez por todas que tenía que hacer para seducir al hijo de Goku. Quería intentar decir algo, pero ninguna palabra logró articular. Al cabo de un rato, fue él quien inició el paso.

—Para tener a tus pies a un hombre hacen falta tres normas o lecciones básicas: La primera es conocer tu cuerpo a la perfección y saber qué puntos desarrollar más; la segunda consiste en saber qué tipo de gustos tiene el sujeto en cuestión para poder idear una táctica; y por último y la más importante, haber desarrollado todas las anteriores para dar paso a la seducción.

La joven se había quedado muy impresionada. El hombre parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando; ¿conocer a la perfección tu cuerpo? ¿Saber los gustos de Goten? ¿Desarrollar el arte de la seducción? Seguro que iba a ser pan comido, no debía preocuparse por nada de eso. Miró con detenimiento su anatomía: cabello largo, no poseía un gran busto y las caderas no eran muy anchas tampoco, de complexión delgada y largas piernas.

—Creo que mi cuerpo no es perfecto pero tampoco es feo ¿verdad? Dime que no tengo un cuerpo de botijo —rogó desesperada ante la mirada examinadora de su acompañante.

—No tienes cuerpo de botijo —soltó un gran suspiro—; tienes la materia prima adecuada, sólo hace falta emplearla como es debido. De todas formas cuando me refería sobre conocer tu cuerpo, me refería a algo más…personal.

—¿Cómo más personal? —preguntó inocentemente— ¿Sin ropa interior?

—No, no eh… —le resultaba entre excitante y curioso decirlo directamente, ella no podía ser tan inocente como aparentaba— ya sabes, cuando una persona está creciendo sufre cambios bruscos en su físico y experimenta… ¿sabes por dónde voy no? ¿De cuando en cuando lo haces?

—No sé a qué te refieres —por la seriedad de su rostro 17 pudo saber que no mentía.

—No me jodas —se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir una nueva carcajada—, esto es alucinante a estas alturas, ¿enserio voy a tener que mostrártelo con frutas para que lo entiendas?

Bra se quedó sin saber qué decir. Verdaderamente no tenía ni idea de que narices le estaba hablando. Y estaba empezando a cabrearse, no quería que la tratase como una niña tonta e ignorante. Quien se creía el tío ese para burlarse de ella, si él no se explicaba cómo era debido no era por su causa, no señor. Le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y hostilidad; cuando él percibió su mirada decidió serenarse, pero es que esto lo superaba con creces.

Tampoco pudo contestarle, ya habían llegado a la puerta del instituto, por tanto tenía que irse de allí muy pronto.

—Eres un cretino, ¡no quiero que me dirijas la palabra el resto del día! —soltó la adolescente antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras.

—Tú piénsatelo y ya me contarás si conseguiste _descifrar_ el mensaje —respondió con una última sonrisa burlona antes de desaparecer de la vista de Bra.

* * *

Era un estúpido y un verdadero gañán. Era en lo único en lo que podía pensar Bra mientras caminaba por los pasillos. A veces meditaba fríamente si de verdad había sido buena idea todo ese plan suyo; pero no podía flaquear ahora, había descubierto que ese tío sí que podría ayudarla para sus objetivos principales. Le seguía dando vueltas a lo que le había dicho, pero no conseguía entender a qué se estaba refiriendo el macarra ese. ¿Experimentar cambios en tu cuerpo? ¿Se referiría al aumento de los pechos? ¿Al vello? A lo mejor era cierto lo que le había dicho Pan sobre que por las mañanas tenía el cerebro demasiado apagado.

Llegó al salón de clases y saludó a todas sus compañeras, incluida a Pan que, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, estaba muy sonriente. Ya le preguntaría que bicho le había picado.

Se sentó en el pupitre de detrás de Nicole. Las clases ya habían comenzado y debía de aguantar una _estupenda_ charla sobre los pueblos cátaros. Menos mal que el profesor de Historia se ponía a dar discursos larguísimos, tanto que se introducía en su propio mundo y no prestaba demasiada atención a los alumnos; empezó a mandarse cartitas con Pan y con Nicole para mitigar el aburrimiento, eso nunca fallaba.

Después de casi tres horas intensivas de Historia y Literatura Universal tocó el timbre del recreo. Pensaba que se iba a morir del asco de un momento a otro. El ruido incesante de la campana era como música para sus oídos; se levantó perezosamente del asiento, y empezó a caminar hacia las gradas con su grupo de amigas. Una vez llegado allí, se sentaron formando una línea recta.

La chica de pelos azules no podía dejar de pensar en el tema, seguía comiéndose la cabeza para saber a qué rayos se refería 17. Miró por un momento a Nicole, ella sabía mucho sobre chicos fijo que podría ayudarla. Además, seguro que su amiga no sería tan cruel como para reírse de ella ¿verdad? Decidió probar.

—Oye Nicole, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió algo nerviosa.

—Claro, dispara —soltó de forma energética y entusiasta, algo muy habitual en ella.

—¿Qué quiere decir…? —tragó saliva muy lentamente— ¿Qué quiere decir que debes conocer tu cuerpo de forma personal?

Al pronunciar esa pregunta, las demás chicas que no estaban prestando atención en la conversación se giraron de repente; Bra se mostró extrañada por las reacciones de sus amigas, hasta Pan que estaba en su mundo se había girado y la miraba con extrañeza.

—Pues exactamente eso amiga, no sé qué quieres que te diga —respondió Nicole con simpleza mientras daba un mordisco a su bocadillo.

—Ah, ¿no me digas? Vaya, me has iluminado —resopló Bra con notoria ironía e irritación—. Pero lo que quiero saber qué quiere decir o que conlleva aquello.

—¿Me hablas enserio? —la chica casi se atraganta al escuchar la última frase— Joder Bra, sabía que eras inocente pero esto llega demasiado lejos.

—¡No me tomes por tonta! ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez! —replicó con las orejas rojas de furia.

—Pues eso quiere decir… —se acercó a su oído para que nadie las escuche— a tocarse, para que me entiendas mejor, en tus partes íntimas.

—¡¿Te refieres a masturbarte?! —gritó de pronto.

El cerebro se le paró en seco por unos segundos. Tocarse… ¡¿tocarse las partes íntimas?! ¿Pero cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que era eso a lo que se refería? Hasta un idiota podría haberlo adivinado; se quería morir de la pena.

Todos los que estaban en la cancha se quedaron callados; habían dejado de jugar a sus respectivos deportes. El grito de Bra resonó como un eco por toda la grada del patio. Ella se quedó petrificada en el sitio, sintiendo más de una mirada puesta en su persona. Nadie movía un músculo; pasaron varios minutos hasta que se escuchó el sonido de millones de risas en sintonía a su alrededor.

De todas las personas que se estaban riendo en aquel instante, uno de los chicos de su curso se acercó a ella con paso firme. Era uno de los miembros del equipo de baloncesto que, aguantándose la risa, fue el único que se atrevió a soltar un comentario. Era el típico chico popular y prepotente que tanto odiaba Bra.

—¿Acaso necesitas que te echen una mano? Yo te ofrezco la mía si quieres —insinuó con un tono grosero y obsceno mientras los demás volvían a reírse ante la broma.

Enrojecida de furia le soltó un _vete al diablo _mientras se disponía a salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible. No escuchó si quiera los gritos de Pan pidiendo que la esperara, ya que empezó a correr y no se disponía a mirar atrás ni un momento. Odiaba haber sido tan gritona en el momento más inoportuno. Odiaba a sus horrorosos compañeros de clase. Odiaba a Nicole. Pero sobre todo, odiaba a 17 y sus malditas lecciones de conquista. Ahora sería incapaz de volver al instituto, lo mejor sería que la tierra se la tragase y que no volviera al exterior.

Nunca más.

* * *

Trunks estaba revisando unos papeles sobre unos nuevos gerentes de una de las empresas vecinas. Tenía que acordar una cita con ellos para cerrar un nuevo trato, que seguramente beneficiaría mucho a Capsule Corporation. Intentaba mantenerse ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo; ya era bastante trabajo el que ejercía, pero esos últimos días lo había duplicado hasta llegar casi a lo enfermizo. Las fuertes ojeras se podían deslumbrar a través de sus gafas, y últimamente no dormía bien.

¿La razón? Los acontecimientos recientes pasados algunas semanas en la casa de sus padres. Aquella fiesta de disfraces que había originado que cometiera la más grande de las locuras, besar a Pan. Y no sólo eso, sino que le había dando a entender ¡que se sentía atraído por ella! A veces se decía a sí mismo que tal cosa no había ocurrido, que había sido fruto de su imaginación. Pero no podía evadir la realidad, había ocurrido y debía aceptarlo tal y como era. Lo peor de todo es que le había gustado, puede que demasiado…

Se levantó de su asiento y se quedó ensimismado observando el paisaje a través de los cristales de su despacho. Cerró los ojos un instante y recordó que había pasado después del beso: Pan se desmayó ante tantas sensaciones juntas, y debido seguramente también a la ingesta de alcohol. Él decidió tomarla en los brazos para llevarla a casa. Tuvo que inventar una excusa torpe y absurda a los Son sobre los acontecimientos para que no sospecharan de él, y de su supuesta irresponsabilidad por haber dejado que una menor bebiera.

Debía de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza respecto a Pan. Ella era una cría, la había visto nacer y crecer. Se sentía un pedófilo por pensar de la forma en que pensaba en ella. Se sentía sucio pero a la vez tan lleno de paz… aunque nunca lo reconociera, Pan siempre había sido de esas personas que le llenaban de confianza; podían hablar de cualquier tema y tenían gustos similares. Con ella se sentía tranquilo y podía ser él mismo, sin temor a llevarse sorpresas desagradables. Aparte de su hermana y Marron, era la única que no lo veía por su fama o el dinero.

Sin embargo se estaba desviando del tema; debía de olvidarse de todo lo que estaba empezando a formarse en su interior. Debía de acabar con esa lucha interna que no lo dejaba vivir. Había muchos impedimentos para pensar siquiera en tener algo con ella. Si no fuera la sobrina de Goten, y si no fuera menor de edad… las cosas podrían haber sido distintas.

No escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, más bien se quedó observando aún el paisaje, perdido en el mar de su imaginación. Marron lo observaba con escrutinio, sin atreverse a despertar a su jefe de su profunda ensoñación. Tras unos minutos, al ver que no despertaba decidió dar unos golpecitos en la puerta. Trunks se sobresaltó, y miró a la persona que estaba enfrente de él. Rápidamente se volvió a sentar y le dio permiso para entrar.

—No quería molestar, puedo venir en otro momento —dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza algo incómoda.

—Para nada Marron, ya sabes que no me molestas, ¿vienes a darme las fichas que te pedí cierto? —extiende el brazo para recoger la carpeta— Eres muy eficiente, debería incluso ascenderte —respondió con humor.

—Eso no estaría mal —contestó sin apenas entusiasmo.

—¿Oye te pasa algo? Estás muy rara últimamente —preguntó con un deje de preocupación por la actitud decaída de su amiga.

—Tú también estás raro este tiempo, supongo que todos tenemos algo que nos preocupa.

—Bueno… —se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente— tú sabes que soy una persona bastante reservada en mis cosas.

—Ya lo sé —sonrió con ternura—, te conozco desde hace varios años y no me sorprende nada tu actitud —tras la última frase, se decidió a hablar del asunto—. Es sobre Goten, es que él…

—No me digas más —la interrumpió abruptamente alzando la palma de su mano izquierda—, ha vuelto a las andadas y está en ese plan suyo conquistador contigo ¿verdad?

Marron se quedó callada un instante. Si él supiera, había ocurrido todo lo contrario. Quería hablar con Trunks sobre el tema desde hacía un tiempo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que a su amigo no le hacía demasiada gracia que Goten coqueteara con ella, pero nunca le dio los motivos por esa negativa incesante. Sentía que algo se le escapaba de las manos, lo que había pasado en la fiesta en la casa de los Briefs era demasiado extraño.

—No, nada de eso eh… —tomó aire y lo expulsó decidida para poder hablar más trnaquila— yo besé a Goten en la fiesta del otro día, y él me rechazó —agachó de nuevo la cabeza—. Yo pensaba como tú, creía que se sentía atraído por mí y me lancé.

—¡¿Cómo?! —se había quedado completamente atónito. No esperaba para nada esa confesión.

—Él me gusta mucho, y pensé que congeniábamos y que tendría una oportunidad debido al comportamiento que ha tenido estos meses conmigo. Pero ya vi que no fue así, está enamorado de otra mujer…

Ahora todo le encajaba a Trunks. Si Pares no se le hubiese cruzado en el camino hace poco, seguramente Goten no hubiese tenido ningún reparo en haber aceptado a Marron. Pero ahora se sentía culpable por sentirse atraído por la rubia y no poder dejar atrás el fantasma de esa mujer tan calculadora como lo era _la Innombrable. _Aparte estaba el detalle de la advertencia que le había dado a su amigo respecto a su amiga.

—Escucha una cosa que te voy a decir Marron, aunque suene doliente —respiró profundo soltando un largo suspiro—: Las cosas han ocurrido tal y como deberían ser; Si Goten te hubiese aceptado hubieras sufrido mucho, él… él tiene muchos fantasmas del pasado en el interior, y hasta que no sea capaz de deshacerse de ellos completamente nunca podrá ser feliz junto a una mujer. Ya sé que él es mi amigo, pero desde hace unos años se ha vuelto un ser misógino y destructivo con las mujeres; por eso le aconsejé que no fuera detrás de ti, tú eres mi amiga y lo que no quería era que estuvieses mal por su culpa.

—Comprendo… entonces sí que fue lo mejor —respondió con una triste sonrisa—. Hasta que no se libere de sus miedos no podrá ser feliz. Lo tendré muy en cuenta, muchas gracias Trunks; tú sí que eres un buen amigo —se acercó para darle un abrazo fuerte. Él correspondió al abrazo.

Al menos había conseguido levantarle un poco el ánimo a su amiga. Cuando la vio salir por la puerta, pensó que debía de hablar con Goten sobre el tema. Internamente le estaba agradecido por lo que había hecho, era una prueba de que valoraba su amistad y tenía en cuenta sus consejos.

* * *

Menuda humillación había sufrido hoy. Se había saltado las últimas clases porque no podía soportar la vergüenza en el recreo. Pero eso no iba a quedar así, planearía una venganza contra el instituto, ¡y sería terrible!

La hora del almuerzo había terminado, por lo que se disponía a darse un baño para relajarse y despejarse del mal día de hoy. Ya tenía todo preparado: la toalla para el cuerpo y el pelo, la ropa, y la radio para escuchar música. La música era su mejor aliciente para aislarse del mundo; le brindaba demasiada paz y sosiego.

Tras comprobar que el agua de la bañera estaba tibia, se metió lentamente en ella. Primero la punta de su dedo para asegurarse si podía soportar la temperatura. Una vez dentro, estiró todo su cuerpo mientras escuchaba esa apacible música. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Nicole y 17; siempre había pensado que darse placer a sí mismo era algo sucio, y que sólo lo llevaban a cabo los típicos desesperados por falta de sexo.

Sus padres jamás hablaban de sexo con ella. Su padre era muy controlador en esa clase de temas; incluso cuando ella tenía alguna cita se le hinchaba la vena y empezaba a interrogar a los pobres chicos sobre sus intenciones para con ella. Y en cuanto a su madre… el problema radicaba que era demasiado curiosa y preguntona. Era imposible intentar abarcar los temas, ya que se ponía como una histérica y se ponía a hacerle preguntas demasiado incómodas. La única información que había recibido sobre sexualidad habían sido las campañas que fomentaba el instituto para los jóvenes adolescentes.

Despertando de sus pensamientos, atinó a tomar la esponja entre sus manos para pasarla sobre su piel. Con el suave tacto, descubrió que efectivamente su cuerpo había sufrido cambios considerables. Ya no era más una cría. Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo de esa manera respecto a su cuerpo.

De pronto pensó en Goten. 17 tenía razón, debía descubrir su cuerpo primero para saber qué era lo que le gustaba y como potenciarlo. Empezó a imaginarse su perfecto abdomen debajo de la camisa. Más de una vez le había visto el torso desnudo, sobre todo cuando había estado viviendo en su casa, y esos brazos fuertes y varoniles que la dejaban sin respiración. Bra sintió que todos los colores se venían a su rostro. ¡Jamás se había puesto a pensar así de Goten! Sin embargo su curiosidad pudo más que cualquier enseñanza moral y siguió deleitándose en su mente sobre los atributos del joven Son. Mientras pasaba la esponja por su cuello, extrañamente estaba descubriendo que su temperatura corporal se estaba incrementando. Bajó las manos hacia sus pechos, y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza —_¿Qué había sido eso? _Pensó la joven_— _Le había resultado bastante… ¿placentero quizás? Se ruborizó fuertemente. Ahora sí que estaba descubriendo su anatomía por primera vez.

Dejó el jabón a un lado y notó como sus rosados pezones estaban completamente erguidos. Siempre pensó que eso sólo ocurría cuando hacía demasiado frío. Después de frotarse los brazos suavemente, decidió bajar sus dedos hacia su vientre; al llegar al punto central de su intimidad, volvió a recorrerle una corriente eléctrica, pero esta vez mucho más intensa que la anterior. Dio un brinco ante esas sensaciones tan nuevas y placenteras y decidió empezar de nuevo por el principio.

Repitió el ritual varias veces, donde pasó un tiempo que parecía no tener fin mientras que suaves gemidos eran expulsados de su boca, a la vez que su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse fuertemente. Volvió a tomar la esponja y la paseó por su vientre y entrepierna, aún con los ojos cerrados. El aseo de su intimidad le ocasionó a la joven que temblara fervientemente. Los gemidos se volvieron mucho más sonoros, y con su cuerpo casi convulsionado intentaba morderse los labios para no gritar. Y sin previo aviso, una explosión de mariposas en su estómago la hicieron vibrar de forma casi enfermiza, como estar visualizando una capa de varios colores. _¿Eso último era lo que todos llamaban orgasmo? _Se sugestionó Bra. Su respiración agitada empezó a calmarse a los pocos minutos después de haber llegado al clímax. Sentía aún sus mejillas arder, su cuerpo se había quedado completamente relajado y satisfecho después de la gran actividad.

_Vaya forma de descubrir tu cuerpo, y todos estos años te lo has estado perdiendo._

La voz de su conciencia la tomó por sorpresa, mientras que una sonrisa placentera aparecía en sus labios. Salió de la bañera y rodeó su anatomía con la toalla. La lección número uno estaba aprendida.

* * *

Goten se encontraba terminando el almuerzo para poder volver pronto al trabajo. Desde hacía varios días, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Bra. ¡Ella estaba enamorada de él! ¿Pero cómo narices habían llegado las cosas hasta ese punto? Todo últimamente le salía mal. ¡Y encima le había dicho a la chica que no le era indiferente! No podría haberle dicho que las cosas no podrían ser, como había hecho con Marron, sino que además le albergaba esperanzas banas.

El problema radicaba en que a diferencia de Marrron, Bra le resultaba un desafío excitante y prohibido. Era la hermana de su mejor amigo y la hija de un hombre que le enfundaba respeto y temor. Y no estaba nada mal… pero claro, estaba aquella cosa en su cabeza llamada conciencia que no lo dejaba tranquilo; y el asunto de Pares también lo tenía bastante agotado. Hacía tiempo que no sabía de ella, desde el encuentro de la cafetería, y mejor que siguiera siendo así. Él quería ser feliz de una vez por todas, necesitaba alejar el pasado para siempre.

Se levantó de la silla de la cafetería de la empresa y se puso en marcha para volver a su despacho. Le resultaba algo incómodo pasar por la entrada del recinto, más que nada porque temía encontrarse con la rubia. Apenas habían hablado desde aquel incidente, y lo mejor sería marcar distancias hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Para su suerte, ella no estaba en su puesto, suponía que estaría comiendo como los demás empleados. Pasó rápidamente por la entrada en dirección al ascensor.

Al subir la planta correspondiente y abrirse el ascensor se encontró a Trunks. No parecía muy espabilado últimamente, más bien absorto y algo despistado. Lo saludó con la mano y él le devolvió el saludo.

—Iba a ir a buscarte hermano, ¿vienes a mi despacho? —sonrió Trunks mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Goten.

Él asintió con la cabeza y los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia la oficina. Ninguno de los dos articuló palabra en el corto trayecto, sabían que cualquier cosa que hablarían tenía que ser dentro del despacho, para que nadie los interrumpiera. Llegaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

—Bueno pues aquí me tienes, ¿qué era eso que quería que hablásemos? —preguntó Goten con interés.

—Quería darte las gracias —el pelinegro lo miró sin entender—. Lo digo por lo de Marron, sé que la rechazaste por no hacerle daño.

—Ah ya —intentó sacar una sonrisa forzada, pero le resultó un poco difícil—, te prometí que no intentaría pasarme de listo; y más ahora que de nuevo apareció _la Innombrable_.

—¿Cómo va el tema ese por cierto? —preguntó Trunks con enorme curiosidad— Se lo dejaste claro ¿verdad?

—Sí, no he vuelto a hablar ni saber nada de ella desde hace un mes —respondió secamente pero con un deje de tristeza.

—Sabes que es lo mejor Goten, el pasado tiene que quedarse en eso, completamente atrás.

—Ya lo sé.

Se formó un gran silencio en la sala. Los dos se quedaron absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Uno con el tema de Pan y esos impulsos degenerados; y el otro sobre la atracción que le producía cierta chica de pelos azules. Desde que Bra se lo había comentado a Goten, él había comenzado a verla con otros ojos, totalmente diferente a como era antes. Los había abierto de forma brusca, ya no era capaz de verla como una cría. Miraba a Trunks, ¿qué pasaría si él le comentaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Le rompería las piernas? A lo mejor podía abarcar el tema pero sin dar nombres concretos. Soltó un suspiro largo y se decidió a hablar.

—Por cierto Trunks… —tragó saliva con dificultad, a lo que Trunks despierta de sus pensamientos y lo mira fijamente esperando lo que le tenía que decir— ¿No te sentirías mal al desear una chica mucho más joven que tú?

Trunks se quedó paralizado. No se esperaba para nada esa pregunta. ¿Acaso él sospechaba de algo? ¿Tan obvio era? No creía que Pan hubiese sido capaz de haber dicho nada sobre los _accidentales_ besos que habían compartido. Sin quererlo, empezó a sudar por la irritación.

—¿A qué… a qué te refieres exactamente con "más" joven? —preguntó temeroso.

—Pues… muy joven —Goten también se mostraba nervioso—. De la edad de tu hermana por ejemplo.

No podía ser, ¡esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto! Y encima Goten se había puesto muy serio de pronto. Seguramente sabría que había estado besando a su sobrina indecentemente y ahora le preguntaba eso, porque si no era demasiada coincidencia. Por eso estaba tan frío y distante, por eso apenas le hablaba esos días…

—Por favor no puedo seguir más con esto, ¡perdóname! —saltó de pronto— ¡Es cierto, la besé! Pero no era mi intención, no sé que me pasó para reaccionar así con tu sobrina…

—¿Cómo dices? —el semblante de Goten se volvió completamente alucinado e incrédulo— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que besaste a mi sobrina?!

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Hola de nuevo, ¿cómo están? Iba a tardar en subir el capítulo, pero como ya terminé todo lo que tenía que hacer me animé a terminarlo antes de irme de vacaciones. El ocho es mi número favorito y quería poner algo especial; algo hot la escena de Bra ¿eh? Espero no que haya quedado demasiado obsceno (uff). A ver si con el verano no tardo mucho en subirlos (me gustaría subir dos por mes), a ver si hay suerte e inspiración. ¡Cuídense mucho!


End file.
